Gilmore girl's: And the daddy is
by GilmoreGirlsLovr
Summary: A story following AYITL, Rory doesn't know for sure who her baby's dad is and what she truly wants
1. Chapter 1

"Mom"

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant."

Lorelai stares at Rory with a shocked look on her face

"When?"

"Last week."

"Who"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it.."

"Please tell me not Logan."

"I'm 75% sure it's not."

"What do you mean 75% Sure."

"Well I'm not sure exactly how far along I am, I had a light period over a month ago, but It could have been spotting."

"So how far along could you be."

"I'm either 9 weeks or 5 weeks along."

"Ok so if your 9 weeks it would be who's?"

"Logan's."

"Ok and 5 weeks."

"Mom, I cant you won't like it."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you and no matter who's baby it is I don't care, I will love it just the same"

"I'm more worried what you and Luke would do and say."

"Why, did you have a rendezvous with Jess."

Rory looks at her mom with eye's wide open

"Rory, Jess?"

"Yes"

"Hey it could be worse it could have been the storm troopers."

"Mom it was a wookie, and there's no way."

"Honestly Rory I think Luke would be happy, Have you told Jess or Logan yet?"

"No, I don't know what to say, I cant just call Logan and be like ya so um I'm pregnant I don't know how far along but you may be the dad, and I don't think Jess would be pleased with the situation."

"I Will make an emergency appointment for you to get in asap and find out how far along you are but you need to tell Luke everything."

"Fine tonight I will tell him ok."

"Good"

Lorelai got an appointment in Hartford with an OBGYN, She pulled a few strings threw people she knew, but the Dr was willing to see her first thing in the morning. After the wedding at home, Rory got Luke and her mom to sit on the couch so she could tell Luke what was going on.

"Luke, I need to tell you something, and you need to sit down," Rory said

"Rory, What wrong?" Luke asked

"Luke, I'm pregnant," Rory said

"How? Who?" Luke asked

"I shouldn't have to explain how I got pregnant But the part I'm ashamed of the most is I don't know how far a long I am exactly and there's a chance of 2 guy's," Rory said

"So what are your estimates on how far along you are," Luke asked

"Either 9 weeks or 5 week's," Rory said

"Who might the father's be?" Luke asked

"Well Logan if I'm 9 weeks" Luke cut her off

"Logan the one who's engaged to the French heiress?" Luke asked

"Yes," Rory said

"Ok and the other guy?" Luke asked

"Well, please don't kill him or me, But if I'm 5 week's its Jess'" Rory said

"I'm going to kill him. He should be here with you to tell me" Luke said

"NO LUKE he doesn't know, and I'm not telling them till I know who the father is," Rory said

"How could Jess do this to you?" Luke asked

"Well he didn't do it alone, I put myself in this position, I brought it on with my irresponsibility," Rory said

"I'm sorry you have to go threw this, If Jess is the father I will make him be around for the baby" Luke said

"Luke, I love that you offered that but I don't want him to do anything he isn't ready for, I'm the one choosing to keep the baby even if he isn't the dad and as for Logan he made his choice, He's getting married. I will tell Logan if it's his but I will be doing it alone" Rory said

"You wont be alone, You have Me, Your mom, Sookie, Oh hell you will have the whole town" Luke said

"I know and thank you for not freaking out, I was scared you would hate me" Rory said

"I could never hate you Rory, I love you as if you where my own kid" Luke said

The next morning November 6th 2016

Lorelai and Rory drive to hart ford to the Hartford Women's Health Office and they run into Honor.

"Hey Rory, How are you doing, Long time no see."

"Hi Honor, I see it has been awhile, How far along are you?"

"Oh 4 month's" honor said

"That's so cool," Rory said

"Ya it is, What are you here for," honor said

"Oh you know just a check up getting a new lady doctor," Rory said

"Oh that's great, they are amazing here," honor said

"I hope so, It looks like I'm going to be moving back to Stars Hollow," Rory said

"Well it's always good to be near family, Have you heard from Logan lately, It almost seems like he's been depressed for the last 7 or so week's," honor said

"Uhhhh No I cant say I have heard from him, I've been busy with my mom's wedding," Rory said

"You should send him an email and see how he's doing he won't talk to me, He just say's he's not looking forward to the wedding" honor said

"Oh, he's the one who proposed he can always back out," Rory said

"Mitchum won't let him in less there's a good reason for it," honor said

"I would think Logan not loving her would be a good enough reason," Rory said

"Huntzburgers don't marry for love they marry for business, I was lucky I was able to marry for love," honor said

"Ya I guess, It may look bad to society if he's a 35-year-old un-married man," Rory said

"Lorelai Gilmore" A nurse called

"Oh I got to get going," Rory said

"That's Dr. Steven's Nurse she's only dealing with pregnant patients today Rory is there something you want to tell me" honor said

"No, I'm just in for an emergency, I have been having severe pain's near my ovaries," Rory said

"Oh well I hope everything is good" honor said

"Thank you I'm sure everything is good," Rory said

The nurse takes Rory and Lorelai into the room

"Please take off everything from the waist down and sit on the exam table when your done," the nurse said

Rory takes her pants and underwear off and walks back into the room with her waiting mom with the paper gown on.

Knock, knock Dr. Stevens walks in

"Hi Lorelai, So your hear for a timing ultrasound?" Dr. Stevens said

"Yes, Please Call me Rory, I had spotting around the time of my person and the Dr that confirmed my pregnancy said that could have just been implantation bleeding," Rory said

"So about how far along do you think you could be?" Dr. Stevens said

"My last regular period was 9 weeks, and the light spotting was 5 week's ago" Rory answered

"Ok well I'm going to give you an internal scan and do measurement's then I will turn the screen for you to see your baby and I will let you know how many weeks you are," Dr. Stevens said

"Ok"

"Ok I'm done you can get dressed and meet me in my office and how many copies would you like?"

"10 just in case," Rory said

"Ok no problem," Dr. Stevens said

After Lorelai and Rory left the Dr's office they ran into Honor again who was Dr. Stevens next appointment, Rory put the pictures behind her to hopefully get her mom to put them in her purse or at least hide them but no luck.

"Rory, Are you trying to hide something?" Honor said

"I'm not hiding anything I just don't want to talk about the finding's right now its kind of personal" Rory said

"Ok well if you need to talk about it let me know, and if you need me to pass anything along to Logan I'm more then willing too," Honor said

"I may take you up on that offer, but nothing needs to be passed on to Logan," Rory said

"Ok," Honor said

As soon as Rory left the Dr's office, she called Josh to ask him what she should do with the information Rory was pregnant. He said wait a few days and if Rory didn't contact Logan to tell Logan that he needs to talk to Rory.

4 days pass November 10th

Honor calls to talk to Logan and see if he has heard from Rory.

"Hello honor."

"Hiya baby brother, How are you doing."

"Still not looking forward to this wedding, but I'm stuck its the dynastic family plan," Logan said

"Well have you heard from Rory?" honor asked

"No, she ended it with me weeks ago, I don't think I will ever hear from her" Logan said

"Maybe you should contact her. She seemed upset when I saw her Monday" honor said

"Where did you see her?" Logan asked

"Dr. Stevens office, My obgyn" honor said

"Doesn't Dr. Stevens only deal with pregnant patients on Monday's? " Logan asked

"I think you should talk to Rory," honor said

"Honor are you trying to tell me something," Logan asked

"I'm trying not to say anything I shouldn't," honor said

"You're a good sister thank you for letting me know, I will get in contact with her right away," Logan said

Logan books a flight to Hartford wanting to talk to Rory face to face. He knows Rory cant hide anything from him that way. He gets the first flight leaving London to Hartford and head home too pack a bag, Tell Odette he has a work trip to make sleep a bit and leave to catch his flight. The flight leaves at 3 am in London (10 pm Hartford time) and arrive at 6 am in Hartford then he's going to see Finn, Colin, and Robert before heading to see Rory. He just tells the guy's that he needs to see Rory and talk to her one on one, He does tell Colin only about Honor's run-in with Rory, and Colin even said he needs to find out for sure before he marries Odette. Colin offer's to let Logan stay at his house in the guest room until everything is figured out with Logan and Rory and he heads to her mom's place to be there around 9 am.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, Knock, Knock

Rory goes to the door and answers it and is surprised to see Logan

"What are you doing here?"

"Rory your pregnant why didn't you tell me your pregnant you know I would have been here in a second" Logan said

"Rory your what" Jess shouts from the living room

"Hold on Jess, Logan you don't need to be here it's not your problem, you are engaged," Rory said

"I will leave her, and we can raise the baby together," Logan said

"Well Logan this isn't your baby its mine, I wanted you to pick me because you love me and not her not because I'm pregnant," Rory says

"No Rory it's our baby, We should be together, I do love you, but I had no way out."

"No Logan it's not your baby, If you want out, you can leave but don't do it for me. It's too late."

"What do you mean it's not my baby and it's too late?"

"Logan, Your not the dad, if you had of said you loved me and wanted to be with me when I saw you last then we could have been together you made your choice now goodbye" Rory shouted at him and slammed the door on his face

"Rory who's the father if not me" Logan shouted through the door

"None of your business, it stopped being your business when you chose to go back to London" Rory shouted out the door to Logan

"Rory, Did I hear that conversation right? Your pregnant" Jess asked

"Yes, this isn't how I wanted to tell you.." Rory said

"Rory Am I..?" Jess asked

"Yes, You're the father, I'm due at the end of July," Rory said

"Rory" Jess was interrupted by Rory

"If you don't want to be in the kid's life that's ok I understand you didn't ask for this"

"No Rory, I'm happy. I'm going to be a dad." Jess said with tears running down his eye's

"You mean it?" Rory said

"Yes 100%," Jess said

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure I could do it on my own" Rory said

"Rory, I know you could do it without me if you wanted. what does this mean for us?" Jess asked

"What do you want it to mean?" Rory asked

"I would love it if we could be a family, Together. I do love you I never stopped" Jess said

"I would love that too, and I do love you too," Rory said

"Who else know's your pregnant?" Jess asked

"Well Honor she told Logan she ran into me obviously, My mom knows and Luke," Rory said

"Who know's I'm the dad?" Jess asked

"Mom, I told her I needed to tell you first before we could tell anyone else," Rory said

"Luke didn't ask when you went to the Dr's," Jess asked

"Mom told him I wanted to tell the father before I told anyone else," Rory said

"So maybe we should tell my mom and Luke together? Maybe tonight?" Jess said

"Yes, mom already planned for dinner at the Inn. She knew that we would tell your mom and Luke asap" Rory said

"Well you mom is a smart lady, I guess I will call my mom and tell her to come to the Inn for dinner," Jess said

"Tell her 6 pm," Rory said

For the rest of the day, Jess and Rory discussed things about their future. Like if they would live together, where they would live, If he would go to the appointment's, What the last name would the baby be given etc. They watched Movies for a while. They went and laid down in her room for a little nap, When they woke up, Jess kissed Rory, and she deepened the kiss. They made out like they did that time at the party in high school but this time Rory didn't stop jess she gave him all of her, and he gave her all of him.

After they got out of bed, they went and had a shower. The decided sharing the shower would save some water, After the shower, Jess put on a nice pair of pants and shirt and helped Rory pick out something that wasn't too tight or showing her belly to much, Not like she had one, but she was paranoid.

Rory and Jess where the first two people to arrive for dinner and Lorelei was happy she wanted to talk to them about what they were going to do. She just wanted to see if they figured anything out and ask about how they were going to announce the new's, She saw they were holding hands and smiling, so that looked good at least. About 10 minutes after Jess and Rory arrived Luke showed up, and right after TJ, Liz and Doula walked in. Lorelai asked them all to sit at the table that was set up for them, and a waiter brought out nonalcoholic beverages for everyone.

"Jess, What made you want to call a family dinner," Liz asked

"Well I thought it would be nice to get together and I have some news" Jess said

Luke looked at Lorelai like "is he about to announce the baby" and Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders

"What is the news, don't keep us waiting," Liz said

"Well really it's not fully my news to tell," Jess said

"Jess tell us already," Luke said sternly

"Well it's also Rory's," Jess said

"Your back together finally, I'm so happy," Liz said

"Mom wait," Jess said

Jess looked at Rory, and she nodded

"Yes, We are back together," Rory said

"We are also expecting," Jess said

"Expecting what?" TJ asked

"A baby.." Jess said in his "you're a dumb ass" tone

Liz looked at Lorelai "We are going to be grandmas."

"Yes your going to be a grandma's," Jess said

"Jess, I need to speak to you for a moment alone," Luke said

"Yes, In the kitchen I guess," Jess said

Luke looked at his nephew and said

"Jess, If you hurt her, walk away from her or that baby or so anything that could upset her I will hurt you myself you hear me?" Luke said

"Yes Uncle Luke I understand, You know I love her, and I love this baby too, I would never walk away from her or the baby, They are my life, and I will do anything for them. I would never do anything to intentionally upset her, and you should know that I want to be like you are with Lorelai." Jess said

"What are your intentions?" Luke asked

"What do you mean, I intend to be a good man and father to her and the baby," Jess said

"I know that, Do you intend on asking her to marry you anytime in the near future?"

"I intend to get to know her as an adult and yes I do intend to ask her to marry me. I don't have a timetable of when to expect it to happen but I want it to happen, and even if she wasn't having my baby I wanted to be with her and marry her" Jess said

"Good Just remember ask her mother and father's before you intend to propose."

"Luke I fully intend to ask you and Lorelai when the time comes, I don't know how to get a hold of her father, but if I can I will ask him too," Jess said

"You have become a good man Jess and I sure as hell hope you keep getting better because that woman and that baby there deserve the best," Luke said

Luke handed Jess the key to the apartment over the diner to stay in so he and Rory could talk alone and be comfortable.

"I know, I don't deserve them, but I have them, and I will not lose them, I already lost her once, and I won't do it again," Jess said

"Good, Now let's eat," Luke said

Luke and Jess went back to the dining area to sit down, Rory whispered into Jess' ear

"What did he say to you."

"He threatened to hurt me if I ever did anything to upset you and that I should realize what I have, I told him I already know since I lost it before and then gave me a key to the apartment above the diner."

"Well that's so sweet of Luke, I know you love me and have for a long time I just needed to open up and trust you."

"You have given me the best thing a guy could ever ask for, A second chance and a baby."

Lorelai asked Luke what he said to Jess

"I think him if he hurt her or the baby I would hunt him down and hurt him."

"Well isn't that sweet of you honey, you love her and the baby. I also don't think you needed to threaten him, and I don't think he will run again he knows what he has now"

"Ya he said that"

"How long have you two been back together?" Liz asked

"Umm, we just got back together today," Jess said

"When did she get pregnant? How did it become" Liz asked

"One night we where drinking and I looked at her and just kissed her, and it turned into her spending the night and produced a baby," Jess said

"What you don't use protection," TJ said

"Well you know sometimes in the heat of the moment things don't go as planned and to be honest, it was the first time it happened with anyone" Jess snarled

"So Jess are you moving to Star's Hollow or is she moving with you?"

"Mother, I don't think we need to discuss this right now, I and Rory are going to iron out some detail's before we make any full decisions."

Rory and Jess already decided on where to live, but they wanted to sit down with Lorelai and tell her alone, It was best not to surprise her with too much news all of a sudden.

"So what's the due date?" Liz asked

"I'm due about July 15th," Rory said

"So it happened last time Jess was here before the wedding?" Liz said

"No mother I mailed her my dick to use and impregnated her from Philadelphia?" Jess said sarcastically

"Jess calm down, Liz I don't think the timing or where it happened matter's, All that anyone needs to know is it happened," Rory said

"Sorry I just don't think anyone needs to know details of where or when it happened," Jess said

"I'm sorry I'm just happy," Liz said

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it in front of my teenage sister, My mom, My uncle or My mother in law," Jess said

Lorelai, Liz, TJ, Rory, and Doula look at jess

"Anything else you two would like to tell us?" Lorelai asked

"No, Sorry it came out wrong I meant my girlfriend's mom," Jess said

"Ok, Because that wouldn't be a bad thing you know," Lorelai said, and Liz agreed

"It would be soon, and We need to get to know each other again as adult's, That why we are dating," Jess said

"Does this mean I can get pregnant when I'm dating someone?" Doula asked

"No, You won't be having sex till your much older and can handle a child" Jess snapped

"Wow bro slow down I was joking," Doula said

"I don't care if it was a joke If you where having sex right now I would kill the guy and I'm lucky Rory, and I are 32 and Uncle Luke didn't kill me for letting this happen," Jess said

"Whoa protective older brother," Luke said

"It's hot how protective you are," Rory said under her breath loud enough only jess could hear

Jess looked at Rory smirked and kissed her and whispered: " calm down, Later babe."

Lorelai knew precisely what was going threw Rory's head she was in Rory's position and the hormones are crazy.

After dinner, Jess and Rory excused them self's and said they had some thing's to figure out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe my son is 32 and finally not only just with Rory but expecting his first child," Liz said

"I can't believe he is 32 and doesn't have multiple children, I'm just happy he's been responsible for using protection other than the one time with Rory," Luke said

"I Hope he marries her soon, It's not good for a baby born out of wedlock, No offense to Lorelai she was young and knew it wouldn't last," Liz said

"I don't think them getting married because she is pregnant is a good idea, and we both know it wouldn't keep him around if he didn't want to be," Luke said

"I think they should spend time living together too see if they can even live together before they get married," Lorelai said

"I agree Lorelai," Luke said

"It would be nice if they got married but they need time it hasn't even been a full day since he found out," Lorelai said

"What do you mean, when did she find out?" Liz asked

"She found out Monday and just told him today because she wanted to tell him in person," Lorelai said

"Oh well I'm surprised they told us so soon," Liz said

"I don't think they wanted to keep the secret from the family anymore," Lorelai said

"I'm happy she was able to give him a second chance and didn't keep him from the baby," Liz said

"Well I don't think she would have ever kept him from the baby, She knows what it's like to not have a dad, and he has grown up a lot since he was 18," Luke said

"The second chance thing was in inevitable with how much she see's he has grown up she just needed to feel like she could trust him and he is a lot like Luke these day's," Lorelai said

Next morning November 11th

Jess and Rory wake up curled up in each other's arm's, and Jess feels Rory stirring a bit.

"Good Morning sexy."

"Good Morning Dodger"

"How was your sleep?" Jess asked

"The best I've had since I found out I was pregnant," Rory said

"Well that's good I hope you sleep that well every night your in my arms," Jess said

"I hope so too," Rory said

"Are you Hungry?" Jess asks

"Ya, but what are the chances of getting out of here without anyone seeing us and asking 500 question's?" Rory ask's

"Well the only other way out other then the diner you cant take, not with the precious cargo on board," Jess says

"Well I guess we go down and face the question's, They are all going to figure out we are back together soon enough," Rory says

"Ya, I don't have a problem with telling them to bug off," Jess said

"I know, We can either ignore the questions or nicely tell them we aren't talking about it," Rory said

"Oh ya nicely I will tell them to mind their own" Jess said with a snicker

"Or just say no comment," Rory said

"If you say, so darling" Jess said

"Your cute, Less talk more food," Rory said

"I will serve tour coffee 1/4 caf 3/4 decaf, no fighting or whining," Jess said

"Fine just don't let anyone see, or they will suspect," Rory said

"I know," Jess said

They walked downstairs and emerged from behind the curtain to stares and whisper's

"See, I told you he had a girl up there," Babette said as quietly as she could

"It's Rory" Miss patty say's shocked

"I heard them last night when I walked by the diner," Babette said quietly

"Hey Town gossip's, We can hear you even if your trying to whisper, You should mind your own" Jess said

"What she gave you another chance to run out on her when things get tough," Dean said

"Look, Bud, I'm not going to leave her again, I know what I have this time, and I will not lose them," Jess said

"Them?" Miss Patty said

"By them, I meant her and Lorelai," Jess said

Rory kisses Jess and hugs and whispers to him"Nice cover up on the slip."

"Well remember they are loved here."

"I know they are loved by the town, Rory is also loved by me, and I won't hurt her again," Jess said

"We both know you will either leave or she will leave you because you will never deserve her," Dean said

"Dean why don't you go to your parent's house with your family, You know your wife and 3.5 kid's, Instead of trying to start a fight with Jess," Rory said

"Your right with one thing dean, I don't deserve her, but I also am going to do everything I can to keep her happy" Jess said

"Ya your not rich enough to keep her you will never amount to anything you couldn't even finish high school," Dean said

"Dean I think you should leave before I let Jess make you leave," Rory said angrily

"I'M amount to more already then you dean," Jess said

"Jess, please stop," Rory said

"Yes babe, anything you say," Jess says

"Your whipped" Dean said

"No, I'm just respectful of what she asks of me," Jess said

"Anyone got anything else they want to say?" Jess asked

"Treat her right Jess," Babette said

"We knew it would happen sooner or later," Miss Patty said

"From what I heard last night you two seem very hot and heavy," Kirk said

Rory his her face blushing

"Well, what can I say Rory is a sexy woman I can't help myself around her" Jess said with a smile

"Jess you make me proud, I can tell she enjoyed herself," Miss Patty said smiling

"Jess can you make pancakes to go and bring my coffee upstairs I suddenly need to lay down."

"Yes, I will bring it all up, and we can eat up there," Jess said

"Jess you go get her she seems like a very charged girl" Miss patty say's

"Miss Patty Please, No more. I don't wish to talk about my relationship any further She is embarrassed enough" Jess said

"You do love her don't you?" Babette said

"Ya I always have, I never stopped and I always will," Jess said

"You have grown up so much from a hoodlum to a nice young man who deserves Rory" Miss patty said

"I sure hope so," Jess said

Jess got the food and the specially mixed coffee and took it upstairs to Rory who he found asleep on the bed holding a sweater of his. He felt bad waking her up, but she needed to feed their baby.

"Rory hun, come eat some food, I got your coffee also," Jess said

"I'm coming Jess, Did I mention I love you," Rory said

"I love you too," Jess said

"I hope you had fun while I blushed," Rory said

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I want to flaunt that we are back together," Jess said

"It's alright I understand, thank you for what you said to miss patty when I was walking up the stairs," Rory said

"Oh you heard that," Jess asked

"Yes, I think the town may start seeing that you do love me," Rory said with a smile

"I hope so. I have a question for you. Can we start telling the town about the baby? I want to before my mom open's her big mouth" Jess asked

"Yes, Would you rather do it person to person or all at once?" Rory asked

"Tonight at the town meeting, then we can get all the questions answered at once," Jess said

"Wow Jess Mariano you want to attend a town meeting," Rory said

"For this purpose yes, what should we say if they ask how long we have been back together?" Jess asked

"How about we just tell them we were seeing each other for a few weeks then we made it official the other day?" Rory said

"Sound's good, it is the truth, We did see each other for a few weeks, You know Taylor is going to be mad" Jess said

"It's not Taylor's business what we do with our bodies together," Rory said

"That's the right attitude," Jess said with a smile

"So food and lay in bed maybe read?" Rory said

"Yes food and anything your up to in bed as long as it's quiet," Jess said

"Mmmmm my kind of man, you read my mind," Rory said

"You did tell me what I and the hormones are doing to your body, So I thought I would offer," Jess said coyly

Jess locked the door and put the "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the door in case Luke needed something not knowing they were up their busy. They stayed in bed for another 4 hour's till Rory sent him downstairs for snacks and drinks. When people saw him come down with a smirk on his face, They all assumed what they had been doing up there, and a few people even whistled at him.

"Calm down people we have been reading and talking gosh," Jess said

"Is that what the young ones call it these day's?" Miss Patty said

"Miss Patty. Please can you leave me and Rory's personal life out of your gossip and assumption's even if that is what we where doing we don't want the whole town knowing about it, We will tell the town what we think they should know" Jess said as he walked back upstairs


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and jess have dinner with Luke and Lorelai in the closed diner before the town meeting and tell them about the things that happened in the diner earlier in the day. Luke and Lorelai tell jess and Rory they are proud for everything they said standing up for each other and trying to make sure the gossip mill doesn't spread their business around town. Once they finish dinner they head over to the town meeting and every time Luke, Lorelai, Rory or Jess are asked anything about the relationship between jess and Rory they just say they aren't answering anything right now.

Taylor goes threw the normal town business and asks if anyone else would like to speak, Rory hold her hand up and brings jess up to the front.

"I know you all have probably heard that me and jess where heard having some Private time above the diner and that we appear to be together, So we wanted to address it ourselves and answer any question's you may have. Yes we are together and yes we have had private time, No we don't not wish to discuss it with anyone nor do we want to talk about it with anyone, If you think you hear something it may be something else, Please do not discuss our personal life with each other, We don't discuss your personal life so don't discuss ours.." Rory get interrupted by Taylor

"Well any noise heard is a town matter, if the town can hear it then the children can hear it."

"Oh shut up Taylor and let us finish," Jess said

"We also wanted to announce I'm pregnant," Rory said

"Jess you Hoodlum, Why would you do this to poor innocent Rory?" Taylor say's

"Seriously you don't think she had any say in it" Jess ask's

"Well its not like Rory," Taylor said

"Well Taylor, I did have a say and I did let it happen and guess what Taylor I loved every mind blowing second of it," Rory said angrily

"Someone is hormonal," Taylor said

"No someone is fed up with you putting the blame on one person and not everyone involved," Luke said

"Any question's?" Rory asked

"How long have you been back together?"

"We have been seeing each other almost a few month's and made it official a few day's ago," Jess said

"Oh so you got her pregnant so that you could keep her around," Taylor said

"No Taylor, The pregnancy was not planned on wither of our part's it just happened and we love each other that why we are together," Jess said

"When are you due?"

"mid July" Rory said

"Are you staying in star's hollow."

"We are still discussing thing's," Jess said

"When's the wedding."

"We haven't discussed marriage as we are going to get to know each other as adults more first," Rory said

"Anything else?" Jess asked

Later that night jess and Rory sat down with Luke and Lorelai to discuss the living situation.

"Mom, Luke we wanted to talk to you about the living situation, I don't want to live in the house because you need your own privacy your newly married and me and jess where thinking it would be good if I maybe moved to Philadelphia with him since he has Truncheon and I cant look for a job there, What do you think" Rory asked

"If you think that's best, All I ask is you come visit often, You can stay in the Apartment above the Diner when you need it and if you want after the baby is born we can set up a little area for the baby with a crib," Lorelai said

"You mean your not upset?" Rory asked

"No sweetie your 32 and pregnant, Jess lives and works in Philadelphia. You need to be with him and get to know each other again, I could never ask you to stay for my own selfish reason's" Lorelai said

"You and Luke already talked about it didn't you?" Jess asked

"Yes we did and I brought up the part of you two getting to know each other better before the baby comes and if your long distance it would be harder," Luke said

"Really?"

"Rory, this is the best thing for your little family, You need to figure out if you can live together and possibly be married one day because it will be so much harder with a baby," Lorelai said

"Well I'm glad we have your blessing," Jess said

"I would have gone anyways just because I know in the long run you would have realized it's what we need right now," Rory said

"You know Rory there's 2 more people your going to have too tell", Lorelai said

"Mom, don't say D and G," Rory said

"Then I wont say it, But you will have to tell honor," Lorelai said

"Oh I'm sure honor already know's it's not Logan's," Jess said

"How," Lorelai asked

"Well it seems honor told Logan about our little run in and he flew all the way from logon thinking I was keeping his child from him," Rory said

"Really, Did you tell him Jess is the dad?"

"I didn't tell him who was I just it's not him, it's not his business, I was about to tell Jess when Logan knocked and freaked out and that's how jess found out I was pregnant" Rory said  
"Rory he could think your lying to him by not giving a name but I understand" Lorelai said

"Your kidding, You couldn't even break your own news to jess because Logan blew it with his assumption's"

"Ya, Its a good thing Jess knew about the mistake I made with Logan the last time" Rory said

"Logan is a dick, and always has been" Jess said

"Ya he can be, More when he feels threatened by another guy over me" Rory said referring to the bar 10 years ago

"Well anyway's mom, Luke. We are going to get heading back to the apartment to make some more plan's for housing and go to bed I'm beat" Rory says

"Don't have too much loud fun tonight Taylor may get mad and ban you from fornicating in the privacy of likes building" Lorelai said with a smile

"MOTHER" Rory shouted

"Loin fruit" Lorelai replied

Once Rory and Jess got back to the apartment they made sure all windows where closed and had some Private time before bed. Afterwards they decided that until Rory was at least 5 month pregnant they would stay in the apartment he was currently at in Philadelphia and after that they would move to a bigger place so they had more room for the baby, As for telling Emily Gilmore about the baby she was just simply going to go there on her own before she moved and tell her she is pregnant moving away and moving in with her boyfriend and wouldn't be able to attend Friday night dinners anymore.

7 days pass November 18th

Rory and jess packed up Their car's and started to pack Luke truck to take Rory's stuff to Philadelphia later today when she got a call from Finn.

"Hello Finn"

"Hello Love, Are you in stars hollow right now."

"Yes why."

"I need to see you right now, we need to talk."

"Ok meet me outside the gazette in 5."

"See you in 5 love."

Rory walked over to the gazette to meet with Finn as fast as she could walk because he sounded worried

"Finn what's wrong."

"Love, I need to know is it true?"

"Is what True?"

"Are you expecting?'

"Yes, I am, Why"

"Logan, He is heartbroken."

"I cant help that, he had his chance and he went back to her"

"After he left you here he went home and broke it off with her"

"Well, it was a month too late."

"The boy loves you, hes willing to be the father of the baby even if it's not really his"

"I'm sorry Finn, I wish there was something I could do, but he chose to go be with her after new Hampshire so I moved on."

"So the baby really isn't his?"

"No, It's my bf's."

"Oh dear."

"What is oh dear?"

"He told Mitchum you where pregnant and he said he was sure you were just saying it wasn't his to keep Logan doing what his dad asked him to do."

"Well, I told him the truth it's not his baby."

"Mitchum wants you with Logan, he's mush happier with you."

"I cant be with him, I love him and I always will but he chose her and it wasn't until he thought I was having his baby that he wanted to be with me."

"Love, he wanted you to ask him to stay."

"I didn't feel I had to right to after breaking his heart at my graduation."

"I understand, I will tell him."

"I would love to still be friends but I need to see if I can work things out with Jess in Philadelphia."

"Ok love I will relay the message to Logan."

"Thank you and tell him I understand if he says no to being friends."

"I will, Goodbye love."

"Good bye my finny."

Rory walks back to her mom and lukes house in tears and Jess immediately runs over to her to make sure she's ok she tells him she needs to talk to her mom for a min.

"Rory, What's up sweetie?" Lorelai ask's

"Mom Finn just told me Logan left Odette and he doesn't care if the baby is his or not he wants to be with me and he's depressed and not getting out of bed and I'm worried he may hurt himself again" Rory rambles on

"What do you mean again?" Lorelai asks

"When I said no to him in collage he almost dank himself to death, Finn found him laying on his living room floor just in time, mom I love jess and want to make things work with him, but I cant live with knowing Logan may die because I rejected him again," Rory says

"Rory, it's not your fault you moved on and now your pregnant and moving to Philadelphia, Please don't worry about Logan I'm sure the boys are keeping him safe" Lorelai say's

"Mom they cant watch him 24/7 and its bad when Finn is freaked out" Rory say's

"Rory you need to think really hard do you want to try and make things work with Jess or be with Logan who has no tie to your baby and may not be able to deal with having jess in your and the babies life's?" Lorelai said

"I want to make things work with Jess, I need him" Rory said

"then you do that, Email Logan or text and tell him why you cant be with him and tell him how you feel" Lorelai said

"Thank you mom, Now let's head to Philadelphia to get me moved I need away from Hartford but we have to stop in too see grandma first"

"Oh your doing the tell and flea" Lorelai says with a smile

"I kind of have too, Mitchum knows and I don't need her finding out I'm pregnant from him or Shira" Rory says


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes you need to tell her asap, or he will be very hurt being the last to know," Lorelai says

"You ok now Rory?" Jess asks

"Yes just want to get out of stars hollow and tell my grandma and leave Hartford as soon as possible I need to get to our home," Rory says

"Ok, did you want me to go with you to Hartford?"

"No, Its ok that you, I just need to tell her on my own, Mom will be there to back me up"

"Ok call me when you get to Philadelphia and I will come unload the car and truck so you and your mom can rest"

"Thank you jess I will let you know when I'm there"

They all leave Lorelai and Lukes home at the same time, Jess going straight to Philadelphia and Rory stopping at her grandma's.

"Did you want us to stop at grandmas with you sweetie?"

"No mom I need to do it on my own and please don't tell jess I did it alone"

"Ok kiddo, See you in Philadelphia"

Rory pull's up to the Gilmore residence in Hartford and knocks on the door

"Why hello Rory, come in some in"

"Hello Grandma"

"Come sit in the sitting room and tell me why you're here to visit"

Rory walks into the sitting room to find Mitchum and Logan waiting

"Logan, Mitchum what are you doing here, You better not have told her" Rory asks

"Rory what had the better not have told me?" Emily asks

"I wont be able to attend Friday night dinner's anymore I'm moving away" Rory says

"Well dear Logan told me he want's to take you to London" Emily says

"Grandma, I'm not going to London I'm Pregnant" Rory says

"Well that would be a good reason to go to London and marry Logan" Emily says

"It's not his baby, Grandma" Rory says

"Rory I love you I don't care if it's my baby I will still raise the baby and we can have one of our own, I just want to marry you" Logan say's

"Rory, you should marry him you don't want to be like your mother, an unwed mother for 32 year's" Emily says

" Grandma I'm not like my mom, I'm not 16, and like her I'm not going to get married because I got pregnant, I'm moving with my boyfriend who's the father of the baby, we are going too see if we can make this work even though we are newly into this relationship as adult's, It may not work out I don't know but I need to try for the sake of my baby" Rory say's

"I still think Logan's offer would be better" Emily say's

"Grandma, If ii told you I was dating someone who was the heir to the family dynasty would you be ok with that?" Rory asks

"Yes, I would prefer it be Logan still" Emily say's

"What if I said he was a New York times best selling author" Rory says

"Well that's good for him but it doesn't mean he could provide for you and the baby properly" Emily says

"Rory think of it this way our family will be able to take care of you and the baby the way you deserve to be taken care of never having a want for anything" Mitch says

"Grandma, I will be with who I want and you have no say who I marry or date, Good night and Mitchum your family doesn't need to take care of me life I'm a damsel in distress, I can take care of myself and my baby"

"Logan, I really hope you take the offer I told Finn to tell you about, I would really love it as I do still care for and love you but you still chose her over me after New Hampshire" Rory says

"Rory what does new Hampshire have to do with anything?" Emily asks

"Logan know's and I'm sure Mitchum too" Rory says

Rory gives Logan one last kiss before she leaves

"Goodbye Logan, I hope to hear from you soon"

Rory calls Her mom and Luke to tell them about what she just went threw and tells them not to mention anything to Jess as he would just really mad, Lorelai calls her mother and flips out as soon as she is off the phone with Rory.

Once Rory, Luke, and her mom are in Philadelphia Rory, and Lorelai is told to put their feet up in the living room while the guys move everything, Matt, and Chris were even there helping move tuff and unpack a bit.

"Seriously jess you spoil me, But I can unpack my own stuff you know" Rory said

"Rory I want you to relax, it was a long drive and you had to deal with your grandmother, that's stressful enough" Jess said

"hey Luke loves me so he made me sit too" Lorelai says

"No I just know exercise is not in the Gilmore vocabulary" Luke says jokingly but its kind of true

"Hey I resent that remark, I work out a little" Rory say's

"Ok so exercise is not in your moms vocabulary, You learnt it in collage" Logan said

"Damn straight, I'm scared my body may catch up to my eating soon" Rory said laughing

"I don't see that ever happening" Jess said

"Probably not with my genetics but if I have more kids that could change" Rory said

"No matter what I will love you even if your 1000lbs"

"I'm glad to hear that but it wont ever happen" Rory said with a laugh

Once all the box's where in the house the unpacking began, Jess and Rory did the Bedroom stuff, Matt and Chris did the Book's and they knew what book shelf's where for Rory, Luke and Lorelai headed back to stars hollow since Lorelai wasn't feeling all that good.

The next Morning November 19th

Jess, Matt, and Chris where at truncheon working today, Rory stayed home to send out resumes and job hunt.

"Jess are you and Rory going to stay in that apartment when the baby comes?" Matt asks

"No, We are going to look for a place when she's closer to 5 months along so we have more room for the baby" jess said

"Well since no one lives upstairs anymore why don't we just clean it out and you can live upstairs, You would be close to work, The baby and Rory" Chris sais

"You guys would really be ok with that?" jess asked

"Of course, you're a part owner too, We know it's going to be hard with a new baby to be able to find an affordable place mostly if Rory is staying home with the baby" Matt said

"Ya that is true" jess said

"It might even be better because if Rory needs help you can always pop up or she can bring the baby down " Chris said

"You guys are right and thank you, I didn't even think about it since it's all storage upstairs" Jess said

"I saw the hell my sister went threw with her first baby, He had a bit of colic and her husband ended up having to take time off work to help her so she could get sleep" Matt said

"My brother was a single dad from the time his baby was born and he thankfully was able to live upstairs' he said it was the best commute and made life a lot easier" Chris said

"Well it's settles I will clean upstairs and me and Rory will move in when it's time, I'm sure Rory will love being so close too all the book's" Jess said

At the end of the day jess goes home to Rory and tells her that the guys mentioned moving in upstairs from truncheon when the baby is closer to being due so jess can be close to Rory and the baby after it come's, Rory likes the idea of him and the guys being close by so she agrees, Jess and her will be upstairs clearing things out every chance they get until they can move in, at least that's the plan.

30 day's pass December 19th

Rory goes to her Dr for some abnormal pain she's having and the Dr gives her an ultrasound and does the regular measuring then checks Rory's file and looks funny and say's she will be right back. The Dr brought in a second opinion and the person checked out the two separate scan's and confirms what the Dr say's

"Rory, We just double checked our records and it appears your baby has grown quite a bit and fast, The baby is measuring 2 weeks bigger then it should be compared to your last scan and it can happen in scans when they are done super early, but we think you may actually be 12 weeks not 8 weeks 2 days" Dr Stevens said

"What.. This makes things a lot more complicated" Rory asked

"There is only a few options we can do to find out what's going on" Dr Stevens said

"Ok what are they?" Rory asked

"We can keep checking the baby every 2 weeks via ultrasound or we can do amniocentesis, we would like to do the amniocentesis anyways due to your age but it cant be done until your 14-16 weeks, We would check the lung maturity and that will tell us more" Dr Stevens said

"Well I need to know, can we do both?" Rory asked

"Yes we can do both, I recommend we do both to be sure" Dr Stevens said

"Ok so I come back in 2 weeks and we talk more then?"

"Yes I will see you in 2 weeks I am so sorry for this"

"Honestly its better I found out now then later, Is there a way we can check the DNA also, I want to be 100% sure"

"Yes we can do all that with the amniocentesis"

"Ok see you in 2 weeks"

As soon as Rory left the dr's office she called her mom in tears and said she needed to see her and to not let Luke know, She rushed to her mom's house into her old room

"Mom, I'm scared" Rory said

"What's wrong sweets?" Lorelai asked

"Mom they did an ultrasound, I may be further along then they previously thought, the baby grew really fast" Rory said

"Oh crap, so it may be Logan's after all" Lorelai said

"I am going to get scans done every 2 weeks to keep checking plus I'm getting amniocentesis done, I will be able to do a DNA test from that but they are mainly doing it for my age and to check the lung maturity to be able to know more about how far along I really am" Rory said

"Rory it will be ok, You need to tell jess" Lorelai said

"Mom I cant it will kill him and he may change his mind" Rory said

"If he loves you and would be with you no matter what like he said he wont leave, he will be happy to just be with you, He still needs to know for the DNA test" Lorelai said

"What about Logan? Do I tell him too?" Rory asked

"No not till you know for sure, Just go tell Jess now and see what he say's" Lorelai said

"Don't be surprised if I end up back here tonight" Rory said

What Rory didn't know was Honor was close with the nurse at the dr's office and as soon as Rory booked an appointment for 2 weeks away the nurse got curious and looked in her file to find the ultrasound finding's, She may be 4 weeks further along then expected. The nurse called Honor with this information, The next appointment date and that jess didn't come to the appointment's and honor called Logan right away to tell him it may be his baby after all and the other information. Logan made a plan for that appointment and the boys where involved in helping him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory got to the apartment over the diner and told jess they needed to talk, she was really nervous on what he would do and he could tell she was nervous.

"Rory, What's wrong?"

"Jess the baby is ok but there is a discrepancy of my gestation now." Rory said

"What do you mean?" jess asked

"I may be further along then they thought." Rory said

"By how far" jess said

"4 weeks" Rory said

"So it may be Logan's baby, How will we know for sure" jess asked

"I'm going to get ultrasounds every 2 weeks and I have to get amniocentesis, they can check lung maturity to get a better picture." Rory said

"But is there a way of knowing 100%" jess asked

"A DNA test they can provide at the same time" Rory said

"I think we should do that, I need to know if its logans baby or not, It complicates a lot of things if it is his, I need to think" jess said

"Jess I'm going to spend the night at my moms I don't need to be anymore stressed then I am" Rory said with a tear rolling down her cheek

Rory went and told her mom what happened

"Rory you have to admit it's a shock, it would be a shock to find out that your gf may be having another man's baby from before you where together" Lorelai said

"Well he shouldn't have made it seem like DNA mattered, Like you said if he really loves me he wouldn't care. But he does care" Rory said crying

"Rory just get some sleep, you have a long trip home tomorrow" Lorelai said

"Ok mom" Rory said

 **2 week's pass January 2nd**

Rory went for her ultrasound to check on the development, While she was at her appointment Jess had a visitor.

"Welcome to truncheon book's let me know if I can help you find anything"

"I'm looking for Jess Mariano"

"That would be, What can I do for you today?"

"You can step aside, Leave Rory, She needs someone better then you"

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"A concerned friend, If you don't break it off with her your life will become a living hell"

"I'm not leaving her, no matter what"

"Prepare to lose everything then"

"You cant be much of a friend to her if your willing to break a family up"

"You cant be a family if her kid isn't yours"

"That baby is mine even if not by blood"

"The baby can be taken away if you don't leave her, Do you really want to kill her"

"Choose wisely Mr. mariano"

While Rory was in the exam room Dr Stevens told her that baby was still measuring 4 weeks ahead of the first ultrasound and she would be about 14 week's, They scheduled the amniocentesis for 2 weeks from today.

When Rory was leaving Dr Stevens office she ran into Logan, Finn, Robert and Colin in the waiting room they where waiting for her.

"Hi boy's I've missed you, What do you want Logan I'm not up to talking to you"

"We have missed you too" Finn, Colin and Robert said together

"Rory you don't need to talk just listen"

"Fine you got 5 minutes"

"Rory I love you I want to be with you, I just want you to give me a chance. I'm willing to be friends and I need some sort of contact with you I'm going insane here not seeing you or talking too you. I don't want you to get mad at this request but I want a DNA test so I can put the thoughts in my head to rest, I feel a connection" Logan said

"Logan I was going to call you anyways, I want the DNA test also it's set for 2 weeks from now. Jess want's it too since things got complicated and the test may very well end my relationship"

"Ace, what do you mean your relationship may depend on this test and how did things get complicated"

"Well you clearly are like your father and know things so you probably know about the ultrasound contradictions and the baby may just be yours after thus complicated as for the relationship part I'm sure jess wont be able to handle you being the father of his gf's baby and will ask me to leave, That is if he doesn't before the results are in. I'm sleeping in a separate room as him because of this already so we are basically over and I'm going to be going back to my mom's jobless, broke, and homeless"

"Ace, I told you before I will take care of you and the baby no matter who's baby it is"

"I don't need to be taken care of, I need a job, money and a house"

"I know you don't need to be taken care of, I want to take care of you. I can give you a job and help you get your own place and anything else you need, If you wanted you could stay at me and Robert's place until you get money saved up to get your own"

"You could even stay at my place love" Finn said

"My place even" Colin said

"You know we would do anything for you, your family and that baby I too no matter what" Robert said

"You guys are so wonderful to offer, I may take you up on it but right now I just need to try and work things out with jess because if he is the dad I want him around for his baby"

"We understand Love" Finn said

"As for your offer Logan, I would love to keep in contact with you but there will be come condition's" Rory said

"Anything" Logan said

"No late night phone call's, text's or booty call's, No showing up at my place randomly, No provoking jess, No sex talk, Nothing two friends wouldn't do and I don't mean fwb" Rory said

"Got it, So nothing I wouldn't do with Finn" Logan said

"Basically yes maybe a bit more, I don't need to know how far you have taken your love act." Rory said with a laugh

"Done, it may be hard but I can do it, I have a condition too. If you need ANYTHING no matter what no matter where I am or anything if you need anything please call, If I cant do it between the 4 of u guy's we can" Logan said

"Ok agreed"

"So love, Can we take you out"

"Fine, no place that could end me up in the news please" Rory said

"No over 100% privacy, we have a car in the underground, we can have your car taken someplace and drop you off or bring you back here to get it later. We are taking you somewhere that no one has a camera" Logan said

"Where may this be?"

"A VIP club, they take anything that can take picture's or audio away at the door" Finn said

"I didn't know those existed" Rory said

"Well when you're in the press business you find places like that easier" Logan said

"Well let's go, I'm trusting you 4 with me and the baby" Rory said

"We wouldn't do anything to harm you or the precious cargo, It's a Gilmore and It could be a Huntzburger, Logan would kill us" Colin said

The guys took her to a club, More like a speak easy restaurant, One of the rules was "What happens here, stay's here" That made Rory remember the Vegas deal Rory and him had before.

"Love, What would you like to eat" Finn asked

"I don't know it all look's good" Rory said

"Do you trust me ace?" Logan asked

"Yes, of course" Rory answered

"Let me order for you, I know what you cant have because of the pregnancy" Logan said

"Sure, you always order me amazing food" Rory said

"Mate, you sure know a lot about pregnancy" Finn said With and eyebrow raised

"I've been doing some reading at honor's house Just in case, The info is always useful you know" Logan said

"I'm sure that's why you where reading the baby book's" Colin said snickering

"It is useful information for someone to have for when they have their own children, Finn, Colin Robert maybe you should be reading them more, The way you go you may have a few kids kicking around if not one coming soon" Rory said

"Love, I'm careful, I use protection" Finn said

"I'm careful too" Colin said

"Me three" Robert said

"Guess what I said the same thing and guess what, In the heat of the moment things can be forgotten or even can break, Just ask Logan over here" Rory said while patting Logan on the leg accidently

"Trying to make this friends only thing a bit harder on me eh ace" Logan asked

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too.." Rory said

"That's alright I just wont stand up till it goes" Logan said

"Love you still got that magical power, 1 touch and he's ready to go" Finn said

Rory covered her face blushing

"Shut up Finn" Logan said when he saw Rory blush

"It's a good thing, for her at least, Try it with me love" Finn said

"If you try it with Finn try it with me also" Colin said

"Me also" Robert said

Rory looked at Logan like "are they serious" Logan looked at her and said why not for fun

Rory walked over to Colin and touched his leg and gave him a look It for sure turned him on a little bit, She then walked over to Robert and whispered into his ear and he almost bust in his pant's, The she walked to Finn and touched his leg

"Love, Your touch is magical"

"Apparently my words are even more magical, and out of the 4 I turned Logan on more"

"Only because he knows what it feels like to be in you love" Finn said

"You want to find out" Rory said with a cheeky grin

Logan's heart sunk

"LOVE, you wouldn't, but I would love too. I wont but I would so love too" Finn said

"Anyone else wanna know?" Rory asked

"I'm willing to test this out" Robert said

Logan felt anger over Robert even thinking it would be ok to be with the woman he loves.

"Well too bad the only one of you 4 that will eve know is Logan, I'm not a girl that gets passed around"

Logan smiled and his heart was back to happy

"You're a good girl, Just a wild one" Logan said

"I'm just a relationship kind of girl" Rory said

"Not my kind of girl" Finn said

"Not mine either" Colin said

"I could go for a relationship kind of girl" Robert said

"Robert I'm not offering" Rory said

"I wasn't asking" Robert said

"Good, keep it that way" Logan said angrily


	7. Chapter 7

The food got to the table, and Logan ordered a simple chicken alfredo for Rory and cannelloni for him, Knowing Rory would ask to try his he knew there was nothing she couldn't have in either dish.

"Mmmmm Logan this is amazing, You do it every time," Rory said

"Your welcome, I just have a talent for knowing what you like," Logan said

"That you do among many other talents's, can I have a bit of yours?" Rory said

"Of course," Logan said while cutting a piece up and then feeding it to Rory

"Logan you romantic, Hitting on my love like that" Finn said

"She's not yours, Or anyone's for that matter. She is Rory, her own woman" Logan said

"Suck up," Colin said to Logan

"Well I just know how to treat women when I want them around longer than a few hours," Logan said in a snarky tone

"Boy's I should get heading home, I will have someone asking where I have been," Rory said

"Ok, I will drop you all off on the way to my house," Logan said

First, they dropped Robert off, then Colin then Finn, Logan wanted a moment alone with Rory before he left her

"Rory I do want to thank you for giving me this chance to spend time with you and have contact with you, I promise I won't blow it this time," Logan said

"I know Logan, I trust you," Rory said

Logan helped Rory out of the car and Logan went to give Rory a good bye hug, and she leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss

"I'm so sorry Rory I shouldn't have."

"Logan it was all me, I just needed to know," Rory said

"Know what?" Logan asked

"If it was still there," Rory said

"Is it?" Logan asked

"You tell me," she said as she walked away smiling

"Rory your killing me here," Logan said with a smile

"I know Huntzburger, I'm sorry," Rory said

"I'm going to call you later to discuss this" Logan said

"I look forward to it," Rory said laughing

Rory got into her car and drove back to stars hollow where her mom was waiting for her

"Hey kid where have you been?" Lorelai asked

"You know around, Ran into someone, Ate you know that kind of stuff," Rory said

"Oh who was it honor," Lorelai asked

"Um no just a few friends from collage" Rory said

"Oh, Anyone special," Lorelai asked

"No, not, just people," Rory said

"Ok, Jess is at the apartment," Lorelai said

"Well jess can stay there," Rory said

"Rory tell me what's going on with you two," Lorelai asked

"Still sleeping separately, he said he's still processing after 2 weeks, so I think we are over," Rory said

"Rory doesn't say that you don't know that for sure," Lorelai said

"Mom has been thinking about a test for 2 weeks but he says he loves the baby and me even if it's not his, He sure acts like he's going to run," Rory said

"I think you should talk to him he came here a little worried" Lorelai said

"If you say so I will," Rory said

"Remember don't do anything until you know for sure," Lorelai said

"I know mom, I'm on my way to see him now," Rory said

Rory walked over to the diner and walked straight up to the apartment and didn't even knock; She found jess on the phone with someone saying he couldn't talk and he would call them back

"You could have finished."

"No, I need to talk to you more."

"Ok shoot."

"I think one of Logan's 3 friends came into Truncheon today and."

Rory Interrupted him "When."

"Around 3:30, The guys threatened me that if I didn't break up with you, I would lose everything."

"No, it wasn't one of his friend's they wouldn't do that."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I was with them from 3:00 till about 30 min ago."

"What, Meeting with Logan behind my back."

"No, I ran into him, and he finds things out, He knew about the baby, and we needed to talk."

"What about the other guys being there."

"They sat near us for back up and to witness nothing happened."

"Oh, your worried something may happen?"

"No, I just thought I might need back up, so I didn't kill him just in case, and I'm sure my meeting with him was more innocent then that call you abruptly ended when I came into the room."

"That was no one important."

"Oh, then who."

"Just a friend from high school."

"Oh sounded a little like Shane and her stupid ditsy laugh."

"It was, I needed someone to talk too, and I ran into her today."

"Ya next time talk to Luke."

"Anyways Logan and his friends didn't threaten you, if you want out of the relationship just tell me, I will be heading home in the morning and if you want I can pack up and leave goodbye."

Rory walked out of the room closing the door before he could even say anything and the first call was to Finn

"Hello Love" Finn answered

"Finn are you at home in Hartford?" Rory said

"Yes, what's up love," Finn asked

"I need a place to stay the night away from stars hollow," Rory said

"Come on over I will cancel my plan's," Finn said

"No don't do that I can go somewhere else," Rory said

"Nonsense Love your a higher priority then my plan's," Finn said

"I will be there in 30," Rory said

"I will be waiting in bells," Finn said

"Finn it better be more than bells your wearing when I get there," Rory said

"Darn love you caught me," Finn said laughing

Finn called Logan right away to let him know Rory was coming over and Rory called Logan right after so he hung up with Finn.

"Hi Ace, What can I do ya for?" Logan asked

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be in stars hollow tonight, and I'm staying at Finn's," Rory said

"Did you want me to go home and meet you there?" Logan asked

"No, I want to talk to Finn alone first but if afterwards I am feeling up too it sure," Rory said

"Ok no problem, May I ask why your so upset," Logan asked

"Jess tried to say one of the boys went to his company and threatened to take everything away from him if he didn't leave me I told him it wasn't possible since the 4 of you were with me, He wasn't happy. I also walked in on him talking to his ex gf from before me, The slutty one he was with to make me jealous so I told him if he wants out of the relationship I will be at the hours tomorrow and I can pack my stuff and leave" Rory said

"Wow that would be a big reason to be upset If you need help moving your stuff if you end up doing that just let me know I will hire some people and a truck, You shouldn't be moving in your condition," Logan said

"Thank you I may take you up on that" Rory said

"Don't forget if you need a place to stay, me and Finn's house has space" Logan said

"I know thank you," Rory said

"I would also love to talk to you about today, and It's still on my mind," Logan said

"As long as it's only talking Sure," Rory said

"Did you tell Jess?"

"No, I don't need him freaking out even more," Rory said

"No problem our little secret, If the spare room isn't made up you can sleep in my bed," Logan said

"Thank you. I may just do that" Rory said

Rory got to Finn and Logan's house, and Finn Immediately picked her up and hugged her and placed her on the couch to talk to her, He could tell she was distraught. She told him everything that transpired after Logan, and she dropped him off and made him swear not to say anything to anyone even Logan

"Love, You deserve better than this boyfriend of yours, You still seem to love Logan deeply," Finn said

"I do love Logan, I never stopped, but I also have feelings for Jess he could be my baby's dad," Rory said

"Love, Think about who you would be with if you weren't having this baby," Finn said

"Alone still or hooking up with one of my fantastically flirtatious friend's," Rory said laughing

"Oh love, I could never do that, I could never hurt Logan like that, He loves you so much it would kill him," Finn said

"Don't worry I wouldn't either. It's just funny to joke about. I think if there was no baby and Logan still left Odette I would be with Logan; He has hurt me less, He didn't take off on me until I said no to his proposal, He's also been an amazing boyfriend in the past and even since Hamburg he's been great" Rory said

"I think you have your answer love. You want to be with Logan, not this other guy" Finn said

"Ya maybe so, but I have to think about the baby first," Rory said

"He knows that just remember no matter what he will support you in your decisions no matter how much they hurt him," Finn said

"I know that one of the things I love most about him," Rory said

"I think you should talk to Logan and tell him how you feel," Finn said

"Would it be killing our hang out time if I called him and asked him to come here, I want to be held" Rory asked

"No, Call him you need him," Finn said

Rory called Logan, and he left his parent's home, They weren't going to let him leave until he took Mitchum aside and told him Rory needed him and Mitchum said:" go get your girl." It took Logan less than 20 minutes to drive a 45 min drive just to get to Rory fast. Rory and Logan went into the den and talked, She told him how she felt and that the kiss today was terrific, It felt like the first time at her grand parent's vowel renewal, But that she couldn't do anything until it was officially over between her and jess. He told her how he felt and understood that she wanted to make sure everything was over with her and jess, She just curled up into his arms and slowly fell asleep. After awhile he picked her up and put her on his bed and as going to set up and sleep in the spare room, But Rory pulled him into bed and said stay with me, Hold me then kissed him. Logan laid next to her all night and held her and didn't even try any funky business, He was sweet and respectful also thought it was hard for him to resist he had too, He couldn't make things more complicated or hard on her, or he could risk losing her for good.

The next morning January 3rd

she woke up to the sweet smell of coffee and pancakes; Logan had just finished making them breakfast, He fed her, Gave her coffee and sent her off to Philadelphia.

Before Rory left Logan gave her a key and said: "If you need to get in anytime for any reason use it."

"Thank you, Logan. I will"

Rory drive all the way to the apartment in Philadelphia and found a letter from Jess

"If it's what you want, I will let you go. I cant compete with Logan, and I won't make you stay, I want you to be safe, and I have no idea who wants us to break up but I want you to be safe and if it means not being with me then its best for you and your baby."

Rory's heart broke It's the first time he said it was her baby and not "Our baby"


	8. Chapter 8

She figured it was his way of nicely breaking up with her so he didn't get hurt by Lorelai or Luke, or even his way of running away. Rory called Logan and said she needed those guys and a truck and Logan had them there to pick her stuff up in 4 hours and she would be gone before Jess was even home. Logan had his maid make up the spare room for Rory to stay in and he made sure her car could go into the garage so no one would know she was staying there if she didn't want them knowing. He even had a completely empty room for her box's to go into, He and the guys where going to be at the house to move her stuff in when she arrived. Rory left a note for jess

"I know your only doing this to keep me safe, at least I hope that's the only reason, I wont tell mom or Luke. I will just say we decided it was what was safest for me and the baby until further notice. I'm sorry Jess I love you, I just want you to be happy and if it means setting you free then I will do it. Take care Rory"

Once all her stuff was packed in the truck and her car she locked the door and put her keys through the mail slot Then drove all the way back to Hartford.

Once she arrived she got hug's from the boys and told she was to sit down and direct box's to her bedroom or the box room. After all the box's not loaded into the house and the car parked in the garage Colin and Robert stuck around to help Rory set up the spare room for herself.

"Guys you are all amazing but I think I'm just going to go lay down, I'm tired and have to look for a job tomorrow if I'm going to pull my weight around here," Rory said  
You heard her boy's in less you live here to get out" Logan said

"I didn't mean that" Rory said

"Well I don't want Robert hanging around too much" Logan said

"Oh why might that be Logan" Finn asked dramatically

"Finn you know damn well why" Logan said

"Because he's trying to worm into bed with Rory" Finn said

"Partly, other part I want to make sure Rory get's her rest" Logan said

"I'm sure she will, she's protected here, No one but us 4 know she's here or who she is and anyone else just think's she's shacking up with me" Finn said laughing

"You Finn I trust to be around when I'm sleeping, Robert not so much, Logan is just looking out for me" Rory said

"As for you miss, You shouldn't be worried about getting a job right now you have to worry about the test and recovery" Logan said

"Ok, Ok fine, I will just write my book on the sexcapades of the LDB" Rory said with sarcasm

"I have a million stories for the book Rory" Finn said

"Calm down Finn, she doesn't need your stories" Logan said

"Finn, the book isn't actually about that, Its about my relationship with my mom and the story of us" Rory said

"Well that should be a killer book, you come very a very sexy gene pool" Finn said

"Finn cool your hormones she's a married woman and I'm pregnant and living with my ex who may be my baby daddy and you" Rory said

"I'm not just your ex and possible father of your baby but, I'm your friend, I want to be called your friend before your ex and maybe your baby's dad" Logan said

"Ok I get it ex is kind of a negative term" Rory said

2 weeks pass January 16th

Over the last 2 weeks jess has only text Rory once asking when the test was, where it was and if he had to be there. Logan on the other hand spent a lot of time with Rory, The watched movie's cuddled, he made her dinner, she baked him her specialty Anything in a tube, A lot of nights she would fall asleep in his arm's other nights when she couldn't fall asleep she would curl up in bed with him and he always loved waking up to that surprise. He went out for guy's nights on weekends still, Juliet would come keep her company when the guys where out. On this day Logan decided he would go to the appointment to do the DNA sample part then take her to lunch. When they got to the dr's office jess was there waiting, When he saw Logan and Rory entered together he didn't look happy

"I figured you would come with him," Jess said

"Jess, he came from work I came from home, We got downstairs at the same time," Rory said

"Oh ya you live with him now, you leave me to go play house with him," Jess said

"No, she lives with a friend of ours, she didn't want to be alone, and I didn't think it would be appropriate for her to live with me under these circumstances," Logan said

"I don't live with him and if you cared ever to ask I could have told you I live with a friend since you decided it would be best to break up with the excuse of its best for the baby right now," Rory said

"I thought I would give you a way out if you wanted out, I wanted you to stay," Jess said

"Ya you sure make it seem like it, you should have been at the house not just leave a letter," Rory said

"You're the one who left when I was at work, How did you move all your stuff so fast, Have him and his boys move it for you," Jess said

"No I hired a truck and mover's and figured I should be out before you got home because it would have broken my heart too see you," Rory said

"Well we are here let's just get this over with I need to know if your raising my kid with someone else or if I'm out of your life for good other then the family obligations," Jess said

"Jess, you think I wouldn't let you see your kid if you were going to be there and not run away? If you're the dad your in the kid's life if your not your still in the kid's life occasionally the baby will be your family no matter what" Rory said

"Can we just please be civil this baby is Rory's and one of ours, it does no good to her or the baby to be stressed out, and she needs to relax after the procedure" Logan said

"Well aren't we just Mr. know it all," Jess said

"No, I'm just Mr. cared enough about them to find out what it all entailed," Logan said

"Seriously both of you stop before I decide neither of you is ever going to know" Rory said

"Yes Rory" Logan said

"Whatever, Suck up" Jess said under his breath

"God if I didn't know better I would think your a 12 year old jess" Rory said

The three of them got taken to the exam room to submit DNA samples and for Rory's procedure

"Please do jess' DNA first, Hes free to leave when he want's then" Rory said

"I want to stay till your procedure is done" Jess said

"Fine but behave" Rory said

"Can I stay also?" Logan asked

"Yes you can each pick a side to be on" Rory said

First, the took Jess' cheek swab and labeled it, The they did Logan's DNA swab and labeled it then they did Rory's procedure. Jess was shocked at what they did and was actually upset, Logan held Rory's hand knowing what to expect and apologized for putting her in this situation.

After the procedure the where asked to step out and let Rory rest 15 min.

"Ya it is your fault not using a condom then breaking her heart so she came running to me" Jess said

"your involved in the whole situation if you didn't jump into bed with a venerable woman then she would know the baby is mine and not need to have a huge needle shoved into her stomach that can cause her to lose the baby" Logan said

"What it can cause her to lose the baby.." Jess said

"Yes it can and remember you're the one who wanted the DNA test before the baby was born so you didn't get attached to a baby that may not be yours" Logan said

"If I had of known I would have never let her do this" Jess said

"Well that why caring to look things up would have been a good thing" Logan said

"I do care, I just don't know if I could deal with you being around all the time if the baby is yours" Jess said

"You think I don't feel the same way, You being with Rory and razing my baby daily" Logan said

"I never thought about it" Jess said

"What about the possibility she chooses to raise the baby alone?, What if I get attached to this baby and I'm not it's dad, It would kill me" Logan said

"You don't think she would raise it on her own do you?" Jess asked

"Damn right I think she might if we cant get it together for her, We need to be adults and put our feelings aside and get along for the baby and Rory" Logan said

"Agreed, I don't need my uncle or her mom killing me because she's doing it alone, I'm already up shit creek with them" Jess said

"I'm not in their good books either, you think they are happy I put her in the position of getting pregnant when I was engaged" Logan said

"Ya about as bad as having sex with her when we were not dating and putting her in the position of getting her pregnant" Jess said

"Sound like we both messed up majorly" Logan said

"Ya, I'm sorry I put her in the position but I'm not sorry about the sex it was wild" Jess said

"I'm sorry I didn't leave Odette sooner, I don't regret the sex either, She is for sure a wild one" Logan said

From this conversation on they agreed no matter who the dad was and who Rory chose if the baby was theirs they would allow the other to be in the kids life regularly

Rory came out of the exam room and was ready to go home

"Well boy's I hope you got along, I need to go home and rest for the next week or so. I don't need any stress Bye jess I will let you know the results when they get in" Rory said

"Ready to go home?" Logan said

"yes Logan take me home and put me to bed" Rory said

"I can drive her home if you need to get to work" Jess said

"Oh no a car is taking her home and a girlfriend of her's is going to care for her till Finn or I can get there" Logan said

"Ok keep me up to date on her" Jess said


	9. Chapter 9

"Logan.."

"Yes, ace."

"Did I sense you two getting along?"

"Yes, we made an agreement, We get along and no matter who the dad is the other is still welcome in the babies life and welcome to updates on the pregnancy" Logan said

"Logan, Your so sweet for doing that, I know it's hard" Rory said

"It would be even harder to get attached to the nugget just to find out he's the dad and he feels the same" Logan say's

"So you found common ground to bond on, Just happens to be loosing the baby" Rory said

"Ya I guess so, Now lets get you home and in bed, I have the rest of the day off"

"I figured, you wouldn't let just anyone caiter too all my needs" Rory said snickering

"Your right I want to do it today and someone will be around to help on the days me and Finn cant be until your healed" Logan said

"You spoil us, even knowing the baby may not be yours" Rory said

"I would do anything for you and the baby and I kind of hope it is mine, I've gotten used to the idea of having a baby around here" Logan said

"I kind of hope it is too but don't tell anyone" Rory said

"Why do you hope?" Logan asked

"Well I love you most, I freaked out when Finn told me you almost drank yourself to death a few times after I told you the baby wasn't yours" Rory said

"Really? Was jess bothered by that" Logan asked

"I never told him, I just said I was having a bit of a pre baby freak out" Rory said

"You wouldn't hide some thing like that from me would you?" Logan asked

"No because I know you wont run and neglect your child, he is known for running without saying a word" Rory said

"Good I want to know everything good or bad" Logan said

"Speaking of knowing everything, How did you find out the baby may be ours before I could tell you?" Rory asked

"I'm part of the press I can find out anything" Logan said

"Logan, I wont rat on anyone" Rory said

"You and Honor have the same Dr and the nurse is one of honor's friends, she told honor who told me but normally with specific things like a married man brining his gf in or anything news worthy she calls me, She had no idea why honor wanted any info on you" Logan said

"Ahh I see, I figured one of you had a way to get info" Rory said

"It comes with being in the business you need to know a lot of things and what's happening, My dad has been teaching me how he always knew what I was up too, he started teaching me after New Hampshire because he slipped up and mentioned he knew about us ever since Hamburg" Logan said

"So he knew when he ran into us at lunch in London" Rory asked

"Yes and he didn't know you knew I was engaged" Logan said

"Well I can understand that, he didn't know if you had left anything out or if I was going to be discrete" Rory said

"More then anything he wanted to make sure you knew and didn't get hurt, and a bit of discrete" Logan said

"You know me, I'm discrete until I know I don't have to be"

"Well I know that but my dad didn't"

14 day's pass january 30th

Today is the day that Rory, Jess and Logan find out who the daddy is.. Jess wasnt able to make the appointment but was at work on standby to hear the results. Logan on the other hand wouldn't have stayed away hell or high water. Once in the exam room Rory had the regular ultrasound done to check on the baby after to see how it was growing.

"Miss Gilmore, your baby is doing great, growth is steady, and the baby looks to be in the 18th-week pregnancy," Dr. Stevens said

"that's good baby is growing," Logan said

"How about the test results?" Rory asked

"All the tests For abnormalities came up clean, and we know the sex of the baby if you would like to know."

"What about the DNA test? Can you put the sex of the baby on a piece of paper" Rory asked

"Here are the result's, I haven't seen them yet, but I do have a copy of the lab report, as for the gender I will write it down for you," Dr. Stevens said as handing them an envelope

"Thank you, Dr Stevens"

Logan and Rory head back to the house and decide to skype with jess to find out the results of the DNA and Gender. Jess asks not to know the gender but wanted to know the DNA of course. Rory opens the envelope and read's the DNA results.

"I'm sorry jess. Logan is the baby's dad" Rory says

"It's ok Rory, As long as I get to be in the baby's life still I'm happy" Jess says

"Jess of course, Your uncle Jess" Rory says with a smile

"It will just be hard seeing you be with Logan at first" Jess said

"Jess me and Logan aren't together, I'm not ready to date anyone right now" Rory say's

"I wouldn't put you threw having too see something like that, right now me and Rory are just friends" Logan say's

"Well, I should get going have some stocking to do before I go home" Jess say's

"Ok bye, I really am sorry jess" Rory says

"Me too, bye" Jess says

Rory turns to look at Logan and he pounces to her and gives her a passionate kiss

"We are having a baby, it's really mine" Logan says with a big smile

"Ya we are having a baby, Do you want to know the sex so we don't have to call the baby "It" anymore?" Rory asks

"Yes of course I want to know what the little nugget is" Logan says happily

Rory hands Logan the folded piece of paper to reveal the gender

"It's a boy" Logan shouts

"OMG, that's amazing, I had a feeling" Rory says

"Got any baby name idea's?" Logan asks

"Of course but let me know what you think" Rory says

"Ok" Logan says

"How about Richard Elias Gilmore - Huntzburger?" Rory says

"Sounds perfect, Honors both of our grandfather's" Logan says

"I was thinking the same, even if Elias was a grump old man" Rory said

6 weeks pass February 13th

Its been a wild ride the last few weeks, Rory had to tell Liz, her mom and Luke that Jess wasn't the baby's dad after all, Liz took it the hardest and blames Rory for "Sleeping around". Logan and Rory have gotten really close again, She's spent most nights in his room and shortly after the DNA test they started dating each other non exclusively, Logan still went out with the guys and flirted with girls but he ever did anything with anyone else then Rory, His mind was on her and the baby 24/7 and he wanted to only be with her. Rory went out a few times to hang out with jess, Finn and Robert a few times but with Finn it was just 2 friends hanging out, With jess it was in the hopes Rory would go back to him and with Robert well he hoped he could get Rory in bed, But Rory only had Logan on the brain but wanted him to feel free so they weren't exclusive.

"Ace, Can I come in I want to talk to you" Logan asked

"Ya sure Logan come on in" Rory said

Rory was just finishing up in the shower

"WOW" Logan said

"What?" Rory asked

"You are a vision" Logan said

"Oh Logan you sweetheart" Rory said

"No really Rory you look amazing naked" Logan said

"Logan, What did you want to talk about?"" Rory asked

"Well you know how we aren't exclusive" Logan said

"Ya" Rory said

"Have you really been on any real date's?" Logan asked

"No have you?" Rory asked

"No" Logan answered

"Why is that?" Rory asked

"You and our son is all I can think about, I have no interest in anyone else, What about you?" Logan asked

"Same, your always on my mind, I have no attraction to anyone other then you" Rory said

"Well can we change our relationship then?" Logan asked

"What are you thinking?" Rory asked

"Maybe can we be exclusive?" Logan asked

"Yes, of course I have been waiting for you to ask" Rory said

"Why didn't you ask?" Logan asked

"I wanted you to want it and not feel like you had to be with me because of the baby" Rory said

"Rory, I love you and our son. I want to be a family and someday be married" Logan said

"I want that too" Rory said

"Well you want you got, when you feel your ready to get married just tell me and we will get married" Logan said

"You mean it, not just because I'm pregnant" Rory said

"Rory I would have married you in a heart beat at any moment if you asked in the last 2 year's, I didn't think you would ever want to marry me" Logan said

"I understand you didn't want to ask me because of the first time" Rory said

"I never wanted to feel rejected again" Logan said

"So I will let you know when I feel I'm ready to make the next step" Rory said

"Ok and I will plan a proposal that will work no matter what point we are in our life's" Logan said

"Agreed" Rory said


	10. Chapter 10

The next day February 14th

For valentines day Logan planned a whole romantic evening with the help of Finn and Colin. Rory had her own plan she went shopping at Victoria's secret while everyone was supposed to be at work Rory walked into the house to find Colin and Finn sitting on the couch.

"Oh love what secret's do you have in there?"

"Just got some new stuff to support my growing body"

"Right Well put on whatever secret you have for Logan under what your wearing tonight"

"I thought me and him where staying in tonight and you two were going out"

"Oh we are going out, but so are you and Logan"

"Oh, where are we going, what should I wear?"

"Not telling you where, Your options are in your room hanging on the back of the door"

"I will go look then"

Rory went into her room and found 4 dresses 1 Royal blue empire waist floor length gown, 1 red strapless empire waist knee length dress, 1 blue ombre waist floor length party dress and 1 white strapless floor length gown. Rory picked out the royal blue dress with crystal detailing, she knew it was logans favorite color and it would also go with the Royal blue bustier, G-string and garter belt she just bought. She put her stalking's on and clipped them to the garter belt, Stepped into the dress and pulled up, She needed help to zip it up.

"Finn, come here please" Rory called

Finn came to the closed door and stopped

"What do you need love?" Finn asked

"I need your help come in" Rory said

Finn opened the door slowly

"What do you need me to do?" Finn asks

"I need you to zip me up, but promise you wont blab the secret that's under the dress to anyone"

"Love I promise, I wont ruin either of the surprises of the night" Finn said

"Thank you" Rory said

"Your good at picking jewelry right Finn?" Rory asks

"Yes me and Colin both" Finn says

"Well pick me out jewelry to wear tonight since you know where I'm going" Rory says

"I will be right back I have the perfect things" Finn says

"Ok." Rory says

"Here Love, Sapphire and diamond's" Finn says

"Finn. Why did you have this laying around?" Rory asks

"I didn't, I knew you would pick one of the Royal blue dress' so I bought this and another for you" Finn said

"Finn." Rory says

"They will look amazing with both the dress and the secret under the dress" Finn say's

"Fine, you still shouldn't have." Rory says

"I know love, But I did. Now for shoes.. COLIN Shoes" Finn says

"Yes" Colin says

Colin brings in 4 box's 1 pair royal blue 6" heels, 1 pair white 6" heels, 1 pair royal blue 6" heels encrusted in crystal and 1 pair of white 4" heels encrusted in crystal's

"I think the White Christian louboutin with crystal would look amazing" Colin says

"Seriously guy's.. Where did those come from?" Rory says

"Oh reporter girl, I bought them" Colin says

"Colin I don't need 4 pairs of heels" Rory asks

"Well ok, I will send the other 3 back" Colin says

"Well I feel hot tonight" Rory says

"Love, You are gorgeous, One more thing I have to put you in the car and blindfold you sorry" Finn say's

"Really we are back to this?" Rory asked

"Yes love, Logan insisted" Finn said

Once Rory was in the car and blindfolded she confided in Finn that she may be ready to finally marry Logan, Finn said he wouldn't tell Logan yet until she knew for sure and Finn drove her to the secret location that Logan was waiting outside for her. He helped her out of Finns SUV and took her into a building up an elevator.

"Are we here yet, Can I take the blindfold off now"

"Almost Ace" Logan said

"Logan. Fine hurry" Rory said

"Yes Ace, You can take it off now" Logan said

They were on the top floor of a building on a patio under the star's, and a candlelit table sat next to a fireplace with heaters surrounding it.

"Logan, This is amazing" Rory said

"Rory, it's all for you, Your the love of my life" Logan said

"One day your going have to tell me how you and the boys are able to get all of this on short notice" Rory said while motioning to all that she was wearing

"One day I may just let you know" Logan said with a wink

"I have to ask, Are you planning on proposing to me tonight?" Rory asked

"I wasn't we had a deal, But if your ready." Logan said

"Logan, I promise I will let you know" Rory said

"Tonight is just about us, the three of us, No pressure just love" Logan said

"Thank you" Rory said

They had an amazing meal, Mocktail's and a fabulous dessert, They danced under that star's and they sang to each other. It was a perfect and romantic Valentines day, At the end of the night they stayed in the honeymoon suite for more alone time.

"Logan can you come here please" Rory said

"Yes ace what do you need" Logan asked

"I cant reach my zipper can you undo me please" Rory said with a smirk

Logan wrapped his arms around to the back of her as if he was giving her a hug and unzipped her dress while kissing her, Rory let go of the bust of her dress dropping it to the floor to hold logans face to her's, When she let him go his jaw dropped when he saw her sexy surprise.

"WOW'

"You like?" Rory asked

"I love, It's sexy" Logan said

"That's the point, I wanted to do something special for you" Rory said

"Does this mean your ready too. With me?"

"Yes, Happy valentines day"

"You don't have to if your not ready"

"Logan I want too, So bad and I have for a long time, I just wanted it to be special"

"Oh it is special every time with you"

With that said Logan grabbed Rory and lifted her up taking her to the bed, laid her down gently kissing her. She tore his shirt off of him and undid his belt and pant's, and He let them drop to the floor. He kneeled down to her legs and unclipped her stalking's and took them off gently then threw them across the room then helped take her bustier off and kiss way down towards her G-string and garter belt and took them off. He took off his boxer's, and she pulled him onto her, and he kissed her all over her body all the way down to the pelvic region where he decided to give some wonderful Moan inducing kiss's until she begged him to enter her. He began to kiss his way back up her body finding her bare breast's and kissing them while he picked her up and sat her on him slowly, He pumped in and out slowly until she begged for him to go faster until she let out a loud moan and she climaxed followed by him. He laid her back on the bed on her back and kissed her then laid next to her holding her naked body in his arm's.

"Was the wait worth it?" Rory asked

"Damn right's, it was amazing" Logan said

"Yes it was" Rory said with a smile

"Maybe we can make that a regular event" Logan said

"I'm thinking maybe daily" Rory said  
"I can accept that" Logan said

"Good, I wasn't going to give you much of a choice" Rory said

"Oh really" Logan said

"Really, you got me pregnant you can deal with the sex drive it brought on" Rory said while smirking

"Well in that case anytime any place, You name it" Logan said smiling

"Your a good man Huntzburger" Rory said

They fell asleep in eachother's arms, feeling happy, Loved, safe and protected.

The next day February 15th

Logan and Rory woke up at about 6am and ordered Waffles, Coffee and Fruit for breakfast, He surprised her with a new outfit to wear home, A black pencil skirt and Royal blue blouse that still looked amazing with her shoe's. The room service was at the door so Logan answered the door in nothing but boxer's since his shirt no longer had buttons on it he also had to make a call to the Armani store to have a new shirt brought to the hotel room.

"That's how you do it" Rory said

"What" Logan asked

"You call a store and get them to bring you what you ask for" Rory said

"Sometimes yes, Armani has my size on record, As for stuff for you its a little different" Logan said

"What's different?" Rory asked

"Well I give them more detail's" Logan said

"Like?" Rory asked

"Dress size, shoe size, cut, length that kind of stuff" Logan said

"So you know all my size's and what looks good on me?" Rory said

"Well I can tell your dress size by eye, your shoe size was Colin's doing as for the rest I know what you like and what I like on you" Logan said

"Well your both talented men and Finn is with jewelry also" Rory said

"Finn spends enough time buying it he better be good" Logan said

"Ya, I think he had a collection hidden in his room" Rory said

"Just a few pieces of family heirloom's in his safe" Logan said shrugging it off

"What he gave me all this stuff to borrow" Rory said

"No he bought it all for you to keep" Logan said

"What, for me" Rory said

"He has a soft spot for you, I hope you know that" Logan said

"I do now" Rory said

Logan's shirt was delivered by a beautiful sales girl from Armani, She didn't see me standing in the room and started hitting on him at the door since he was shirtless.

"Logan babe do you need help with your shirt and tie?" Rory called out walking towards him

"No darling last time you helped with a shirt the buttons flew off" Logan said smiling pulling Rory into his arms

The woman's eyes got very large and she apologized and rushed off

"That was Funny how bad did she freak" Rory asked

"You should have seen her face when she heard you and then when I replied to you" Logan said

"I wonder if she thinks I'm going to call and get her fired" Rory asked

"I would be surprised" Logan said

"I wont, I know people flirt with you all the time, You a very handsome man and your kind of shirtless at the moment" Rory said

"I will get dressed and you can help me with my tie before we head home" Logan said

"Yay, I get to help you get dressed" Rory said giggling

"Just as long as the buttons stay on the shirt and we don't get naked again till we get home" Logan said smirking

Once they where both dressed they headed downstairs to the waiting car, When they got to the car there was a few reporters with camera's trying to get photo's of them coming out of the hotel and into the waiting car. Logan was not happy, He was worried about Rory but she didn't even notice them.

Once Logan and Rory got into the house Finn greeted them

"So I hear Logan Huntzburger may be married to an unknown woman he stayed in the honeymoon suite with and was seen leaving the hotel with, Anything anyone wants to tell me" Finn said

"Your kidding me" Logan said

"What?" Rory said

"Seems someone told some paparazzi you where at the hotel and in the honeymoon suite" Colin said

"I feel a call coming in from my mother very shortly and a few other people" Logan said

"Like my mom, my grandma, your dad, Honor, my dad?" Rory said

"Yes those people, I will phone my dad and get it dealt with, is it ok if your name is mentioned?" Logan asked

"Yes, it's fine at least that way it wont look like you where sneaking around when it comes out your going to be a dad" Rory said

"Ok, I will tell him that, You should call your mom and grandma and let them know" Logan said

"Finn, Call my mom and tell her your calling for me while I call my grandma please"

"Anything love"

While they where all on the phone Mitchum worked out a statement to release for Logan and Rory that basically said they didn't get married and they have known each other since school.


	11. Chapter 11

6 weeks pass March 28th

Over the past 6 weeks there hasn't been much going on, Since the family spokes person put the Marriage rumors to rest. They had decided that last Friday they where going to release the news that they are expecting a child. Rory is almost 26 weeks and showing, they decided not to give an exact due date just that baby is due in summer. A well known celebrity magazine asked for an exclusive interview and a photo spread and they agreed to it with the stipulation Logan and Mitchum Huntzburger had final editing decision on the article, The magazine agreed in order to get the exclusive photo's

Rory also got a job threw Mitchum under the Penn name Leigh Danes and was writing many articles for 2 of the news paper's the Huntzburger family owned, She was also getting close to being done with her book and Mitchum was helping her find a publisher for it. Rory's room was also being turned into the nursery for Baby Richard "Richie" since she was in Logan's room full time now. Rory was also ready to get married and started hinting to Logan and had even told Finn hoping he would tell Logan. Well Finn had told Logan and Logan also got the hint's and he knew he had to ask Lorelai, Luke, Christopher and Emily's permission before he could even ask Rory. Lorelai asked if he had the ring and he told her the story of the ring, Lorelei gave her permission, Emily Said yes right away saying he didn't need to ask since it was always yes, Luke said yes and Christopher said yes as long as he was good to Rory and filmed the proposal.

Logan phoned the boys and got them to meet at Colin's to come up with a plan

"Colin, Finn, Robert I need your help" Logan said

"What mate?" Finn asked

"I need a romantic way to ask Rory to marry me without blowing it again"

"You are the king of big romantic gestures" Robert said

"It cant be in front of a lot of people this time, less pressure" Logan said

"I have an idea and she will never suspect anything" Colin said

"Now I believe you owe us some scotch" Finn said

"Yes boy's lets celebrate" Logan said

10 day's pass April 8th

Tonight is one of Honor and Logan's family friends weddings, Logan, Rory, Colin, Robert and Finn where invited by the bride and groom.

Rory was wearing a beautiful Blue and White Ombre dress (One Logan had sent her for valentines day) and a pair of light blue heels Colin had bought for her and a simple Diamond necklace and earring's, Logan wore a Black suit with a tie that matched the blue on Rory's dress. They looked amazing together, Her dress even showed off her bump without making it too pronounced, and she was comfortable.

"Ace, Come for some air with me please," Logan asked

"Sure, it is getting warm in here," Rory said

They walked from the reception room into one of the dressing rooms where Logan stopped and held both of her hand's

"Rory, You know I love you right?" Logan asked

"Yes, of course, I love you too," Rory says

"I know you do, Do you realize this is the very room we had our first kiss in?" Logan asks

"Ya it seems like so long ago," Rory says

"Rory, You amaze me still after all these years, Every day. Everything that you do. Everything that you are. The past few months I realized that I still don't know a lot, But I know I still love you and always have, and I want to be with you, Forever. Rory Gilmore (Logan gets down on one knee) My amazing friend, My one true love, Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES 1000 TIMES YES," Rory says loudly

"Oh thank god, I thought you where going to say no" Logan said

"It's about time you asked. The ring is beautiful" Rory said

"It's a family Heirloom, It was my great grandmother's engagement ring, then my grandmother's and then Elias gave it to me to give to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with" Logan said

"This isn't the ring that." Logan cut Rory off

"No, Odette knew about the ring but she never got her hands on it or near it, It was always going to be for you" Logan said

"Wow, so you always knew it was me?" Rory asked

"Yes, from the day I laid my eyes on you" Logan said

"Oh you big old romantic you" Rory said

"I think we should go announce it now" Logan said

"Isn't that bad at someone else's wedding?" Rory asked

"I told them the story of your grandparents renewal and I was going to ask you here and they said if you said yes we should announce it here" Logan said

"Wow, they must really like you" Rory said

"Ya they do, I taught them how to really party" Logan said

"Oh and the proposal was filmed at your dads request" Logan said

"Good thing I didn't try to get frisky" Rory said

"Ya Finn and the camera would have gotten a show" Logan said

Logan and Rory walked back into the reception hiding Rory's left hand until he could give the nod to the bride and groom that she said yes.

"Hello everyone, With the bride and grooms permission I Logan huntzburgers and Rory Gilmore have an announcement, If you haven't all noticed Rory and I are expecting a baby but that's not the only new's, I asked her to marry me tonight and she said yes"

Everyone cheered and congratulated them as they walk into the crowd of people, A song played Moon river Logan held his hand out to Rory and she took his hand and they danced, She whispered into his ear "You remembered after all these years", He whispered back "How could I forget the first time you asked me to dance". Once the song was over Logan took Rory's hand for a dance the song Back to black came on and they danced the tango, Colin chose to let Rory sit for a bit then asked to her to dance to come what may then Logan danced to give your heart a break, It was much like the beginning of their relationship. By the end of the night Rory was danced out and tired.

4 weeks pass may 6th

Today is Rory's surprise baby shower that her mom planned in stars hollow, Logan wash shocked at who all came. Tomorrow was the Society Baby shower that his mom and Emily had planned, Neither of them even wanted to go but it was an obligation since it was a baby shower for their son. Over the last few weeks Logan had the nursery painted and set up waiting for the arrival of baby Ritchie. Her grandmother and Shira had also been all over them about getting married before the baby was born but neither of them wanted Rory to be 9 months pregnant in the photo's, Emily's excuse for the rush was because "its not suitable in society to be married after you have a baby it must be done in the pregnancy if you get pregnant out of wedlock" and shira's excuse was that the baby would not be a huntzburgers at birth it would be a Gilmore and Rory wouldn't give him the Huntzburger name if she wasn't one also, Rory and Logan had already decided the baby would have the Huntzburger last name and they would marry after his birth. They did start talking wedding details and start looking at wedding party attire, Music choices, guest list and whatever else they could do with no date set.

The next day may 7th

Today is the society baby shower, All the ladies from the DAR, Logan and Rory's friends from the society side of the group, Friends of Emily and Shira's and Mitchum's business acquaintances wife's where all at the baby shower for little Ritchie. The men gave Logan envelopes with cheques in them and the women gave present's. They got 2 diaper bag's a Burberry and a Gucci, a Fendi stroller, a ton of designer baby clothing/blankets/accessories, designer cloth diapers (Like $400 each one). Rory was shocked at the stuff they got, the stroller alone cost more then what she was planning on spending on a wedding dress but she knew that its just the way things are done in society.

3 weeks pass May 28th

Rory woke up around 3am with contraction's, She waits them out thinking they are just Braxton hicks and she isn't due for another 13 day's, She ends up accidentally waking Logan up and he times the contractions, They are every 2 minutes and lasting a min each. Logan tells her its time to go to the hospital and calls Dt Stevens to let her know they are on their way in. It took them about 15 minute's to drive to the hospital, Thankfully Finn was waiting at the door's with a wheel chair and he brought it to the parked car to roll Rory in, They checking in and the Dr checked her and took her straight to delivery she was at 8cm already, She had just woke up 30 minutes ago and was ready to have the baby almost, Everyone slowly made it to the hospital and waited in anticipation to hear about Baby Ritchie, The nurses said this was the most guys they had seen waiting for one baby to be born. Finn, Colin and Robert all waited and hit on nurse's to keep them busy. Logan finally came out of the delivery room.

Richard Elias Huntzburger

7lbs 8oz

20"

Born at 3:45am

"Boy's they are waiting for you" Logan said

"Mate, He's perfect" Finn said

"Handsome little man" Colin said

"He's tiny" Robert said

"Now one adventure is done, Onto the next. Wedding preparation" Finn said

"Not quite yet Finn, we wanted to ask you 3 something" Rory said

"Yes" Finn, Collin and Robert said together

"We would like to know if the three of you would like to be co-god father's" Logan asked

"You need not ask, it was a given one of us would be asked" Finn said

"Of course, with the three of us he will always have someone" Robert said

"Our god son shall be spoiled and never have a want in life" Colin said

"With that settled we may talk wedding now since you three are so excited" Rory said  
"Only because we will get you both down that isle if its the last thing we do" Colin said

"Oh we are getting married she cant take it back now" Logan said with a chuckle

"Do we have a date yet?" Robert asked

"Yes we have an idea" Rory said

"July 8th" Logan said

"A perfect day for a wedding" Finn said

"Boys we have 6 weeks to plan, Finn will you be my best man and Colin, Robert please be my groomsmen" Logan asked

"We would be insulted if you didn't ask" Colin said

"We will plan more once me and Rory get home" Logan said

"Yes Mate and Love, I will see you both at home and I will start planning the bachelor party" Finn said

"Nothing to wild or dirty" Logan said

"Yes, wild just no hookers for Logan" Rory said with a smile

"I wouldn't dream of it, maybe stripper's" Finn said

"Oh of course it wouldn't be a bachelor party without" Rory said laughing

"We will be back tomorrow sometime" Colin said


	12. Chapter 12

**Around** 10 am **the day of Ritchie's Birth**

Shira, Mitchum, Honor, and Josh come to visit Rory and meet Ritchie.

"He is so perfect little brother" Honor say's

"My handsome grandson, He's a little blonde Rory" Mitchum say's

"I must admit you both make a cute baby," Shira said

"Thank you Mother," Logan said

"Have you chosen the god parent's yet?" Mitchum asked

"Yes, We know you may not like it, but we asked Finn, Colin, and Robert to be the god father's," Logan said

"He will be well taken care of, why would I not like that?" Mitchum asked

"You always say they are irresponsible children," Rory said

"Maybe having this responsibility will make them mature," Mitchum said

Lorelai, Luke, and Emily came to visit and meet Richie, and Shira took that as the perfect time to bring the wedding up

"How about any wedding preparation, Like a date?" Shira asked

"Yes mother, and what a nice way to ask," Logan said sarcastically

"Well when?" Shira asked

"July 8th," Rory said

"6 weeks? that gives me lots of time to get everything together" Shira said

"Mom, Don't you think Rory and Logan should plan their wedding, I'm sure if she needs help she will ask," Honor said

"Well, She doesn't know." Mitchum interrupted Shira

"She can plan a social event so don't even finish that sentence."

"We already have color's picked out, and I was going to ask you and Emily if you would like to help plan," Rory said

"I would love to Rory," Emily said

"Really, what is the color's?" Shira asked

"Black suit's with purple ties and vest's, Purple Bridesmaid's dress's, Purple and White one shoulder flower girl dress, My dress will hopefully have some purple on it and we where thinking purple and white rose's," Rory said

"That's a great color scheme," Honor said

"Honor, I would like to ask you to be my bridesmaid," Rory said

"Yes, I would love too. I owe you from my wedding and your going to be my sister now" Honor said

"Mom, will you be my Maid of honor?" Rory asked

"Kid, you know it," Lorelai said

"Father I was wondering if you would like to be a Groom's man," Logan asked

"Logan, I would be honored," Mitchum said

"Luke, I was wondering if you would give me away," Rory asked

"Yes, I would love too, What about Christopher?" Luke said

"You deserve it more then he does he wasn't much of a father," Rory said

"How many people are you planning to have in the wedding party?" Lorelai asked

"4 groomsmen, 1 best man, 4 Bridesmaids 1 maid of honor plus me and Rory," Logan said

"This will be a big Social event," Emily said

"Yes but no more than 1000 guest's please," Logan said

"That's maintainable," Shira said

"Well now that's settled, We may move onto the reason why we are here, The birth Of Richard Elias Huntzburger."

"Logan. You named him after you and Rory's grandfather's" Mitchum said with shock in his voice

"Yes father, They where both significant, powerful men in our life's, We hope to pass that on to our son," Logan said

"As you know I was close to my grandfather and even if Elias didn't agree with our pairing we thought we would honor them both in the firstborn great-grandson in both families," Rory said

"That is very thoughtful of you both" Mitchum said

Everyone left after about an hour of visiting to let Rory, Logan and Richie rest. The boys showed up around 5 pm to find out that Rory was being released tonight, so they rushed back to the house and made sure everything was for Rory and Logan. Mitchum even gave Logan time off to help Rory settle and recover.

 **The next morning may 29th**

Logan and Rory woke up to the smells of coffee and Breakfast, Finn thought he would be a good godfather and make the new parents breakfast.

"Finn, Your amazing" Rory said

"Your welcome love, I know you had a long night," Finn said

"Ritchie didn't cry in less he was dirty or hungry," Rory said

"Any man would make a fuss if he was dirty and wanted boob" Finn said

"We had a good system and made a deal. she does the input, and I deal with the output" Logan said

"Well you did the input for the pregnancy, and she had to do the output, so I think its a fair deal," Finn said with a laugh

"Yes, that is true, and we both did an amazing job," Logan said while snickering

"Boys. I must eat fast and then feed the one your speaking of" Rory said

"Yes Love," Finn said

"Where did you want to feed him?" Logan asked

"Oh the couch, If Finn is comfortable with it that is," Rory said

"Love I don't mind seeing your breast's as long as Logan doesn't mind," Finn said with a wink

"They are a source of nutrition, not entertainment right now Finn, so I don't mind plus you won't try to steal my soon to be wife," Logan said

"I will get your pillow and set you up for the couch then love."

"Thank you Finny, Your a god" Rory said

"Thank you, I am called that every night but I didn't expect to hear it from you," Finn said

"Trust me, Finn, I know, and Logan is called a god also," Rory said laughing

"Trust me I hear it loud and clear sometimes, that would be why I have visitors nightly," Finn said

"FINN.." Rory shrieked

"What love, I was getting lonely" Finn said

"Well for the next 6 weeks you won't feel so lonely I hope," Rory said

"I'm on a strict no sex diet anyways, I was given a not so pleasant parting gift," Finn said

"Finn have you learned nothing from the past" Logan said

"Wrong kind of gift, I was kicked hard," Finn said

"Oh well then you should have been nicer," Rory said

After Rory and Logan finished eating Richie woke up and Logan changed him then brought him to Rory who was already preparing to get Richie fed.

2 weeks have passed since the birth of Richie June 11th

Rory, Shira, Lorelai, Emily, Stephanie, Juliet, Lane, and Honor all go dress shopping. Shira was taking them to an appointment only dress shop. They find the perfect purple Bridesmaid dress's and The cutest flower girl dress first then Shira had a surprise for Rory in the back VIP room. There were all the unreleased wedding dresses from all the designer's, and Rory could pick any dress she wanted in any color and have it made custom in time for the wedding, Rory found an amazing dress she loved, but it was way over her budget. Shira saw her check the price tag and her smile turned to sadness as Rory walked away to look at other dresses

"Rory try the dress on," Honor said

"I cant, I will fall in love," Rory said

"See if you like the way it looks first," Shira said

"Fine" Rory said

Rory tried the dress on, and she looked amazing in it, she did fall in love

"Rory, That's the dress," Lorelai said

Rory shook her head to say she cant have it

"Rory do you like the dress?' Shira asked

"Yes but I cant," Rory said

"Rory that is the dress your getting it," Shira said

"Shira its way out of my budget" Rory said

"I'm buying the dresses, I insist. Its the least I can do after the horrible way I treated you before" Shira said

"Shira I couldn't," Rory said

"I'm insisting, and I won't take no for an answer," Shira said

Shira pulled out her no limit credit card and paid for the 5 bridesmaid dresses the one wedding gown and her dress, a total of $30,000.

Logan, Mitchum, Finn, Colin, Robert, and Josh all went to pick out their suit's, Mitchum had a favorite place to go. Rory sent them the shade of purple to try to stick close too. They each picked out the style of pants and jacket they like to get measured by the tailor then pick out the Vest's, Ties, Pocket squares and shirts, They all agreed. The suits would be ready in 2 weeks, The Bridesmaid dresses would be ready in 2 weeks, and the wedding gown would be ready 4 days before the wedding.

 **24 days pass July 5th**

Today is the final fitting for the girl's dress' before the wedding, and thankfully everything fits perfectly, Now they just need to find the Shoes for the Bridesmaid's and new outfits for the bachelorette party. The guys Get their suits and make sure everything fit's properly and looks good together, and Finn confirms the Bachelor party events. Logan and Rory finalize the wedding playlist and the RSVP list, Rory gets her and Richie's 6 weeks check up done before the wedding to make sure everything is good to go.

 **2 nights later July 7th**

It's the night before the wedding, and both the parties are going full swing, Emily and Shira Have Richie so the girls and guys can have fun. The boys are at a strip club enjoying their night out and drinking lots of scotch making sure Logan is a good boy. The girls night consisted of a movie, Karaoke, and male go-go dancers. It was a fun night, and everyone was at home and in bed at respectable times. Logan, Mitchum Finn, and Colin stayed at a hotel in New York and left to head home around 9 am. Rory and the girls all stayed at the Gilmore house in Hartford.

 **The day of the wedding July 8th**

The girls all started to get ready around 9 am, they had 4 makeup and hair artist's at Emily's house to get them ready, then headed to the club to get dressed. Honor and Lorelai Helped Rory into her dress, put her heels and Emily put the Tiara on Rory's head. Christopher showed up to the wedding and was upset Luke was going to walk her down the aisle but understood why Rory had asked him, Rory decided they would both walk her down the aisle anyway.

 **The ceremony**

Logan stood at the front of the room holding little Richie to his chest on top of a custom-made Purple cloth, so he didn't get his suit dirty, he was so nervous and couldn't wait to see his beautiful bride. When the music started Logan handed his son to Shira in the front row. First came His little niece Bree who was the flower girl then came Finn with Lorelai, Colin with Stephanie, Robert with Lane, Josh with Honor, Mitchum with Paris and last came Rory with Luke on one side of her and Christopher on the other. Rory was beautiful she wore the tiara her grandmother let her wear at the male Yale party back in the day, Logan had a tear rolling down his cheek as Rory walked towards him, He was just so happy that he was finally marrying the love of his life and mother of his son. Rory was crying a bit too because their dad had come, 14 years in the making, lots of past adventures and future to come. They said their vows and uttered the words "In Omnia Paratus" at the end.


	13. Chapter 13

The reception

The girls changed their outfit's before entering the reception.

The Reception was amazing, Shira came threw with the menu, Choice of Lobster, Steak or Vegan Chicken, It was decorated with various shades of Purple and white chiffon and tulle everywhere with purple and white roses. Finn made a toast.

"Huntzburger I hope you know you're a very lucky man, If you hadn't of snapped her up, I would have. In all honesty, I am happy you and Rory found each other even finding each other again on that one fateful trip, It was destiny that you be together and make my beautiful little godson."

Lorelai toasted next

"Logan, Rory. I know I wasn't the biggest fan of your relationship in the beginning, but over the last 14 years, you have both matured into responsible, accomplished, Adventurous and Fun adults. I'm glad you found each other, and I'm to call you my son-in-law Logan, You make her happy."

After the toast's it was time to dance and there were a few little surprises in the mix.

Logan and Rory had their first dance as husband and wife to, Just give me a reason, It was a song they both loved and sang at karaoke a lot, So to those who knew them well it was the perfect song to dance too. The came the father-daughter dance, But because she had 2 dad's in attendance, she had 2 dances. Christopher and Rory danced too. There goes my life - Kenny Chesney. Chris was happy to be able to dance with his daughter, "Sweetie this song is perfect for us" He whispered into her ear.

"I know mom picked it out." and Rory and Luke danced too He didn't have to be - Brad Paisley, Luke was surprised he got a daddy-daughter dance, and he loved the song. It was a complete surprise to him and listening to the lyrics made him cry "Rory I know I didn't have too, but I wanted too" Luke whispered into her ear. Both songs where the perfect song's for each man to dance with Rory too. Logan brought Rory onto the dance floor and sat her in a chair and the song Best day of my life - American Authors started to play. Logan sang it to her Holding onto her hand and staring into her blue eyes with a big smile. Rory stood up halfway through the song to dance with Logan while he sang, She had tears rolling down her cheeks, It was one of the sweetest things he could do serenade her at their wedding. After a while and a few songs Rory had a surprise for Logan, Colin, Finn and Logan all got pulled onto the dance floor and sat down in chairs on the dance floor by Rory, Juliet and Stephanie the song I Need Your Love - Ellie Goulding started to play and Rory sang it to Logan with the girls doing back up vocal's and dancing for Colin and Finn at the end the three girls each sat on one of the guy's laps, Logan couldn't help but kiss her when she sat on his lap he knew it was hard for her to sing in front of so many guests but she loved him and wanted to surprise him for once. Logan and Rory walked around the room and talked to people they hadn't yet seen, and after about 20 minute's they went back to the dance floor and In love with a girl - Gavin Degraw started to play. Logan and the groomsmen began to do a choreographed dance a flash mob to be exact, and They lip sank the song to Rory. Everyone loved how much these guys loved Rory and Ritchie, The boys all grabbed the hand of a girl that was around them to dance and then everyone joined back in the dance. Threw the night 3 more surprises happened. The first of was for Logan, Rory, and Richie One call away - Charlie Puth the LDB boy's sang it to them just to make sure they knew how they felt. The next surprise was the Guest's Paradise by the dashboard lights was a wedding party flash mob, and finally, the last surprise was for the guys of the bridal party Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato the bridesmaid's lip sank and danced to it. The guests where so enthusiastic about how energetic the wedding was for such a social event it was like no other wedding all Rory and Logan could say was they aren't the typical couple in society, They all knew what Lorelai meant by them being adventurous and fun.

After the guest's left

Lorelai was taking Richie for the night so the newlyweds could have a night away, Rory had enough pumped bottles to last him longer than needed. Finn, Colin, Robert, Juliet, and Stephanie rushed Logan and Rory off on an adventure to celebrate. They ended up at a blub they used to go to in new haven from when they were at Yale. Everyone was drinking to celebrate that Rory and Logan finally married. At the end of the night everyone drunk parted their own way's, Logan and Rory went to a hotel to have a night alone. Logan didn't know Rory was all cleared to have sex with him again, so he didn't expect any activities that night. Once they got to the door of the room Logan picked up his bride and carried her into the suite and sat her gently on the couch, She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him passionately

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger"

"Hello Mrs. Huntzburger"

Rory got up but made Logan stay seated, She put some music on and stood in front of him. She danced a little while unzipping the side of her gown and letting it drop to the ground revealing a white corset, white G-string, garter belt and white lace stalking's, Something Logan loved to see her in and drove him wild. He reached up and grabbed her by the waist to pull her down for a kiss, and she started to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt while he kissed her all over her neck. She pulled him up to stand and continued to dance for him, He undid her corset to expose her breast's, she undid his belt and pant are dropping them to the ground finding him standing at full attention he picked her up and took her to the bed where he laid her down and pulled her G-string off. He picked her up and swung her around so he could sit on the bed, he entered her slowly and gently to make sure it didn't hurt her. She moaned like crazy feeling him throbbing inside her, a feeling she has been missing for weeks, She began to move her hips and moan louder, She got him to stand up behind her while she bent over the bed, She was still wearing her stalking's and heels. She begged him to go faster as she moaned even louder, Logan got harder and harder as time went on and she could feel it, He liked her moans it made him wild, He decided to lay her on the bed and put her legs on his shoulders as he entered her, She tensed up really tight with this and moaned more, she was enjoying every second of this, she waited so long to have him again and he was finally hers forever, she got her legs on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him locking him close to her, she was about to climax and couldn't help but squeeze tighter and moan louder till he finally climaxed. He laid on top of her smiling.

"Well that was unexpected," Logan said

"It's our wedding night, we had to consummate the marriage," Rory said

"Well it was amazing," Logan said

"Yes, intense" Rory said

"I was planning on Uhhhh either using protection or pulling out," Logan said

"Ya sorry I kind of lost control," Rory said

"That's ok it felt good, it's been a long time since we did that" Logan said

"Yes, maybe it can happen more often," Logan said

"Maybe permanently, We are married now," Rory said

"Maybe but aren't your worried about another baby?" Logan asked

"Do you want more kid's?" Rory asked

"Yes, I will have as many as you allow me to give you," Logan said

"Well, no worries then, Leave it to fate," Rory said

"I guess we have a plan," Logan said

"I love you," Rory said

"I love you too, How much do you love me?" Logan asked with a smile

"I love you so much I stole your last name," Rory said

"Oh, So your the Infamous Mrs. Logan Huntzburger I have heard about," Logan said cheekily

"Why that I am," Rory said with a yawn

"Tired Mrs. Huntzburger?" Logan asked

"Yes, it's been a long 48 hour's," Rory said

"Then sleep we shall have uninterrupted for the first time in 6 weeks," Logan said

"It will be nice," Rory said as she curled up in logans arms

The next morning July 9th

The next morning when leaving the hotel Logan and Rory were spotted by some photographer's leaving the hotel getting into their awaiting car, Rory this time saw them and told Logan to pose for the cameras, He held her face to his and kissed her before getting into the car. He called Mitchum and told him it happened again and to keep Logan up to date. Logan took Rory out to a nice breakfast before heading to pick Richie up from Lorelai and heading home.

When they got home, they found Finn's suit and girls things going from the front door up the hall towards Finn's bedroom. Logan and Rory put Ritchie in his room to be able to investigate further. They found a suit coat, followed by a purse, a tie, girls high heel, the other high heel, a vest, a wrap, a white shirt, a shoe, a dress, another shoe, a belt, Finn's pant's, a bra, a purple G-string and finally a slightly open door. Logan peeks in to see if Finn or his guest is awake or to find out who the guest is, No luck her face is covered.

"I guess Finn got lucky last night too," Rory said

"Well he lasted as long as we did," Logan said

"That must have been murder for him. I at least found other ways to release pressure" Rory said with a wink

"I appreciate that you did that for me," Logan said

"I couldn't have you building pressure up. A good woman always keeps her man satisfied" Rory said with a smile

"Well a good husband keeps his woman satisfied too, So are you in need of satisfaction," Logan asked with a smirk

"I don't need it, but I want it bad," Rory said while pulling him towards the room

They made love and them cuddled for a half hour before they head voices from Finn's room

"Oh shit, they will be home soon," Finn said

"They cant find me here they will never stop bugging us," The female voice said

"Hurry up and put this on and we will gather your clothing, and I will take you home," Finn said

they went into the living room in hopes to see the mysterious person Finn brought home.

Finn and the blonde scoot down the hall picking up the clothing and items when Finn looks up and see's Logan and Rory laying back on the couch smiling at Finn

"Hi mate."

The girl looks up "Oh crap."

"Hi Logan, have a good time after the wedding? It sure looks like it was fun" Logan said

"Good morning Juliet, I see Finn finally got you to come home with him," Rory said with a smile

"Ya lots of scotch and pent-up energy results in good time," Finn said

"Uhh yeah, Lotsssss of Scotch and weddings aren't a good mix," Juliet said

"Juliet are you saying you regret last night," Finn asks

"Of course not Finn, it was great. You seem to have picked up a few things" Juliet whispered, but Logan and Rory still heard

"Don't worry we will let the hangover go away before we tease you about this" Logan said

"Thank you."

"I have to ask is this going to be a reoccurring event? You two are cute together" Rory asked


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night Logan and Rory invited the guys, Stephanie, Juliet and Rosemary out to dinner, Finn's hangover was gone, and Logan wanted to poke a little fun at Finn and Juliet.

"So last night was a good night for more than just Rory and me," Logan said

"What Colin told you," Stephanie said while giving Colin a little smack on the arm

"Well no you just did, I see there was an excellent night," Logan said

"He was referring to another guy at the table. Anyone else want to fess up" Rory said

"Well I had a good time with a slightly crazy controlling blonde woman," Robert said

"Robert, did you just admit to sleeping with Paris?" Rory asked

"Yes, She's a hand full that one," Robert said with a smile

"Well Mates, I guess we all had a good night last night. I want my good night to be a reoccurring event, That is if she will have me " Finn said Looking Juliet's way

Juliet started to blush and bit her lip

"Juliet, is there a reason your blushing?" Rosemary asked

"Yes, I never expected it to happen, but I slept with Finn and well it was amazing I..I," Juliet said

"Juliet maybe we should talk privately," Finn said interrupting her

Juliet grabbed Finn by the hand and took him into an area that was quiet

"Do you mean what you just said? You want to make it a reoccurring event?" Juliet asked

"Yes all of it, I want it to be just me and you, I never thought I could feel this way for one person, We are amazing together," Finn said

"Exclusive. Your asking for a relationship for real?" Juliet asked

"Yes I want that, but if you don't, it is ok."

"No, No Finn I want that, I'm just shocked to hear you say that, I didn't think those words would ever come out of your mouth," Juliet said

"Well Darling, Then it's settled, We are in an exclusive relationship," Finn said

"Yes, We are," Juliet said

Juliet and Finn walked back into the dining room where their group sat as everyone looked at them and Finn uttered the words no one expected "I have decided I want to be with Juliet, Exclusively."

"Woah, Finn it's about time buddy," Colin said

"I knew one day you would find the right girl and finally be in a relationship," Robert said

"So Finn and Juliet, Paris and Robert, Colin and Stephanie" Sounds like the old days just some of us are more committed

"Robert's the only one who hasn't stuck to one woman," Colin said

"Excuse me are you saying what I think you're saying?" Robert asks

"Stephanie and I are sleeping with each other, and she's the only girl I've been with intimately for a few weeks, I don't know what it exactly means for us, but I'm sure she and I can figure that out when we are ready," Colin said

"Logan, I think our marriage is changing our friends.." Rory said jokingly

"You are the role models, Mother, and Father," Finn says

"Everyone has to grow up one day," Logan said

"Never Fully, Just be more responsible when needed" Finn retorted

"Rory I have to ask you about this Jess guy that was at the wedding," Rosemary said

Logan and Rory look at each other and smile "Ya what about him" Rory ask's

"Is he a good guy?" Rosemary ask's

"Well he is a better guy now then he was at 17, He's grown up a lot, Why?" Rory say's

"Is he dating anyone" Rosemary ask's

"Not that I know of, are you interested?" Rory says

"Ya he's cute" Rosemary say's

"Want me to call him for you and give him your number?" Rory says

"I will tell you now he didn't exactly like me in college, Due to me being a "Blonde dick at Yale" and I don't know what he thinks of me now," Logan says

"Well you kind of where a dick in Yale, Logan, More when you felt threatened by another guy near Rory," Rosemary said

"Touché," Logan said

"Yes Rory please call him for me," Rosemary said

"Ok I will be right back," Rory said walking into a quiet spot to call Jess

"Hello Rory, I Didn't expect to get a call from you," Jess says

"Hi, Jess I was just wondering are you seeing anyone?" Rory says

"No, Aren't you married as of yesterday?" Jess says

"Not for me smartass, There was a girl at the wedding who thinks your cute and I think you would like her," Rory says

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. I would love to meet with this girl you think I would like. I'm in stars hollow right now with April" Jess said

"Well get your ass here, we will be waiting and its less pressure since its a big group, Bring April just warn her to stay away from Robert," Rory said laughing

"Ok, we will be there in 45."

Rory enters the dining room again.

"Rosemary He's on his way here too see you," Rory says

"Well then I'm going to be all alone with no one to talk too" Robert whines

"Oh Robert you will get to talk to a smart 22-year-old, But hands off she's my step-sister and Jess's cousin," Rory said

"Well she's your family I wouldn't want to be hands-on in less she looks like you and your mom," Robert said

"Robert, you touch her, and that will be the last girl you ever touch," Logan said with a serious tone

"Woah man I wouldn't, I was just joking," Robert said

Rosemary run's to her car to get a change of clothing, shoes and more makeup and runs back in grabs the girls and goes to the bathroom to change and get them to help her look hot.

"Wow, Rosemary you look hot," Robert said

"Back off bud, you had your chance, this is for Jess, not you," Rosemary said

"Go rosemary," Stephanie says giving rosemary a high 5

"Hey that's nice" Robert say's

"Well neither was working your way through 3 girls in one night giving them the same three lines," Stephanie said giving Robert a dirty look because rosemary and her where 2 of those 3 girls

About 45 minutes after Rory got off the phone with jess he calls to find out where they are and Rory goes into the main dini9ng room and brings jess and Rory into the private dining room they are in.

"Jess this is Rosemary, Rosemary this is jess."

"Hi, I remember seeing you dance last night, Your gorgeous" Jess said

"Thank you. I saw you last night trying to avoid the dance floor, and I guess you don't like to dance" Rosemary said

"Everyone this is April, April this is Robert, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Juliet, and Rosemary, They went to college with Logan and me," Rory said

"Nice to meet you all, I'm sure I did meet if not see most of you at the wedding," April said

"So you're the super smart step sister?" Robert said

"Yes, and you must be the guy who took my stepsister on a date in college that made her realize she wanted Logan and only Logan" April said

"Yes, That's me," Robert said

"I can see why" April said looking him up and down with disgust

"Ohhh Robert getting called out by a 22-year-old" Rosemary said

"Shut up rosemary no one asked you," Robert said while pouting

"Awe buttercup, She's a smart girl," Colin said laughing

"Now Robert do you happen to have anything intelligent and non-sexual to say?" April asked

"Well, what do you like?" Robert asked

"Music, Science, Reading," April said

"Well I happen to know a lot about books and music, Not as much as Rory but I can hold my own" Robert said

"We will see, I will break you," April said

April and Robert went to one of the couches in the private dining room to talk. Jess and Rosemary went to a couch next to them to talk, and the rest of the group sat on 3 other couches sitting across from each other cuddling and chatting with each other. All but Rory drinking a little bit. Jess was a perfect gentleman with rosemary they had a brilliant conversation. He told her that he and Rory dated senior year of high school and the whole story about the relationship and his running away when things got hard and that if it weren't for Rory being his friend he wouldn't be the man he is now. She leaned over and kissed him and pulled back all of a sudden

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that not with Rory right there," Rosemary said

"It's ok, She doesn't care, or she wouldn't have set us up, We are all adults," Jess said as he leaned in and kissed her back as she deepened the kiss

"Awe Logan look they are kissing," Rory said

"That doesn't bother you that she's kissing jess?" Logan said

"No, I have a better man, and he's my husband," Rory said

"I'm happy to know your ok with it truly," Logan said

"Logan if I weren't ok with it I would have said something, I just hope he ends up at least half as happy as we are," Rory said

"You know you are a good woman even to your ex-boyfriend," Logan said

"Hey he is a good man now, and he helped make me who I am today," Rory said

"You help him become who he is too from what I heard from Luke" Logan say's

"Ya he say's so," Rory said

"Everyone seems happy here, Roberts having a meaningful, intelligent conversation and he isn't touching her" Logan said

"I know its odd how all of a sudden things have changed," Rory said

"WE need more scotch people" Finn hollers at the room attendant

"Some things won't ever change," Rory said with a laugh

April just looks around shocked seeing 6 empty bottles of scotch by Finn, and he isn't acting drunk

"April this Is nothing Finn is 90% Scotch I swear," Logan said

"You know April if you start you go to school out here you could learn how to have fun with the boys and me," Rory said

"Rory doesn't encourage her she's too young," Jess said

"Jess she's older then you where when you started drinking and doing parties, And I trust these boys with her, They know how to be gentlemen," Rory said

"Love, No one has ever accused us of being gentleman," Finn said

"Ok, so you're a filthy pig, but you also know she is my family and we take care of our family right boy's?" Rory said

"Love I'm a former filthy pig, and we do take care of family by blood or not," Finn said

"Jess, Please let me make my own decisions, if I mess up you can be the first to say you told me so," April said

"Fine, Just don't tell your dad or mom I gave you permission," Jess said

"Agreed" April said as she did a jager bomb

"Party on little rock star, Your staying at the Huntzburger house tonight," Logan said


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night Robert, April, Logan, and Rory all went outside for a little bit of fresh air. April was having a perfect time, and Robert was able to keep up with her intellectually.

"Logan, Roberts smart, I had no idea I thought he was a drunken frat boy still," Rory said

"He is, but he plays dumb," Logan said

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried anything with her yet," Rory said

"I am too. He also knows he's being watched" Logan said

All of a sudden Rory and Logan see April look at Robert in the eyes and motion with her finger for him to come to her, He does, and he plants a kiss right on his lips. Rory is shocked, and Logan is a bit upset with Robert

"Logan no, She kissed him, if she doesn't like what he's doing she will push him away," Rory said

"I'm watching him still," Logan said

April and Robert look over to Logan and begin to walk over

"Rory, Robert said that he was told hands off of me and won't kiss me in less you and Logan approve," April said

Logan and Rory look at each other and Logan look's at her to say it's her call.

"I am ok with it with condition's ok," Rory said

"Yes Mother, What conditions?" Robert asked

"You DO NOT hurt her or what Logan said earlier will happen. If she says, stop or no to something you accept that as an answer if you don't she will tell me and if it does past 3rd base protect your bat, and you missy will tell me if he does not behave. I will make sure jess says nothing to Luke or my mom, and I only agree to this because you are an adult" Rory said

"Yes, Rory thank you," April said

"Thank you, Rory, I will treat her with the utmost respect," Robert said

"April will also still be staying at our house tonight, if she agrees Robert you may also stay, just be careful," Logan said

"Yes, I understand," Robert said

The 4 of them went back into the dining room, and Robert and April sat on the couch together and cuddled, Jess, of course, took notice quickly and went to get up.

"Jess, She's an adult, and they came to me and asked already if it was ok to kiss and I gave them the riot act, he will be a perfect gentleman, or he knows everyone in the room will be on his ass," Rory said

"I promise if you trust me with your cousin I will respect her 100%," Robert said

Jess backed down

"If a hair on her head get's hurt her dad will kill me he entrusted me to bring her back in 1 piece."

"Jess, She's spending the night at my house tonight, I already text mom and Luke about it, you're off the hook."

"That's beside the point, and I'm supposed to protect her," Jess said

"She's also the only daughter of Mr. Overprotective," Rory said

"I see your point," Jess said

"Robert you think I'm scary, Luke scares me, Imagine how I felt when he caught Rory and me at her grandparent's vowel renewal," Logan said

"Hold up, Rory this was the guy, the one you kissed as said you just wanted to know what it was like?" April asked

"Yup, The very guy" Rory said blushing

"Is that where that line came from?" Robert asked April

"Yes," April said with a guilty smile

"April, That's what you said to him," Rory said

"Yes and it worked," Robert said

"Love, it seems to have worked on a few guy's around here," Finn said

"Really? How would anyone else know about what I said in less I told them" Rory asks looking at Logan with an eyebrow raised

"I may have said something not too long ago about our first kiss and those word being burned into my brain," Logan said

"Your so cute Logan, I cant believe you still remember," Rory said before leaning into a kiss with Logan

"Boy's n girl's Drink up the last call is in 15," The room attendant said

"Jess, Did you want me to drive you back to stars hollow and drop your car off?" Rory asked

"No, I think he's coming home with me, If he want's too that is," Rosemary said

"Yes, But I'm not an easy man."

Rory laughed at Jess's comment

"Rory hush, I'm a good boy," Jess said

"Ok, I forgot your a good boy now, Go get in your awaiting town car I will have your car dealt with in the morning," Rory said

"Thank you," Jess said

"Goodnight everyone," Rosemary said in a cheery voice

"April, Finn are you taking the car to the house with us?"

"Robert and I will," April said

"Finn and I will also," Juliet said

"Ok limo it is," Logan said

"Boo, So no more drinking tonight?" April said

"Sweetheart, Rory hasn't told you much about me has she?" Finn said

"Well she said your always drinking scotch, you would do anything for your family, and you're a major flirt," April said

"With always drinking scotch I always have a bunch at home at all times among other alcohol," Finn said

"Well then party's not over," April said

"No the car is stocked as well," Logan said

"April, You will learn what its really like to party if you hang out near them enough" Rory said

"I sure hope so, I need to let loose" April said

"I can work with that" Robert said

"Hey, behave boy" Rory said

"I meant letting loose you know with the adventures" Robert said

"As long as she wont get hurt fine" Rory said

"I would never allow that" Logan said

"Oh ya Mr. jump off a cliff drunker then a skunk and almost dies" Rory says

"None of that will be done with my sister you got me boy's" Rory say's

"No, I learnt my lesson, we don't do major dangerous things when drunk anymore" Logan said

"You will all have to tell me more about the things you have done" April said

"All in due time, We will have to start with Rory's first time" Finn said

"Oh boy, no we don't need to tell her, its our little secret" Rory said

"Love, there's many pictures" Finn said

"Fine but April remember anything they tell you they did does not leave the house to anyone, they may or may not be wanted by some people for doing illegal thing's" Rory said

"Ok, You have kept secrets for me I will keep secrets for you" April say's

"What kind of secrets my dear" Robert ask's

"My dad doesn't know I smoked pot once, I didn't like it and he has no idea I have drank before, But never as much as I did tonight" April said

"She really is a lot I was when you all met me she's just 22 not 19 and she didn't have guys like you in collage" Rory said

"Oh you have time to learn" Logan said

Rory roller her eye's

"We are here, April I will show you the room you will be staying in, If you want Robert can stay on the couch, Logan's dad and mom have Richie for a few days so the nanny is with them" Rory said

"Where are Finn and Juliet sleeping?"

"Oh Finn and Juliet will be in Finn's room, He lives here also," Logan said

"Oh cool, So where's the scotch" April said

"Oh my, She's got an inner Finn" Logan said chuckling

"Well done darling, Bottle or glass?" Finn said

"I will take a bottle, and 2 glass' Finn" Robert said

"Robert just remember the rules and please don't get her too drunk, Finn doesn't feed her more then she can handle she's a newbie remember that," Rory said

"yes mother," Finn said

"Yes Rory, I will be responsible," Robert said

"Well there is a first for everything Robert," She said with a smirk

"Logan, are you staying up with us or going to bed with your wife?"

"His wife is staying up for a bit and eating so she can drink more" Rory said

"I guess she answered for me," Logan said

"There's our party girl back," Robert said

"Don't get used to it, I'm off mommy duty for my honeymoon at home" Rory said

4 Hours later

Everyone is still awake having fun, The little bit to eat for Rory ended up turning into having fun doing drunken karaoke for the guys and the girls sobered up, Rory thankfully was able to pump her breast milk and dump it because she was bottle feeding Richie and supplementing with formula when needed.

April felt brave enough to grab Roberts hand biting her lip

"Come with me. I want to talk to you alone" April said

"Be carful" Logan said

The guys all hooted and hollered as April and Robert walked towards the bedroom

"Do you think she's about too?" Logan said

"Love, I'm thinking so," Finn said

"Has she ever?" Logan asked

"Not to my knowledge," Rory said

"Oh boy, so he's going to have to be extra careful," Stephanie said

"I already told him that as far as I knew she hadn't before and that's why I told him to be careful, I don't need her getting hurt or pregnant," Rory said

"I haven't ever seen him wait this long for a girl before or ever not make the first move, he has let her do everything tonight so maybe they won't," Colin said

About 15 minutes later Robert and April came out of the room

"Rory, Can I talk to you alone please," April said

"Yes I will be right there," Rory said while giving Robert a look

"What's up April?"

"Well we didn't do anything, I just wanted to confess something to him, and he told me I should talk to you before I went further," April said

"Ok ask away April," Rory said

"Well I haven't ever had sex, would he stop liking me if I don't have sex with him?"

"April to tell you the truth, the guy has never been more patient with a girl, if he has waited this long he likes you," Rory said

"Have you ever with him?" April asked

"No, I haven't why?" Rory said

"I was wondering if he's gentle," April said

"Well if you want I'm sure Juliet can tell you," Rory said

"Would she?" April asked

"Ya she of all people would know he was her first" Rory said

"Yes please, I want to know."

Rory text Juliet to get her to come, She's there in 30 seconds

"Girls what did you need?"

"Well, April has a question about Robert."

"Ok, what did you need to know?" Juliet asks

"Well I hadn't had sex before I was wondering is he gentle?" April asks

"Yes, he is very gentle and caring. Honestly, he was the best guy to have as my first, He cuddled me and made sure I was ok after. You know he does like you a lot April" Juliet say's

"Does that help you out?" Rory asked

"Yes thank you," April said

All three girls walk back out into the living room. April sat on Robert's lap and whispered into his ear "Tonight your mine."

Robert smiled and whispered "Only if you want, I will wait as long as you want, you can stop at any time, and it will be ok, " and then April gave him a passionate kiss stood up and pulled him back to the room.

"Rory, did Juliet tell her all he could do was talk about her out here?" Logan said

"No, she didn't mention it, she just wanted to ask something about Robert," Rory said

"She wanted to know if he would still like her if they did or didn't do anything," Juliet said

"You being the Robert and virginity expert she asked you," Finn said

"What did you tell her it must have been good," Logan said

"I told her he was very caring, he does like her and either way he will still like her the same tomorrow," Juliet said

"So you didn't say if he was any good in bed?" Logan asked

"No, she just said he was gentle and caring" Rory said


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, and am I Juliet?" Finn asked

"Finn, Yes you do what I want when I want it, You know you read my body like no one else" Juliet said

"Hey, What about me?"

"Logan, we never happened" Juliet said laughing

"Logan you know your amazing, your gentle and rough, your perfect" Rory said with a smile

"Well it appears we got the right men for us" Juliet said giving Rory a high 5

"Yes we do have the right men for us, Now lets hope that maybe those 2 click really well like I'm sure they will" Rory said

"So what did April ask of you Rory?" Logan asked

"He told her to talk to me before she made that big decision, I think it was his way of asking me for permission" Rory said

"What did you tell her" Logan asked

"I told her the truth that hes never waiting this long for a girl and hes always made the first move and kicked the girl out by now" Rory said

"Well I hope hes good to her" Finn said

"I'm sure he will be, he knows what's at risk" Logan said

"Only time will tell" Rory said

The next morning July 10th

Logan was in the kitchen making breakfast and coffee for everyone when Robert came out quietly.

"So man how did it go?" Logan asked

"I couldn't" Robert said

"did she say no?" Logan asked

"No I want to wait" Robert said

"Oh" Logan said

"I want a relationship not just sex, I really like her and I want to develop a relationship based on more then sex" Robert said

"Well, how does she feel about this?" Logan asked

"She seemed happy when I told her I wanted to have a relationship with her that wasn't based around sex" Robert said

"Wow so are you in an official relationship?" Logan asked

"I haven't officially asked her but I want too with you and Rory's permission" Robert said

"I'm sure Rory will say yes, your showing a new side of yourself, Aprils dad on the other hand might be a little different" Logan said

"Ya, that's the issue also, and she may be going to a school away from here"

"You do know she could chose to go to Yale for that and I'm sure there are strings that can be pulled, we do know a lot of Yale faculty and a few of them are also LDB members" Logan said

"Well that's true I will have to see if she applied to Yale at all" Robert said

"Rory already told her she could stay here if she went to Yale" Logan said

Rory heard the guys in the kitchen and sent April a text that if she was awake to come to her room so they could talk 2 minutes later April came walking into Rory's bedroom.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Rory asks

"Good, Robert and I didn't have sex last night we just fooled around" April says

"Oh did you change your mind" Rory asks

"No he said he wants to get to know me first and not have a relationship based around sex" April says

"Well I'll be damned hes finally growing up" Rory says

"So this is a good thing?" April asks

"Only if you want to get to know him" Rory says

"Well ya of course, but I have a problem, I applied to Yale and got waitlisted," April says

"Oh my dear April, I'm sure Logan can change that he knows some faculty at Yale, You can live here if they don't have any rooms available and your dad will be even happier your closer to family plus we wont have to tell him about Robert yet" Rory says

"Your serious, you think Logan could get me in? and you wouldn't tell my dad about Robert if I was to date him?" April says

"I know Logan can and if not his dad will, You have amazing grades and as for Robert, If you want yes you can date him but the rules still apply " Rory says

"OMG, thank you Rory, I was so worried that I would have to tell dad and he wouldn't allow it" April says

"He wont like it but if we avoid the bf subject we will be fine, then later on when you do tell him we will it was just the group hanging out" Rory says

"Rory your the best sister ever" April Says

"Why thank you, The guys are cooking breakfast lets go eat" Rory says

"Yes I'm starving" April said

The girls walked out into the living room with smiles on their face

"Morning girls, how was your sleep"

"Great" Rory said

"Good, I got held all night" April said

"That helps Rory sleep good too" Logan said with a smile

"Rory I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second outside" Robert asked

"Yes. Sure let go" Rory said

Robert and Rory go outside and start to talk

"I don't know what if anything April told you but I wanted to ask you first, Would you give your blessing for me to ask her out?"

"Robert after last night I think it's a given I would say yes" Rory says

"We didn't have sex" Robert says

"I know, she told me just a bit of fooling around. Honestly if you like a girl that much to lay with her in bed cuddling her all night without sex then I think your a worthy boyfriend" Rory says

"Oh, she did tell you. My biggest worry's are her dad and her school" Robert says

"Me and her already talked about both those points. As for her dad we wont tell him until he needs to know and if he finds out we will just say it was the 4 of us hanging out and you two developed feelings for each other and as for Yale she was waitlisted but you know we can get her in with a phone call or two" Rory says

"You and April really do figure things out fast" Robert says

"I'm like the Lorelai to her Rory" Rory said with a laugh

"It's settled, I will have to find a cute way to ask her to be my girlfriend officially" Robert says

"I'm sure you will find a romantic way, even just sitting and asking her privately to be your girlfriend will work" Rory says

"Really?" Robert says

"Sometimes is the small gestures that count, and she is much like me a simple girl" Rory says

"Your not so simply wowed now" Robert says

"I am also a Huntzburger now and have had to become more like one in society" Rory says

"That is true, I will treat her very well" Robert says

"I know you will" Rory says

Rory and Robert go back into the apartment to find Finn and Juliet awake and sitting at the table with everyone's breakfast

"Good morning" Rory says

"Love, Shhhh head hurts, to bright out" Finn says

"Awe Finny, you should drink less cotch and drink more water next time, your not in your 20's anymore" Rory says

"No Love, water will kill me" Finn says

"No scotch will if you don't be more careful" Logan says

"I called everyone in sick today, so no need to work" Robert says

"Oh Robert you called me in sick on my honeymoon when I'm the boss how sweet" Logan says chuckling

"You know what I mean" Robert says

"Logan babe, Do you think you can make a few call for me today, It seems I have a step sister who really wanted to go to Yale but got waitlisted I was wondering if you could find out why" Rory says

"Of course I will call the dean of admissions when we are done breakfast" Logan says

"That's just his nice way of saying you will be in Yale" Finn says

"Really, you have that kind of pull?" April asks

"We have connection's and we donate a lot to Yale among other thing's" Logan says

"Wow, I think I'm going to like hanging around you all" April says

Robert dished out April's breakfast and wrote "Will you be my Girl?" On her pancakes with chocolate sauce.

"Robert, did you write this?" April asked

"Yes" Robert said

"Yes, I will be your girl" April said and gave him a kiss

"Robert is that what you where talking to Rory about outside?" Logan said

"I asked her permission to ask April yes" Robert said

"Mate You will have easy access to your girl now once she starts at Yale now" Finn said

"If he wants me to have access to her yes, but until then we date and get to know each other" Robert say's

"You mean you didn't get access last night?" Finn asks

"I got granted permission but decided to get to know each other better first" Robert asked

"Robert your so respectful" Juliet said

"When you care about someone that tends to happen, I don't want her to regret it with me" Robert said

Once breakfast was over Logan went into his office and made a call to the dean of admissions at Yale and said that he was inquiring if his sister in-law April Nardni-Danes was still waitlisted and why she was waitlisted, Within 15 minute's April was registered to start school and her acceptance letter would be in the mail that day but there was no available housing left. Logan went out to tell everyone

"I just got of the phone with the dean of admission's, it was a misunderstanding you letter of acceptance should be there any day but there's no available housing so your stuck here April" Logan said

"So basically you called and mentioned she's the sister if your wife and they reconsidered and sent the acceptance letter on a rush delivery" Rory said

"Ya, basically, I told him he will be living with us, Oh and April it appears you have a scholarship also" Logan said

"What, how did I get a scholarship?" April asked

"Oh you didn't know the future of our children foundation gives out a few scholarships per year and you just happened to make the deadline with an amazing written application" Logan said

"I don't remember this.." April said

"Hunny, its his way of saying we are paying for you to go to Yale, it's an investment in the future but we are going to tell Luke and your mom its a scholarship" Rory said

"Your serious, I don't have to take out student loan's and my parents don't have to pay" April asked

"No, We will have the foundation send out the scholarship paperwork tomorrow so they never know we had anything to do with any of it" Logan said

"You two are amazing" April said

"Anything for family" Finn said with a laugh

"In this group, we are all family by choice, that's the best way," Logan said


	17. Chapter 17

2 days pass July 12th

April was at Luke and Lorelai's house and got the Yale acceptance letter and scholarship letter, and She acted as if she had no clue what they were about and she ran out of the room to tell her dad and Lorelai she was going to Yale with a scholarship.

"What, Let me see," Luke said

"Here," April said

"Wow, my daughters going to Yale with a full scholarship, but you need a place to live," Luke says

"Maybe I can stay with Rory and Logan," April says

"We will look into it, but it looks like your going to Yale, closer to home," Luke says

Luke and Lorelai phone to talk to Logan and Rory and make sure April can stay there for sure.

"Rory, April got into Yale, but doesn't have housing, can she stay with you?" Lorelai asks

"Yes she can, It saves on tuition, and we can watch out for her, we live close to the campus so she can walk to school," Rory says

"Well good, she got a full scholarship also," Lorelai says

"Oh wow even better, well she can start moving anytime if she would like, I have four strong guys here who can come pick her and the stuff up if you would like," Rory says

"Well give us a week or so to pack, and then you can have her," Luke says

"Ok just let me know when and we will be there if you want she can come this weekend and help paint her new room," Rory says

"Sounds like something she may like," Luke says

"Ok I will send a car for her Friday afternoon," Rory says

2 days pass July 14th

April arrives at Rory's house

"What's the plan for this weekend Rory," April asked

"Today we pick out paint. The room gets painted tomorrow, Sunday we can relax," Rory says

"Ok, anyone expected over?" April ask's

"Well I think he said something about coming over tonight and possibly staying for the weekend to spend some time with his girlfriend," Rory says

"He wants to see me?" April asks surprised

"Yes, April the boy likes you a lot. that's why he's constantly talking with you" Rory says

"What time do you think he will be here?" April ask's

"Why don't you text him and ask," Rory says

"Ok, He said he off at 5 today and will be here shortly after," April says

"We had better make the boys dinner then they will be home at about the same time" Rory say

"This weekend is going to be so good," April says

"You have no idea, the boys tend the surprise me thing things so I wouldn't be surprised if they worked something out," Rory says

"Really how often?" April asks

"Every time they find something to celebrate or they feel they need a night of fun, It's nice I can go now to having a live-in nanny," Rory says

"Sounds like Yale is going to be a good time," April says

"You will have house rules still you know," Rory says

"Ok, like what?" April asks

"You must keep up with your school work to partake in any event's," April says

"I can understand that my dad is trusting you to keep me in line," April says

"Exactly, and he may not need to know everything, but this is one thing I can't disappoint him in," Rory says

"If you need help, Juliet was a science major, and Robert is brilliant himself," Rory says

"That's good to have someone around who knows science" April said

"Yes it is, I took economics with my grandfather my last year, and it helped me having Logan to talk to about it, and it helped out relationship too," Rory says

"We should go pick up the paint and stuff if we are also going to make the guys dinner" April say's

"Ok let's go we have about 2 hours till we have to be back" Rory say's

4 hours pass

Logan, Robert, and Finn are all back from work and have eaten dinner with April and Rory.

"Ladies that was an amazing meal," Robert says

"Yes thank you for surprising us with a homemade dinner" Logan say's

"Now my Lovelies, It's time to change," Finn says

"How long do we have?" Rory ask's

"The car will be here in1 hour," Finn says

"What I have nothing to wear" April say's

"Take a look in your room on the bed," Robert says with a smile

April runs off to her room to find a white garment bag and finds black suit pants and a black suit jacket

"Rory I need you" April holler's

"Yes" Rory pops her head in Aprils room

"What do I wear under the jacket," April asks

"Nothing, its supposed to be like that" Rory says

"I have no shoes to go with it," April says

"I have the same shoe size as you, you can borrow a pair of mine," Rory says

"Thank you, Rory you're a life saver," April says

"No problem I'm going to get changed also," Rory says

Once April got her dress on, she went to Rory's room to talk to her and finish getting ready

"Rory, this is an Alexander McQueen suit," April says

"Ok, and?" Rory says

"Robert bought me an Alexander McQueen suit to wear tonight?" April says

"Yes he likes you and you, can put a blouse under it if you had a job interview in the future, you could get lots of use for it," Rory says

"Ok you have me there, but it's expensive," April says

"April to the guys that's nothing, he likes you and your worth it, What color heels do you want I have a few that will go with those" Rory says

"Animal print?" April says

"Cheetah or Zebra?" Rory says

"Cheetah" April says

"Ok here you go," Rory says

"RORY, they are beautiful," April says

"Thank you, the boys have good taste in clothing, jewelry, and shoes," Rory says

"What," April says

"Ya all my designer stuff, the guys picked out for me," Rory says

"your kidding and they are all straight?" April says

"Not kidding and all straight, in Society men, know good things and the best kind of man to have is one who can pick out jewelry and one with a scene of adventure," Rory says

"Do I have a guy like that?" April ask's

"Very much so, we both do, Now let's get out there we are done and looking mighty hot," Rory says

"I'm Hot?" April ask's

"If you don't believe me come out after I say hi to the boys and you will hear," Rory says

"Hi boys."

Out walks April From Rory's room

"April you look amazing," Robert say's

"Lovely lady, are you sure you want him and not me," Finn says flirting

Robert hugs April and kiss and whispers "You know this is making me want you even more" she whispers back "I want you too, but not till after" as she looks at him and bites her lip

"So Boys are we ready to go?" Rory ask's

"Yes Ladies, We shall get in the car and pick Juliet up now," Finn says

"So may I ask where we are going?" April ask's

"Ask no questions, and we tell you no lies," Finn says

"Your not going to get anything out of them, But expect fun and adventure," Rory says

"I'm ready for anything," April says

"In Omnia Paratus," Rory says as everyone repeats

"Dare I ask what that's about" April ask's

"Robert why don't you tell April what it' about," Rory says

"It's our club motto, it's a secret society at Yale," Robert says

"Is Rory in it?" April asks

"Rory was the first member inducted that didn't have a family member that was formally in it," Robert said

"That's cool, How did you get in Rory?" April asks

"Logan did whatever he could to get me the inside scoop on the group and me just kind of got accepted" Rory say's

"The group you did the article on in Yale?" April asks

"That very article was my first adventure with Logan, and we weren't even together," Rory says

"I knew when she held my hand and jumped with me that she was special" Logan says

"So you fell in love with her at the event?" April ask's

"Yes, I just didn't know it for sure since I had never felt that before, it took us awhile to be exclusive, But after her date with Robert when she said she couldn't be a casual girl, and she was a relationship girl I decided I could be her boyfriend" Logan admits

"That's kind of funny, She changed you for the better" April says

"Yes, we complement each other and we bring the best out in each other, Hardest adjustment was for her to learn to accept my gift's and gestures," Logan said

"Ya, I have a feeling I may be a lot like Rory in that department," April says

"You haven't told Robert the suit was too much so your one step ahead of Rory and your wearing a pair of Jimmy Choo's" Finn said

"Wait you know shoes?" April says shocked

"Of course I do, I also know the designer of Rory's dress and your suit" Finn says

"That's another adjustment I may have to deal with, Men who know clothing and shoes," April says with a laugh

"Sweetheart get used to being spoiled as Rory would call it, It just the way we are when a girl is worth the effort" Robert say's with a smile

Once they picked up Juliet they headed to a place called BAR.

The girls headed to the area that was reserved for them and the guys headed to the bar

"I'm sorry ladies that area is reserved," A waitress said

"Yes thank you we know," Rory said

"Well you cant sit there," The waitress said

"Who said so?" Rory asked

"I did, it's reserved for some very important people," The waitress said

"I figured as much," Rory said

"You have to leave, or I will have security remove you," the waitress said

The boys started walking towards the table

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger just give me a minute, and I will have these girls removed from your area," the waitress said

"Why would you have them removed?" Logan asked

"It's your reserved seating we don't have anywhere else to put you," The waitress said

"I want them here," Logan said

"They cant be in reserved seating in less its reserved for them," The waitress said

"Why would you think they aren't invited?" Logan said

"They aren't the kind of girls you hang out with, and they look too cheap," The waitress said

"I would to speak to your boss and come back here with him so that we can sort this out," Logan said

"Yes sir," The waitress says with a smile on her face

"She just said we look cheap," April said

"Don't worry we don't look cheap I know what logans doing just wait" Rory said

The manager walks over to Logan and the table.

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger I hear there is a problem with your seating," The manager said

"No, but I would like to talk to the owner please and I want her to stay here," Logan said

"Yes sir I will get him," the manager said

The manager brings the owner of the club over

"Hello Logan," the owner says while heading over to kiss Rory on the cheek and hug.

"Rory darling, its great to see you looking so great after the wedding and the baby," The owner said

"So what can I do for you both, I was told there was a problem," The owner said

"Well Marco, Your waitress here was about to have Rory escorted out of the club for sitting at my reserved table and said these fine women look cheap," Logan says

"Kelsie, is this true?" The owner asks

"I didn't know they where with him I thought they where like the other girls that try to meet rich men," The waitress says


	18. Chapter 18

"Did you ask if they were with Mr. Huntzburger?" The owner asks

"No" The waitress says

"at the end of the night you will come speak with me Until then you are no longer in this section" the owner says

"Yes sir" the waitress says as she walks off

"Logan, I will have this dealt with tonight I'm so sorry I will get you one of our more experienced girls" The owner said

"Sweetheart hopefully you didn't take offence to that nasty girl" Robert says

"No, I didn't she was clearly just a mean girl. What was that exactly Logan?" April ask's

"I'm a secret business partner in this club, she just got demoted" Logan said

"Rory you knew this?" April asked

"I knew Marco own's the place, and I knew what Logan would do" Rory said

"Any other things I should know" April says with a laugh

"We like to keep our girls on their toes" Robert says with a wink

"I like being on my toes" April said

"Then can I have this dance?" Robert said as he put his hand out to April and she took his hand and danced to the song Marvin gay by Meghan Trainor and Charlie puth

Shortly after Jess, Rosemary, Colin and Stephanie showed up and everyone danced to a few song's after awhile April and Rory went to the bathroom and where approached by a few girls that saw them with Robert and the guys.

"So your Robert new flavor of the night" Random girl says

"No, I'm his girlfriend" April says

"No sweetie he just says that to get into your pants and then leaves" random girl says

"Oh good to know, I'm taking it you where in the past?" April asks

"Ya I was with him in the last week" Random girl says

"Oh when" April says

"On Sunday night/Monday morning" Random girl says

"That's interesting I will have to mention it to him" April says

"He will just deny it" Random girls says

"I will also believe him" April says

"Why hes a liar and a cheater" random girl says

"No you're the liar, He was with me and I didn't even have to have sex with him" April says

"I don't believe that, he wouldn't spend the night with a girl in less he had sex" random girl says

'Well he spent the night and all of Monday with me, Guess I'm worth more then a fuck n chuck" April says laughing

"So you must be logans latest conquest" Random girl says

"If that's what you want to call me sure" Rory says

"You know I was with him too" Random girl said

"You must be one of the gold diggers that used to hang of the guys" Rory says

"Excuse me, who do you think you are" Random girl asked

Logan and Robert walk over to see what's taking the girls so long.

"What are you doing talking to my wife and her sister" Logan asks

"Logan. Robert" random girl "Dessie" Says

"She was telling us how she was with Robert on Sunday night/Monday morning and that's she's been with you"

"She's delusional" Robert said

"You know there is a VIP bathroom I can take you too" Logan said

"Good this line is long" April said

When the girls and Logan came back from the VIP bathroom everyone was sitting at the table with drinks and Juliet took April onto the dance floor to talk to her about the girl.

"April I really hope that girl didn't get to you" Juliet says

"No, she just ticked me off" April said

"Just think of it this way your the one in the Alexander McQueen suit with Robert and she's in her $9.99 stripper dress" Juliet said

"Do things like that happen a lot?" April asked

"Yes, just tonight about 5 girls have told me how bad Finn is, Rory has heard about what Logan was like before they where together, These girls are Jealous of us being able to get a man they couldn't and that says a lot because Finn used to go home with anyone who would have him when he was drunk so him saying no to a girl is a big deal" Juliet says

"Really, Isn't it hard being with a guy that was like that?" April asks

"No, I know hes faithful to me and it makes me proud that he respects me. Robert respects you a lot and he really likes you and doesn't want to lose you over some silly girl" Juliet says

"I'm happy to hear that but how do I know for sure?"

"It's in his eye's the way he kisses' you and how when your not around he doesn't shut up about you," Juliet says

"He talks about me that much?" April ask's

"Girl the whole time you where in stars hollow he never stopped talking about you and when Rory said you where coming out this weekend he volunteered to pain your room just too see you," Juliet says

"The boy has it bad, Imagine what he would be like if you gave him your virginity," Juliet says

"Really?" April says

"Yes, but only do it when you feel ready," Juliet says

"He's the one who won't yet, and I tried," April said with a laugh

"That's how much he likes and respects you. I have to ask you would you be ok with me requesting a song and asking him to dance with me too it? You should dance with Finn to it" Juliet asks

"Sure you have known him longer, and I will ask Finn," April says

"This is more of poking fun at him song," Juliet says

Juliet goes to the DJ and asks her to play the song and tells her why and gets it bumped to the next song

"I would like to ask everyone to clear off the dance floor for the next song it's a request from one of my girls" the dj announces

Juliet walks up to Robert and says dance with me for old times sake, and he follows, April asks Finn to dance with her because her dance partner is on the floor, The song "you got it bad" starts playing

"At this time I would like to request the newlyweds and his crew to join these four on the dance floor," The Dj says

"Juliet, your evil," Robert says

"Oh but its true, you got it bad for the first time," Juliet says

"Lovey, Was this Juliet's idea?" Finn asks

"How did you know" April asks

"Lovey, I know her evil genius ways, She's trying to prove a point to him," Finn says

"What point is that" April ask's

"He's falling for you hard," Finn says

"Do you all think this?" April asks

"I have known him since we were 14, We know how he feels. He just is scared to be hurt because it's so soon" Logan say's

"What should I do to let him I know I'm falling too?" April ask's

"Rory love, April needs you" Finn calls

"What do you need," Rory asks

"Love, She just asked me what she should do to tell Robert she's falling for him," Finn says

"I got the perfect thing. Girl's follow us" Rory holler's and the girls follow

"What was that about all 5 girls run off together," Robert asks

"Oh Mate, I have no idea you know girls they do everything together," Finn says

"Why did Juliet do that to me?" Robert asks

"Face it Robert your falling for her and hard," Colin says

"I cant tell her that, it's too soon, and she will think I'm just doing it to get in her pant's," Robert says

"You think that? You had chances to be with her already, and you wanted to wait, You can't really think she will think that now" Logan says

"I don't want to freak her out," Robert says

"Ok, Well Juliet was just having fun, and we all know that I don't think it will scare her away if the crazy girl didn't already," Colin says

While the guys are all left at the table, the girls are in the VIP bathroom showing April a little dance they had made up years ago Its a cross between Bollywood and dirty dancing, When April finally got it they went to the DJ again and requested a song and 5 microphones. Once the song started the girls started walking towards the 5 guys while singing and pull them on the dance floor to dance, Only Logan knows what the song is, "Come and get it" and when the song is over the girls each kiss their guy. April whispers into Robert's ear "Whenever you're ready I'm game" as she puts her hand on his pelvic area while covering what she's doing but the guys can tell by the look on his face. He whispers into her ear "That's not fair, I want you so bad right now." April whispers back "I never said I would play fair and I could tell you want me" giving him a cheeky smile. Robert let the words "God woman, I love you" slip, April looked at him Smiled and said, "I feel the same about you" while pulling him to the table and sitting on his lap.

"Girls that sure was a show" Logan says

"Ya well we had a point to get across" Juliet says

"Apparently it worked, didn't it Robert" Rory says with a smile

"I don't know what was the point you where all trying to get across?" Robert asked with a smirk

"Please don't paint the picture for me, I don't need to think about what my Cousin may have been trying to convey" Jess says

"Jess, Your such a prude" April says laughing

"No, Just in denial that my cousin is having sex" Jess says

"I'm not having sex. Yet" April said

"What By that I could have swore" Jess says

"No, I haven't and he knows, He is the one who wants to wait, I'm just not making it easy on him" April says

"April, You are what many men would call a blue baller" Colin says laughing

"I'm causing it myself, I'm the one who wants to get to know her better" Robert says

"Rory, Is this guy for real?" Jess asks

"Yup, 100% and its a first, He's doing better then you did jess" Rory says with a snicker

"Hey I was young and stupid" Jess says giving Rory a glare

"I think we have all be young and stupid some of us crazy also" Logan says

"Jess, Did my dad tell you I'm going to be starting at Yale soon?" April ask's

"No he didn't, DO you know your dorm yet?" Jess said

"Ya, Casa De Huntzburger" April says laughing

"Your going to live with a married couple and Finn?" Jess asks

"Yes, dad thinks it would be better since Rory can keep me safe" April says

"Does he know about the guys that hang around like I don't know Robert?"

"He knows that they came over and he doesn't need to know that I'm with Robert ok and in less you want me to blab your secrets I would keep it that way" April says

"Blackmail, Always good" Juliet says

"Not blackmail just secrets I don't need my mom finding out" Jess says

"Ya your mom and dad have some from you too" April says

"TJ isn't my dad" Jess say's

"I know some jimmy guy is doula told me about how much you look like him" April says

"How does she know?" Jess asked

"She saw him a few months ago when your mom and dad got into a fight" April says

"What was the fight about?" Jess asked

"Doula said something about your dad being in town to see if it was true you and Rory split because some Shane guy was paying a ton of money to make it happen" April says

"When was this?" Rory asked

"Back in january I think" April says

"Jess, Remember the visitor you had, you thought it was of these guy's, The same reason you said it would be best if we split for the safety of my son?" Rory says

"Yes He better not have had anything to do with it I swear" Jess says

"It was the same day as my ultrasound that you where talking to Shane" Rory says

"She wouldn't.." Jess said unsure

"Oh yes she would, she said you would break up with me to be with her again" Rory says

"Your right it is something she would do to mess with me, evil manipulative child she is" Jess says

"There's your answer to the mysterious visitor that cause me to move" Rory says

"Yes, No wonder she was so mad when I told her about Rosemary" Jess says

"I would have paid to see her face" Rory said

"I was there it was hilarious, She was shocked to see him get out of the drivers seat of my SUV, She went to hug him and he opened the door for me and I got out and he introduced me as his girlfriend she almost cried" Rosemary said

"Oh god that's priceless, We should all go to stars hollow one day" Rory said

"Oh yes, that would be great, Stars Hollow is so peaceful," Rosemary said


	19. Chapter 19

"How does she know?" Jess asked

"She saw him a few months ago when your mom and dad got into a fight," April says

"What was the fight about?" Jess asked

"Doula said something about your dad being in town to see if it was true you and Rory split because some Shane guy was paying a ton of money to make it happen," April says

"When was this?" Rory asked

"Back in January I think," April says

"Jess, Remember the visitor you had and you though it was of these guy's, The same reason you aid it would be best if we split for the safety of my son?" Rory says

"Yes He better not have had anything to do with it I swear," Jess says

"It was the same day as my ultrasound that you where talking to Shane," Rory says

"She wouldn't.." Jess said unsure

"Oh yes she would, she said you would break up with me to be with her again," Rory says

"Your right it is something she would do to mess with me, evil, manipulative child she is," Jess says

"There's your answer to the mysterious visitor that cause me to move," Rory says

"Yes, No wonder she was so mad when I told her about Rosemary," Jess says

"I would have paid to see her face," Rory says

"I was there it was hilarious, She was shocked to see him get out of the driver's seat of my SUV, She went to hug him, and he opened the door for me, and I got out, and he introduced me as his girlfriend she almost cried," Rosemary says

"Oh god that's priceless, We should all go to stars hollow one day," Rory says

"Oh yes, that would be great, Stars Hollow is so peaceful," Rosemary says

"We should get out dance on for a bit before they close," Robert says

Everyone but Jess, Rosemary, Logan, and Rory went to dance.

"How is it that you guys can get away with so much here," Jess asks

"Logan, I will let you tell him," Rory says

"I know the owner, I bailed him out of a bad spot with his ex-wife," Logan says

"Logan All of it," Rory says

"I'm his secret business partner now at his insistence of course since his ex-wife tried to take the club away from him and as long as he has a partner she cant," Logan says

"So you make money from here?"

"Yes and no, It goes into an account for the upkeep of the place and anything left at the end of the year goes towards scholarships," Logan says

"Your just a silent partner on paper then?" Jess asks

"Yes," Logan says

"Last call Closing is in 15" The DJ calls

"That's our cue to get to the cars before people try to steal them," Robert says

"People try to steal car's here," Jess asks

"There have been many times people have gotten into our town cars, and limo's trying to get driven home" Robert say's

"How many cars are waiting outside for you," Jess asked

"One for you and Rosemary, One for Colin and Stephanie one for Finn and Juliet and a limo for the rest of us," Rory says

"It's more private then uber, and it's safer than drinking and driving," Robert says

"I will admit it's nice being able to drink and not have to drive or walk where I'm going," Jess says

"Plus if you forget anything in the car you get it back for sure but with uber or taxi's you won't," Logan said

"That's a good point," Jess says

"You should come over to our place tomorrow, April is painting her room, and you can see Richie," Logan says

"You wouldn't mind?" Jess asked

"Jess we made a deal, I won't break it I know you love him too," Logan says

"I will be there just call and let me know when your awake" Jess says

"Will do" Logan says

Once Logan, Rory, April and Robert get back to the house they all have a drink then head to bed, They know it will be a reasonably early day tomorrow with all the painting in April's room, and Robert has another surprise for her.

The next morning July 15th

9 am comes, and everyone wakes up to the smell of breakfast and coffee.

"Logan do you do this everyday?" April ask's

"Sometimes every weekend sometimes I order in like I did today, During the week I don't make as much" Logan says

"Rory is a lucky girl, You cook, you're a great dad, you have excellent taste in clothing, jewelry and shoes and you love her and Richie" April says

"Sweetheart, You're a lucky girl too you just haven't seem me so my magic yet" Robert says

"What do you mean?" April asks

"I have talents also, Cooking is one and you will find the rest out in time" Robert said

"Oh I cant wait to find out more talents after last night" April says while biting her lip

"April, you naughty girl" Rory says laughing

"Hey I'm still a virgin mostly" April said and Robert nervously laughed

"April, My room now.. We need to chat" Rory said happily as she pulled April to the bedroom

"So what does mostly mean?" Rory asks

"Well he taught me how to use my mouth and how he can use his" April says

"Oh, so no back door action?" Rory asks

"No, for sure not ready for that" April says

"I'm not judging, I'm glad you had a good time last night as long as he didn't make you do anything" Rory says

"No he didn't make me I told him I wanted to have sex last night but he said in due time, So I subjected I use my mouth because what I did last night was unfair to him, He said if I wanted too he wouldn't stop me, so down I went then he said it wasn't fair I was all hot and bothered and asked if it was ok to use his mouth on me, and I let him" April says

"I'm glad you had a good night, How was it for you?" Rory asked

"Amazing, I'm surprised you didn't hear" April says shyly

"Oh your a loud one huh" Rory says with a snicker

"Ya I guess I am" April said blushing

"Lets go eat I'm sure your starving" Rory says

"Yes, I am" April says

The girls go back into the living room with big smiles on their face, Rory grabs Richie to feed him while she eat's also.

"What did you girls talk about in there?" Logan asks

"Probably the same thing you boys talked about out here," Rory says

"Oh had to ask for details?" Robert ask's

"Duh, Has to ask what she meant and how everything was," Rory says

"Oh, and do I get to know what was said?" Robert asks

"Hey you should know about your review, I heard it was a scream fest," Rory says

April covers her face blushing and Logan laughs

"Oh April by the way if you didn't know we are very open about sex here," Logan said

"I see that now, but then again I didn't expect anything less from Rory, she's always been open about sex with me" April say's

Once everyone finished eating they got dressed for the day, It took Robert and April quite a bit longer to get dressed, and there was a lot of giggles and muffled noises coming from down the hall.

Rory called Jess and told him it was safe to come over then text April that jess was on his way, Within 15 min April and Robert appeared out of her room.

"Have fun you too?" Rory asked laughed a bit

"He was Uhh tickling me" April says

"Oh ya I'm sure there was tickling being done just not with is hands or yours" Rory said laughing

"Hey he had to show me something that cuts down on time" April says

"Oh ya does it come after 68?" Logan asks

"Maybe" Robert says with a smile

"I'm all for you having fun just remember." April cut in "Always be safe from the start, I know"

"Good, I just don't want you going threw collage with a kid, Bad enough your dating one." Rory says looking at Robert

"Hey I resent that comment" Robert says

"You cant deny it, you're an adult child at time" Rory says

"Ya but so is Logan" Robert says

"I never said he wasn't, He's my big boy" Rory says smiling

"I don't want to know Rory" April says

"April I didn't want to know about Robert either but I found out first hand" Rory said

"Explain please" April says

"We all used to get drunk in collage and skinny dip, Robert asked me something as I was using a towel to wipe my face and when I looked up I saw him in his suit" Rory says

"So you have seen him naked" April asks

"Yes, Him, Finn and Colin" Rory says

"So tell me am I with the wrong guy" April asks jokingly

"April I can tell you for sure he's the right guy out of the three who aren't married" Rory says smiling at Logan

"Lucky me, if he's half as talented with that then he is with his mouth them I will be one happy girl" April says

"I heard" Rory said laughing

"Sorry it wasn't exactly planned" April says

"Nothing usually is, It just happens naturally" Logan says

"don't apologies for what we hear, at least your enjoying it, Just please god don't tell jess he may have a heart attack" Rory says

"He really doesn't like the idea I'm an adult with an adult does he" April asks

"No he hates the fact your old enough to have sex if you want" Rory says

"I know my dad wants me to stay away from guys that's why he's happy with me living here" April says

"Little does he know I don't care as long as the house rules are followed" Rory says

"That reminds me, Finn is moving into the guest house today" Logan says

"Oh why" April asks

"More privacy, less people" Rory says

Jess and Rosemary knock on the door and walk in.

"Honey I'm home," Juliet says

"Hi, Honey," Rory says back

"You too actually do that" Jess asks

"Would you prefer Logan or Robert answer me back?" Rosemary asks laughing

"Ok, I get your point," Jess says

"Morning Jess," Rory says

"I believe I was bribed with a Richie," Jess says happy

"Yes, here you go, The guys are just taking stuff apart in April's room so they can get ready to paint," Rory says

"Do they need me to help?" Jess asks

"No, You're here to spend time with Richie it's not as you see him too often since your in Philadelphia," Rory says

"By the guys who do you mean," Jess asks

"Logan and Robert why," Rory asks

"Oh just was wondering if Robert slept over," Jess says

"Yes he did, Is there an issue with that" Rory asks

"No as long as I don't have to hear about sex I'm fine," Jess says

"Jess you will hear nothing about sex it hasn't happened," April says

"I'm happy to hear he is still waiting after last night," Jess says

"He is the perfect gentleman, all we did was cuddle," April says

"He slept in the same bed as you," Jess asks surprised

"Yes, is that a problem," Rory asks

"Yes well no not really, Just don't know how he can resist," Jess says

"Willpower and knowing a girl's first time is a big deal," Rory says

"Ya I guess that would be a different thing it being her first time," Jess says

"Do you remember your first time?" Juliet asks

"Yes, like it was yesterday," Jess says

"She will remember more details then you do when it happens, and a guy who cares knows its a huge deal and will make it special for her," Rory says

"Rory I have to ask was your first time special" Jess asks

"No not really, It was my bed in stars hollow to a married man and I wish it was a different situation and maybe a different person" Rory says

"Really" Jess asked

"Ya I'm not proud that I ruined a marriage with him and that I believed his lies, I like to think of the first two times I had sex as my practice runs for my first time with Logan" Rory says

"You only had sex twice before you where with Logan" April asked

"Yes, and I don't think he knows that" Rory said


	20. Chapter 20

"She will remember more details then you do when it happens and a guy who really cares knows its a huge deal and will make it special for her" Rory says

"Rory I have to ask, was your first time special" Jess asks

"No not really, It was my bed in stars hollow to a married man and I wish it was a different situation and maybe a different person" Rory says

"Really" Jess asked

"Ya I'm not proud that I ruined a marriage with him and that I believed his lies, I like to think of the first two times I had sex as my practice runs for my first time with Logan" Rory says

"You only had sex twice before you where with Logan" April asked

"Yes, and I dont think he knows that" Rory says

"I may be able to see Richie more often soon, If I can work some things out" Jess says

"Oh really how" Rory asked

"I'm thinking about opening a branch of Truncheon out this way" Jess says

"Oh for any particular reason?" Rory asks

"I want to be closer to family and friends, Its hard being away from everyone so much and time consuming to drive back and forth" Jess says

"Understandable, It would be great if you moved back this way you could see Richie and everyone else more"

"Ya I just have to find a place thats affordable" Jess says

"I can get you in touch with our real-estate agent she's amazing" Rory says

"I could never afford her" Jess says

"Jess, She is someone you already know and I'm sure you could work out a deal" Rory says

"Who" Jess asked

"Stephanie, Colin's lady friend" Rory says

"Really, you think she would work a deal with me" Jess asked

"Jess I know she would, Like I said she's amazing" Rory says

Logan walks into the room, April go help your boyfriend paint he needs to know what you want and where.

"Whos amazing" Logan asks

"Oh Stephanie, I'm going to get them in contact so jess can try to find an affordable place to maybe open a truncheon books out this way" Rory says

"Yes she really is great at finding great deals and she can talk a lot of places down in price. Jess I was wondering if we could talk in my office about somethings" Logan says

"Yes of course" Jess says following Logan to the office

"I'm sure you would like to know why I wanted to talk to you" Logan says

"Yes kind of" Jess says

"I have a proposition for you, and it works out your planning on coming back this way anyway," Logan says

"I was going to ask if you wanted to open up a branch of truncheon out in New Haven. I Dont know your situation, but I was hoping that if you came this way if you needed resources I could help you. I can put up cash towards finding a building for you to run out of and All I would ask is 5% of the income, and I could give you at least one major account. You would still be able to do everything you do with truncheon now but you would have more income and more time to write" Logan says

"Did Rory ask you to do this" Jess asks

"No, 100% My idea, I would even stay silent in the business, I Just want you around here for Rosemary and to see Richie more often, I also know family is important to you and as far as I understand all your family is in or near stars hollow, I know you love him and you dont see him much but you have every right to see him you where there when I wasnt" Logan says

"You would really do something like that for me even after how awful I was to you after I met you in Hartford the first time" Jess asks

"Jess, I was horrible to you. I was Jealous, upset and threatened and I took it out on you and I shouldnt have. Being with Rory really has changed me from the Blonde jerk at Yale into the man I am today and I know Rory changed you for the better a bit also, Youre her family and my son's family so your now my family also and I am sorry I was so much of a jerk" Logan says

"I can't believe this, you have no idea how much this means to me. I was working on getting funding, I was going to ask Luke and Lorelai if they would co-sign for a loan so I could open up a place" Jess says

"No need if you take my offer no loan's, No debt, you would be 100% in the black from day one" Logan says

"Would I have to pay a lease" Jess asked

"No the building would be bought out, but if you felt you wanted too you could buy out my 5% of the business after 3 years and the building would be yours" Logan says

"I accept, I want to be here with rosemary and my family, Thank you Logan, Also you dont have to be silent about this deal Rory deserves to know how great of a man you are" Jess says

"I can have the paperwork drawn up Monday if your willing" Logan says

"Yes, The sooner the better, I can find a place and move here" Jess say's shaking Logans hand

Logan and Jess enter the living room.

"It looks like I'm opening up a truncheon in New Haven," Jess said

"Thats amazing Jess, Did you work everything out," Rosemary asked

"Yes, Logan came to me and is helping me and only asking for 5% of the company and after 3 years I can buy him out and own the building, Plus he will give me one large account," Jess says

"Logan, You are an amazing man, What account did you choose," Rory asks

"Yale," Logan says

"WHAT, All of Yale," Jess asks

"Yes, all of Yale University," Logan says smiling

"Your kidding thats a huge account," Jess says

"Yes, I told you, You will be making much more money and have more time for writing," Logan says

"Jess did I just hear that right, Your moving to New Haven" April screeched

"Yes, April I am, Just to keep an eye on you and Him," Jess says looking at Robert with a smirk

"I'm not the one you need to watch out for it's her trying to push me," Robert says

"April is this true" Jess asks

"Ask me no questions I tell you no lies, Plus you said you didnt want to hear any sex talk about me," April says

"Oh god grief, April no sex till your married" Jess says

"Ok, Jess. No sex till your married either then" April says

"Fine, You may have sex, but I dont want to hear it or details, and Luke will never be told," Jess says

"Ya because you know I'm going to walk up to my dad and be like oh hey dad I'm having sex with one of Logan and Rory's college friends," April says

"You got a point, as far as I know, we all just hang out," Jess says

"Good jess, Play stupid like I am," Rory says laughing

"I dont care what they do as long as he is good to her and doesnt get her pregnant while she is in school," Jess says

"I dont plan on having kids till I'm married so thats, not a problem," Robert said

"I didnt plan on it either," Logan said

"Fine if it were to happen April and me would figure things out together, but it won't be happening because frankly, I'm scared of Rory," Robert says

"Smart boy, She's a dangerous little thing," Jess says

"Way to keep her happy is to keep her fed and coffee," Logan says jokingly

"Hey your not supposed to tell him how to lull me into happiness," Rory says

"We came out here to ask everyone's opinion on the way she wants her room painted," Robert says

"Yes, I want to do tones of brown and blue," April says

"sounds like it would be nice and gender neutral like if a boyfriend was going to be living in there," Jess says

"What does it matter to you huh jess, you said you didnt care," April says laughing

"I'm thinking with my inner Luke/overprotective dad," Jess says

"He won't be seeing my room," April says

"Don't be so sure. He may send a spy to take pictures. Remember Never and I mean Never leave any guys things in your room" Jess says

"He already has a place that's not in her room for this thing's, I already did the think like Luke and my mom thing," Rory says

"There is a lock on the door, and it will be used at all times when April is not here," Rory says

"Well your on top of this Rory" Jess says

"I have spent many years with lane the master of hiding things from parents and many years with Logan the master of hiding things from his parent's," Rory says

"Oh what did you hide from your parents Logan" Colin and Robert ask

"Sex thing's, smokes, Rory's box's and When Rory was in London a few times my dad came unannounced and pushed his way in," Logan said

"Why would you need to hide Rory and why the other stuff," April asked

"I was engaged, and it wasn't to Rory, and she wasn't exactly wearing anything, her box's where London also and the other stuff was when I was a teenager and on a break from boarding school," Logan says

"I can see why you would have it all then," Jess says

"You went to boarding school," April asks

"that's how the 4 of us guys met, the girls where all from Hartford," Robert says

"That explains a lot," April says laughing

"You girls should go out for lunch leave us, men, to do the painting and reassembling of the room," Colin says

Robert and Colin give their girls their credit card's

'Yes, we shall shop, Any requests on what we should buy" Rory asks

"Victoria Secret" Logan says

"Good, that's the plan," Rory says back

"Jess your going to be one lucky man tonight" April yells as she closes the door

4 hours later

The girls walk in with a ton of bags each

"Oh men, We need help with our bag's" Rory calls

The guys come out single file

"What did you buy" Logan asks

"We all got Victoria Secret, shoes, Clothing, Purse's, Surprises for later, You know the usual" Rory says

"Please tell me you got April to put some mileage on my card, if not I will take her back myself" Robert said Jokingly

"Oh she did us proud Robert, she went mid-level," Juliet said

"I didn't even want to spend that much but they made me I'm sorry" April said

"How much did you spend" Robert asked

"Like $5000" April says

"I think that's the smallest purchase that card has ever seen so don't be sorry," Robert says

"Really" April asks

"Yes, I have spent $7,000 on a suit before, So you must show me what you bought when your rooms all together again" Robert says

"Ok I will" April says

"Right now I want to show you something" Robert says smiling

Robert took her hand and walked her to her room and told her to close her eyes at the door, Walked her in and faced her towards a wall and told her to open her eyes.

"Wow, Who painted that it's amazing" April says

"I said I have other talent's" Robert says

"It's my favorite fairy tale how did you know," April asked


	21. Chapter 21

"You know when you and Rory where talking about the mural on Richie's wall and you said you loved little red riding hood" Robert asked

"Yes, a bit" April answered

"She told Logan who told me when I said I wanted to do something special for you" Robert says

"You are amazing, I love it and I love you for doing this for me" April says

"You love me really" Robert asked stuttering

"Yes, I'm sorry if it scared you" April says

"No, No I love you too, I wasn't sure you meant it at the club, when we where drinking but I know I sure did" Robert admits

"Really" April asks

"I would just give my platinum card to anyone else" Robert says

"I guess the girls where right, You do really like me" April says

"I really love you" Robert says before he leans in to give her a passionate kiss

"Let's get this room put together we have more shopping to do" Robert says

"Wait what, More shopping" April says

"You didn't think you where getting off that easy did you" Robert says while leaning to give April a kiss

"I was hoping" April says

"If you feel more comfortable we will mall shop" Robert says

"Fine, but I don't need anything" April says

"Just bedding" Rory says

"Not helping her woman" April says

"Your welcome" Rory says

"He won't take no for an answer" Logan says

Once the room was finished being assembled the 8 of them jumped into Logan's SUV with Robert driving and headed to the mall

"Hey you said mall shopping" April says

"This is a mall, as trip mall" Robert says cheekily

"I'm not getting out of this am I" April asks

"No" Colin says

Jess took Rory aside to speak to her alone

"Is this what they always do, Give their girlfriends credit cards to go shopping for whatever they want at no worry to them" Jess asked

"No, this is a first for me, Logan used to take me shopping and pick things out for me and buy them" Rory says

"I just cant compete with them and I don't want to loose rosemary over our income difference" Jess says

"Jess, Rest assured she is not like that, she actually hates guys who are like that. She has her own money and she's actually stingy with it. Her family isn't as wealthy as the guys families are she actually only bought stuff that she thought you would like too see her in today" Rory says

"Really, she bought everything to please me" Jess says

"The girl is wild about you and you wont lose her, She likes the small things" Rory says

"Thank you Rory" Jess says

"I did nothing" Rory says

"You made me feel worthy of her" Jess says

"You are worthy of her, you're a great guy" Rory says

"Just not great enough for you" Jess says

"Jess, I was with you then the hole threat thing happened and I was upset and Logan was there and we got close, I did love you I still do and I always will but hes my husband and my child's father" Rory says

"I know child's father always trumps the fuck up high school boyfriend" Jess says

"It's not like that, its not that easy and you know that" Rory says

"Ya I do know that and thank your for introducing me to Rosemary" Jess says

"Hey, you deserve to be happy too" Rory says

Jess and Rory join everyone quickly.

"So what did we miss," Rory asks

"we where all talking about bedding colors and choices," April says

"I think blue and white would look good in the room," Robert says

"I agree," Rory says

"We also need to find art and don't forget the rest of the room décor," Rosemary says

Once they got the bedding and other bedroom stuff, they all headed to shop at different stores. Robert picked a few outfits and paired them with shoes for April to try on and insisted she gets them all. Once they finished shopping, they headed back to the house to unload and hang out and finish April's bedroom.

"Robert and I will be in my room putting my new bedding on the bed and hanging stuff on the walls," April says

"Ya you leave the door open," Jess says

"We wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do," April says

"That's what worry's me," Jess says

Finn and Juliet walk in the door.

"Logan darling I'm home," Finn says

"Finn, darling we have company," Logan says back

"Anyone famous," Finn asks

"Why yes me the queen of this castle" Rory reply's

"Where is everyone," Juliet asks

"April and Robert are in her room decorating and stuff," Colin says

"Well in less they want her step mother knowing about them she had better get him out of there," Finn says

"What do you mean my moms not coming over today," Rory says

"Well we saw her coming up behind us," Finn says

"Crap, someone get them out of her room before my mom gets here," Rory says

Juliet rush's the Aprils room to tell them that Lorelai is just pulling in the driveway.

Lorelai knocks at the door, and Rory answers it.

"Hi mom, wasn't expecting a visit from you today" Rory says

"Oh I just thought I would drop by and see the house, My grandson and April's room" Lorelai says

"Well come in, she's just in her room now finishing" Rory says

"Where is it" Lorelai asks

"4th door on the left" Logan says

Lorelai walks to Aprils room

"Hi, April. Robert" Lorelai says

"Hi, Mrs. Danes" Juliet says

"Oh hi Juliet I didn't see you there" Lorelai says

"Ya, we are just getting Robert to help us hang some pictures on the wall" April says

"Well that's sweet of him, That mural is beautiful, who did it" Lorelai asks

"The guys actually did it to surprise me while us girls went shopping today" April says

"I see you went shopping and got some cute stuff, and Victoria's secret" Lorelai says with a suspicious look

"the girls insisted they buy me some stuff for when I start school" April says

Lorelai is looking around the room for any hints that a guys has been sleeping or spending any amount of time in it other then hanging pictures

"You looking for something Lorelai" Robert asks

"No just amazed at how well the room is decorated, this is some really expressive stuff" Lorelai says

"Yes, we all went shopping today and she saw the bedding so we got it for her" Juliet says

"Well your all just so sweet and giving" Lorelai says

I had better go get my mom she's clearly here for a surprise spy session

"Hey mom why don't you come spend some time with your grand son and let them finish up" Rory says

"Oh yes, I miss the little guy" Lorelai says

"So what brought you all the way into new haven" Rory asks

"Oh you know had to look at some books for April to start Yale" Lorelai says

"We already have it covered" Logan said

"You don't even know the books she needs" Lorelai says

"Mom, the Huntzburger publishing group has the contract to print them so we get them for free" Rory says

"Oh I knew that" Lorelai says

"What's the real reason you're here" Rory asks

"Luke asked me to pop in and see how April is doing" Lorelai admits

"Well as you can see she's doing fine" Rory says slightly annoyed

"Yes, she's doing great and she can come back to stars hollow with me when hes done the room" Lorelai says

"No. I think I'm going to stay here, I'm and adult and my dad shouldn't be sending you to spy on me. If he really trusted me he wouldn't. It's not like I'm having sex with random guys or doing drugs" April says

"I will tell your father you feel that way. I will get going" Lorelai says

"Next time mom please call before you come, we just got home and you could have missed us and come here for nothing" Rory says

"April is there anytime I should tell your dad to expect you back home" Lorelai asks

"I am home and in less he starts to treat me like an adult I wont be coming to stars hollow" April says

Lorelai walks out the door and Rory locks it behind her.

"Your mom was not happy when she saw the bedding or all the shopping bags," Robert says

"I'm not happy that Luke sent her to check up on April and she went with it," Rory's says

"Finn did you need help with your room," Logan asks

"Could always use help if your available" Finn says

"What are you doing to your room," Jess asks

"Moving to the guest house, More room there," Finn says

"Always a good thing to have more room, I will help if you don't mind," Jess says

"Ladies, you shall stay and chat about us burly men," Finn says

"Oh yes because that's what we do," Rosemary says

The 5 guys head off the help Finn move everything from his room to the guest house leaving the girls to talk.

"How are you and Robert doing," Rosemary asks

"He painted me a red riding hood mural in my room," April says

"Wow, he likes you," Rosemary says

"No, he loves her, and he admitted it in front us today," Juliet says

"You mean it wasn't the scotch talking last night," Rosemary says

"I guess not," Juliet says

"Woah, what parallel universe was I dropped in, Robert saying he loves someone and meaning it," Stephanie says

"Is it that big of a deal" April asks

"Yes, he doesn't say he loves his family and has never said those words in less he's drunk or its towards the boys," Rory says

"So did you say it back," Stephanie asks

"I let it slip accidently when I saw the mural, and then he said it and gave me a passionate kiss," April says

"Nice was this pre or post sex," Rosemary asks

"Neither, still haven't popped my cherry but other things have happened" April says

"That's good, has he been sleeping in your room" Rosemary asks

"Yes, every night, he's even seen me naked, Just don't tell Jess he would freak" April says

"Girl I got you there I like him not knowing, he's more at peace. He doesn't need to know" Rosemary says laughing

27 days pass Aug 11th

Richie is finally 2 1/2 months old, Jess and Logan found the perfect building for truncheon books and they will be opening on Monday. April and Robert have been dating for a month now and are doing very well. He has primarily spent almost every night with her and they are still waiting for her first time and Aprils starting to accept he will buy her things randomly and not taking no for an answer. April hasn't been back to stars hollow other then with Juliet, jess, rosemary, and Colin to pick her stuff up. Jess has been living between Rory's house and rosemary's house while truncheon is being set up, at least till he find himself a home. Finn asked Juliet to move into the guest house with him since they where together every night anyways.

"April, you want to go to new York for the weekend," Robert asks

"Sure, anyone else going," April says

"I Rory and Logan for sure, he has a meeting first thing Monday," Robert says

"What should I pack" April asks

"Pack a nice dress, a summer dress, a swim suit, 2 pairs of dressy shoes some casual clothing," Rory says

"What is the plan when we get there," April asks

"We have no plan we just wing it," Logan says

"Then how do I know what to pack" April asks

"That's the thing you never know what to expect from the guys, but they always make sure we get what we need," Rory says

"be ready in an hour the car will be here to pick the 6 of us up" Logan says


	22. Chapter 22

"be ready in an hour the car will be here to pick the 6 of us up" Logan says

"The 6 of us?" April asks

"Yes the nanny and Richie are coming as well" Logan says

"Ya I forgot about the nanny" April says

"She's going to be around more starting in September, I'm going back to work 3 days a week and she will be here weekends also" Rory says

"Your going back to work so soon where" April asks

"I will be working from home but I'm going to be doing articles for a few newspapers," Rory says

"I will still get to spend time with you yay" April says

An hour later

"You got everything" Rory asks

"I think so" April said

Logan and Robert take all the bags to the car.

"How long of a drive is it" April asks

"About an hour and a half" Robert says

"Ok, I'm going to do some reading then" April says as she cuddles into Robert and reads on her tablet and he reads on his own tablet.

"Ace have you decided if your going to come to the meeting Monday" Logan asks

"I think I will actually, I should probably get more involved with the family business" Rory says

"I'm happy your interested in it" Logan says pulling Rory into his arms to cuddle the rest of the ride to New York

Once they got to new york they went straight to the hotel and checked in when Jess called

"Hey where are you all we went to visit you at the house" Jess asks

"Oh we went to new york for the weekend, Me and Logan have a meeting Monday morning so we made a weekend of it" Rory says

"Oh did April go with you" Jess asks

"Yes, Robert and her came along, she's never really been here so he said he would show her around" Rory says

"Ok as long as I know your all safe, I will be at rosemary's this weekend" Jess says

"Ok let me know if you need anything from here" Rory says

"Will do" Jess says

"Let get settled in and get ready to go out" Rory says

"You read my mind" Robert said with a smile on his face

"Logan is Robert up to something he had that smile again" Rory asks

"Ask me no questions I tell you no lies" Logan says smiling

"Ok hopefully we have the right clothing" Rory says

"You will don't worry" Logan says

When Robert and April get to their suit she goes to open the closet to hang her dress' and she finds 2 garment bags

"I think someone forgot their clothing" April says

"No that's ours for tonight" Robert says

"Where are we going" April asks

"Dinner then a surprise" Robert says

"Ok, I will surrender just this once" April says and perches her lips

"Good, but it will be always" Robert says

"When are the reservations" April asks

"An hour to get dressed and do what you think you need to do" Robert says

"Robert, this dress it's beautiful" April says

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman" Robert says

"Thank you" April says

"There's more, on the shelf's" Robert says

"Robert these are louboutin" April says

"Yes they are and they will go with your dress" Robert says

"OMG, They are beautiful, Thank you so much" April says

"Only the best for you babe" Robert says

"Can you help me get dressed" April says

"Of course anything my lady asks for she shall receive" Robert says

There's a nock on their hotel suite door and Robert goes to answer it

"You guys ready or what" Logan asks

"Yes almost she just needs help with her shoes" Robert says

"Well help the girl already" Rory says

Robert goes and helps April put her shoes on and brings her out of the room

"Damn girl, your looking hot" Rory says

"He got me louboutin shoes" April says

"I see that, I have those one too, Aren't they comfy" Rory says

"Ladies shall we" Logan asks

"Yes we shall" April says

The guys put their arms out for the girls to hold on too and walked them to the awaiting car.

The car stops and the driver opens the car for the 4 of them at a famous and very hard to get into restaurant

"How did you get reservations here" April asks

"My father knows the chef" Logan says

"Well thank you Mr. Huntzburger" April says

They ate their meal and decided to go to the next place right away. The guys escorted the girls into the awaiting limo and headed to the most excusive nightclub in New York. April was shocked at how many celebrities walked up to the guys to talk to them knowing who they where and Robert even introduced her to them as his girlfriend and a lot of them where really sweet.

"You have got to be kidding me how do they all know you and Logan," April asks

"My dad keeps a lot of things out of the press for them, and We have gone to a lot of their parties, We went to school with a few, went to places they had parties at, randomly met at clubs. Stuff like that and Roberts family manages their money" Logan says

The girls head to the bathroom in the club and are stopped by a group of girls who are not famous or in the social world

"You ladies are with some attractive men," Girl one says

"Thank you we think so too," April says

"They look wealthy. You did good" girl 2 says

"Yes we know, not like money has to do with anything really," Rory says

"You two are dressed to the nines in designer clothing. They must treat you well" Girl one says

"Yes The brunette picked out everything I'm wearing, Hes got great taste," April says

"Oh he's gay" Girl three says

"Actually no, hes very straight," April says

"What about the blonde what's his story," The 4th girls asks

"That's Logan Huntzburger," Rory says

"As in the Huntzburger publishing group," Girl one says

"Yes that's the family business," Rory says

"Nice, did he buy you all your stuff too," Girl one says

"No, I bought it myself," Rory says

"Well you both look very well taken care of," girl 3 says

"Ya, we take care of ourselves," Rory says

"We are going to freshen up, Have a good night," April says

"I bet you anything we will find them trying to hit on the guys when we head back," Rory says

"You think so," April asks

"Oh, ya classic gold diggers. Socialites and wealthy people dont talk about money in public" Rory says

"Good tip," April says

"Let's get back to the boys," Rory says

"We may piss those girls off if they are there," April says

"I know," Rory says with a smile

Rory and April walk towards their table to see the 4 girls hitting on the guy's, and they stand back and watch the guys reputedly shut them down, The guys dont even see them. After about 5 minutes of the girls relentlessly hitting on the guys and even offering sexual acts just to sit with them Rory and April walk over to the table

"Excuse me, girls, we would like to sit at our table."

"Hello Darling," Logan says

"Hello my love," Robert says

"Oh you two are actually with them not just friends," the 4th girls says

"Yes we are with them, I figured you would have know seeing as 2 women with 2 men in a nightclub," Rory said before wrapping her arms around logans neck and giving him a kiss making sure all 4 girls saw her rings

"Oh you're married," Girl 2 says

"Yes and we have a baby," Logan says

"So you don't look like you have a ring" Girl 3 says

"At least not yet that is," Robert said with a smile while pulling her onto his lap

"Girls will you leave your not his or my type," Logan says

"I can see you like to date broke ass hoes," Girl 2 says

"Hard for my girlfriend to be a hoe when we haven't had sex," Robert says

"Oh that's why you drenched her in $20,000 worth of clothing and jewels, Trying to get her into bed," Girl one says

"No actually its because I love her and I respect her too much to jump into bed with her right away," Robert says

"Whatever your not worth our time" Girl 1 says

"I don't even know how you 4 got in here, but I do know how your going to get out and never come back," Robert said

4 security guards came to the table

"Mr. Huntzburger, Mr. Brown How can we help you tonight," The head security guard asks

"These 4 ladies offered us sex for money, I expect that the owner would never allow prostitutes in or they would lose a lot of their loyal customers," Robert says

"We will deal with them, Thank you for letting us know," The head security guard says

"That was hot," April says

"That's honestly normal practice. This club doesn't allow activities like that in because a lot of people who come here have reputations to hold and if it was to get out a prostitute was in here and got business the club, and its customers could be looked into" Logan says

"Robert I think we should dance after that ordeal," April says

"I think we should too Logan," Rory says

After they danced 3 songs, they decided it was time to call it a night and head to the hotel. Logan and Rory went to their suite and went straight to bed to watch a movie. Robert and April went to their suite also.

"Robert can you unzip me please I want to go change" April says

"Anything for you" Robert says

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night" April asked

"I don't know just chill in bed maybe watch some tv or something" Robert said

"I have an idea what we can do" April says

"What may that be" Robert asks

April enters the bedroom wearing some very sexy very minimal lingerie

"I see" Robert says

"I'm ready and I hope you are too" April says

Robert walks up to April, pulls her into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss, Picks her up and takes her to the bed and lays her down gently. He Unties her baby doll and kisses her all over her body causing more heat then they have ever felt between each other. His head moves to between her legs, after a few minutes she's almost begging for more, and he moves his way back up to her neck, and she pulls his boxers down. He whispers into her ear "Are you ready" she moans softly "Yes." He slowly enters her being gentle, and she moans with pleasure, He pumps in and out slowly, and she wraps her legs around his waist and moves her hips in a way that is driving him wild. He pumps a little faster, and she moans louder and louder the longer he goes until she finally lets out one long moan and he feels her tighten around himself, and he climaxes. He lays next to her and they kiss.

"You doing ok" Robert asks

"I'm doing great" April says with a big smile

"That's good" Robert says

"Was I any good" April asks

"Babe, You are amazing, you sure know how to drive me wild" Robert says

"Really, what drove you wild" April asks

"The hip movement's" Robert says

"I will remember for next time," April says with a smile


	23. Chapter 23

"I wasn't to rough or cause any pain" Robert asks

"No, you where very gentle, I honestly thought it would hurt more but I could do it again if your up for it that is" April says

"I'm up for anything you want babe" Robert says

April Rolls onto Robert and straddles him kissing him passionately

"You know your such an amazing man, I don't know how I got so lucky" April says

"I think I'm the lucky one, I found you" Robert says

"How about we are both lucky" April said giggling

"I can agree to that" Robert said

Robert and April spent the next 4 hours making love multiple times all over their suite until they where so tired they had to get some sleep.

The next morning August 12th

"Good morning beautiful" Robert says smiling

"Good morning to you too" April says with a big smile

"How are you feeling today" Robert asks

"Happy, a bit sore but wanting more" April says biting her lip and giving him a look

"Oh is that right, Before or after breakfast" Robert asks

"Both" April says

"I like that idea" Robert says as he pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately and he makes love to her again

Meanwhile in Logan and Rory's suite

"Morning Ace"

"Morning babe"

"What would you like for breakfast"

"I'm not sure call Robert and April and ask if they want to go out for breakfast"

Logan calls Their suite and Robert answers almost out of breath

"Hello" Robert answers

"Hey man do you guys want to go out for breakfast or are you busy" Logan asks

"No we are just going to get room service when we get out of bed" Robert says

"Ok, sorry to bother you" Logan says

"They are going to do room service" Logan tells Rory

"Ok, were they busy" Rory asks

"They where in bed" Logan says

"Oh they must have been up late" Rory says

"Ya I'm sure they were" Logan says smiling

"May have been oral activities" Rory replied with a smirk

"Ya that's true" Logan said

"Room service it is then" Rory says

"Great I will order" Logan says

Back in Robert and Aprils room

"Who was that" April asks

"Logan asking if we wanted to go out for breakfast" Robert says

"You told him we where still in bed and you were out of breath, he may think room service is something else" April says laughing

"Who care's it would still be a good breakfast" Robert says with a smile

"I think we should order and get ready for the day" April says

"Yes we have a big day, I will order and meet you in the shower if that's ok" Robert says

"Yes that would be great" April says

Robert calls room service and orders and tells them to just leave the cart in the living area of the suite as he will be in the shower

"Hello there again" Robert says

"Why hello I wasn't expecting you" April says laughing and then kisses Robert

Once they finished their shower they went into the living area to have their breakfast that was sitting there.

"What did you order" April asked

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, Hash browns, waffles, and fruit bowls" Robert says

"A smart man to order all my favorites, how did you know" April asks

"I know you pretty well, I see what you eat and I listen" Robert says

"That's good to know, So what are we doing today"

"How about sightseeing, a carriage ride through central park, a carousel ride, maybe the zoo" Robert said

"Sounds good, How about you pick my outfit" April says

"Sure, Hmmmm this top, this skirt and these shoes" Robert says

"Going for the sexy teacher look today I see" April says laughing

"I like that skirt on you and the shirt goes with it and the shoes tie it together, Plus you cant wear a bra so I got access" Robert says

April puts on the Leather pencil skirt, white deep plunging v neck blouse and a pair of Red high heels and turns around to find him in a chest hugging Polo and a pair of dark butt hugging jeans, A look she has never seen him in and he looks amazing.

"Wow" April says

"What" Robert asks

"You look super hot right now and I almost want to stay in" April says

"You look super hot too but we have to leave the room, Rory and Logan will be waiting for us" Robert says

"Oh ok then" April says sad tone but with a big smile while she walks out of the room

They walk down arms linked to the lobby to meet up with Logan and Rory and Richie to start their day.

"Morning, Huntzburgers," April says

"Morning," The guys say

"Morning you two, Your glowing today April," Rory says with a raised eyebrow

"Oh thank you I think its the outfit and I'm exieted for a day out in new york," April says

"Ya that explains the smile on Robert's face," Logan says

"Shut up" Robert whispers to Logan

"Let get a car we have some stuff to do before central park," Robert says

"Oh, like what," April asks

"We are picking a few things up," Robert says with his smile

"Hes up to something again isn't he," April asks

"I have no idea," Rory says with a big smile

"I won't resist, I give up on resisting," April says

"Good, I wasn't going to give up either," Robert asks

"I told you to embrace it," Rory says

"I just don't want to get used to it just in case," April says

"In case of what," Robert says

"In case we don't last," April says

"We will last, don't worry," Robert says

"You think so," April asks

"I know so," Robert says

"I don't see it not working either," Rory says

"I know it will last too," Logan says

"How do you know" April asks

"It's in his action's, the look in his eye's, the way he touches you, talks about you, Its the same thing me and Rory had," Logan says

"Really," April asks

"Yes, but he messed up by asking her to marry and planned everything before he asked," Robert says

"As long as I don't get asked to marry you in the next 24 hours I'm happy," April says laughing

"Dually noted," Robert says with a wink

After about 15 min the car stops and the driver opens the door for them

"Why did we stop here," April asks

"Shopping" Robert says

"It's Tiffany's," April says

"Yes it is," Rory says smiling

"Its mainly Jewelry," April says

"Yes, among other things," Robert says

Robert walks up to the girl at the counter and asks her something

"Now my love, We pick," Robert says

"Pick what," April asks

Logan and Rory know exactly what's going on and just laugh, The girl walks up to them with about 30 rings

"You're not going to.." Robert interrupts

"I want you to pick a ring, just pick one," Robert says

"Ok, I like this one," April says

"We will take this ring here," Robert says to the girl

Robert gets down on one knee

"April Nardini-Dane's with this ring I promise to be pure to you and one day marry you," Robert says

"Wow, not what I was expecting but yes I believe you," April says while leaning down to kiss him

"I told you the boy loves you," Logan said

"Not something you see every day," April says to the girl and the lady staring at them

"It's romantic. We didn't have things like promises made like that ever" The lady said

"I happen to love her despite only being together for a short time," Robert says

"How long have you been together," The girl asks

"An amazing month," Robert says

"Oh wow, I know why it wasn't a proposal now," The lady says

"What can I say I know what I want when I find it," Robert says

Logan and Rory are looking at some jewelry

"The color brings out your eyes Ace," Logan says

"Ok one," Rory says

"Sure, I will take one set of the ring, this necklace, and this bracelet," Logan says to the lady at the counter

"Logan" Rory says

"Ace, you cant say no to me," Logan says with his ear to ear smile

"Fine but when I want to get you something you say no to you have to let me," Rory says

"Agreed" Logan says

"Young Love, How long have you been together," the lady asks

"14 years on and off and a month married, Those two met the day of our wedding," Logan says

"That's so sweet, how old are you all," The lady asks

"I'm 35, My wife is 33, He is 34, and his girlfriend is 22," Logan says

"that's quiet age gap," the lady says

"Not really, she mature for her age, and he's immature," Rory says

"He's also one of my bests friends, and she is my sister-in-law," Logan says

"What do your parents think of the age gap," The lady asks

"They are both adults I don't see why it would matter what her parents think," Logan says

"That is true, I know if my parents had their way I would have married a wealthy man," the lady said

"If my in-laws had a choice he would be with the French Heiress and not me," Rory says

"Ace, if your mom had her way you wouldn't be a Huntzburger," Logan says

"You're a Huntzburger," The lady asks Rory

"Yes, I'm married to Logan Huntzburger" Rory says

"Oh wow, You lucky girl. You nailed a playboy" The lady says

"She didn't nail me, and I think we will skip buying the jewelry, Thank you and have a good day" Logan says as Rory took his arm and they walked out

"That lady was rude" Robert says

"Its not any of her business who I am with" April says

"People seem to think everything is their business" Rory says

"Now what's next" April asks

"Central Park, I got my pre-proposal done," Robert said

Over the next 6 hours the 5 of them went to central park, shopping, ate lunch, went and saw the sights and did more shopping.

"I think we should head back to the hotel, my feet are getting tired" April says

"You girls should go to the spa and have girl time, Me and Logan will take Richie and have guy time" Robert says

"I think we will" Rory says

Once they get to the hotel the girls go to the spa and the guys go up to Roberts suite.

"So missy that glow this morning, what was it about" Rory says with a raised eyebrow

"No glow just happy" April says

"Oh happy because you finally," Rory asks

"Yes, we only got 2 hours sleep and then we woke up and did it again twice" April says

"How do you feel about it" Rory asks

"Honestly I think I'm a lucky woman, he is amazing and gentle, Like he could read my body and knew what felt good" April says

"Logan has always been like that too, its a talent apparently" Rory says

"So he is still like that" April asks

"Yes, that's one thing I don't think ever goes away" Rory says

"I sure hope not" April says with a laugh

"I'm glad your first time was so good I was worried it would be awkward or hurt" Rory said

"I thought it would be too but honestly it wasn't, I think the fact hes seen me naked before and had touched my whole body made it less awkward and as for hurting he was so gentle the hardest part was how my hips felt afterward," April said

"Ya your hips will get used to it" Rory says

"I'm glad that I brought that lingerie I bought at Victoria secret, it got him riled up," April says


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you glad he made you wait" Rory asks

"Yes, it was nice to get to know each other without sex clouding our judgment" April says

"Would you marry him if he asked you" Rory asks

"Yes, if he asked me tomorrow I would marry him in a heartbeat," April says

"Wow, its love" Rory said

While the girls got their spa treatments done they guys talked.

"So, She had a glow and you have that look" Logan says

"Yes, Indeed" Robert said smiling

"You finally caved " Logan says laughing

"Yes, but don't hear that. It was her lingerie that did me in. I've seen her naked, touched her whole body and kissed it all and a little piece of cloth is what did me in" Robert said

"It's what love does to you, I get more turned on by Rory in lingerie then her being naked and trust me I'm extremely turned on when she's naked" Logan says

"Logan, We made love all night long and she does this thing with her hips that drove me wild, No woman has ever done that too me" Robert says

"She's a keeper, I mean it marry her and stay with her for life" Logan says

"She even matches my sex drive" Robert says

"Your kidding, seriously marry her if she can keep up to you then your perfect for each other" Logan says

"Trust me, I know and I plan on marrying her if she will have me" Robert said

"I would almost say lets fly to Vegas after my meeting Monday but I dont think the girls would go for a quickie wedding" Logan laughs

"April did say as long as I didn't propose within 24 hours. That means noon tomorrow I can propose" Robert says

"You wouldn't, Her family would freak, Your family would freak" Logan says

"I would and who cares about our families, Love is love" Robert says

"If your going to do it you better be sure because once it's done all hell will break loose and Rory may end up getting some of it" Logan says

"I will make sure Rory gets none of it, I would talk to April and make sure we made something up like we all where drinking and you two went to bed and we kept drinking and hanging out and got married" Robert says

"Well it is believable but explain why we went to Vegas for a night" Logan says

"April and Rory wanted to have fun and gamble" Robert says

"Your too good at this stuff" Logan says

"I know the ring, I can have it delivered in her size within 8 hours" Robert says

"Take the night to think about it, Don't make any rash decisions" Logan says

"I will take the night and see if I can slyly sneak the subject in with April " Robert says

The girls walk into the suite right as they guys finish talking.

"What where you boys talking about" Rory asked

"Probably the same thing you girls talked about" Robert answered

"Your right, probably the same stuff" April says

"Ace I think we should get to our room and get this little guy to bed so we can get to bed" Logan says with a wink

"Night guys, don't do anything we wouldn't do" Robert says

"Sorry no promises" Rory says

"Did Rory figure it out" Robert asked

"Yes she knew by my apparent glow" April says

"Logan knew by your glow and a look I apparently had" Robert says

"We where just smiling and happy" April says

"Ya, but he knows me so well and she's a good reporter" Robert says

"I agree, I think we should head to bed also, I'm so very tired" April says

"Oh really" Robert says with a smirk

"I'm going to go wash my face and get ready for bed" April says

"I will be waiting in bed" Robert says

April goes into the room and pulls out a sheer nightie to wear to bed and washes all her make up off

"Are you trying to seduce me again" Robert asks teasingly

"I was hoping I wouldn't have too" April says

"You don't" Robert says as he pulls her close, picks her up and carried her to bed while kissing her passionately.

After April and Robert finished making love they started to talk about what she had said on their way to Tiffany's

"If I had of proposed today would you have said yes" Robert asked

"I would have said ask in 24 hours" April says

"Why 24 hours" Robert asked

"I could have taken the time to think really hard about it" April says

"Have you thought about it since I gave you the promise ring" Robert asks

"Yes a little bit, hopefully it doesn't scare you" April says

"Not one bit, I hope I didn't scare you today. I don't think you could ever scare me away" Robert says

"Could another woman scare you away by talking about this" April asks

"Yes, every other woman but you, I can only see my life with you" Robert says

"You romantic man you, I love you" April says

"I love you too, Thank you for not running away from me and letting me treat you the way you deserve to be treated" Robert says

"I apparently have no choice in the matter so I should just admit defeat and accept it" April says with a laugh

"I think we really should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Robert says

"I know you probably wont tell me but what's planned" April asks

"Some shopping, a show on Broadway, More bedroom fun, anything you want my love" Robert says

"Woah for once I got plans out of you" April says jokingly

"You will never get everything out of me" Robert says with a smile

"I don't mind the surprises, Rory told me that it makes life a big adventure and I know how you boys are big on adventures, So I'm going to just roll will it in style" April says

"I'm glad to hear" Robert says

"Goodnight" April says

"Goodnight my love" Robert says

The next morning August 13th

Robert makes sure to get out of bed quietly and he text's Colin and Finn and tells them to bring their girls to New York for an adventure they wont want to miss, They ask questions he just says if plans go the way he hopes its going to end they wont be home till Tuesday sometime. Then he calls the concierge and asks him to go to the jewelry store and to pick up the ring but to discreetly give it to him, they happened to have the ring in Aprils size already.

"Morning, I was wondering where you got off to so early" April says

"Morning, I was just making a few calls and ordering room service" Robert says

"What's for breakfast" April asks with a smirk

"What would you like other then the room service" Roberts asks

"A little bit of you with a side of glow" April says while biting her lip

"Oh I was thinking the same thing" Robert says as he caress' her cheek and kisses her while walking back into the bedroom

A half hour later their room service is at the door, Robert answers the door in nothing but a small towel showing off his incredibly fit body. They eat and then get ready for their day, they are meeting the gang in the lobby at 11

"Dress me Mr. Brown" April says snickering

"Your wish is my command my queen" Robert says laughing

Robert finishes picking his clothing then picks and outfit for April, Hes wearing a pair of dark blue slacks with a white polo and a blue blazer and he picked out a blue dress with a deep V-neck and a pair of white 5" heels for April

"Sexy" April says

"Very, I like showing off how lucky of a man I am to have you" Robert says

"We better get dressed before you become a lucky and late msn" April says

About 20 minutes later they head down to the lobby where April only expects to find Logan and Rory but finds Colin, Juliet, Finn and Stephanie also, While she talks to them Robert gets the ring from the concierge.

"What are you guys doing here" April asks

"Robert told us you where here and going to a broadways show so we hopped a helicopter and came to join you" Finn says

"We just couldn't miss a day in new york and a Broadway show" Finn says

"I came for the shopping" Juliet says

"Of course you did dear" Finn says

"I came for an adventure" Stephanie says

"lets get it started" April says

They went all over the city to boutiques and designer stores and got a lot of great thing's April even picked out a few things she wanted Robert to get himself.

"I'm all shopped out today," Rory says

"Love, You all shopped out, that's a first" Finn says

"Ya I know its a Gilmore pastime," Rory says laughing

"Maybe your less Gilmore now that your a Huntzburger," Logan says

"Not possible, Gilmore is my birthright, my very blood," Rory says laughing

"Maybe we have just shopped a lot this weekend," April says

"Quite possible, I suggest a change of scenery, How about Vegas after Rory and logans meeting tomorrow," Robert says

"I agree, we could all stand to gamble a little bit," Logan says

"I concur," Finn says

Aprils phone rings and she answers it

"Hi mom," April says

"April what's this I hear your living in new haven with Rory and her husband," Anna says

"Yes, I'm starting at Yale soon, and they live within walking distance," April says

"I did not give you permission to live there," Anna says

"Mom, I'm 22, I'm an adult you cant tell me where to live," April says

"I'm not paying for you to live there I sent you to stay with your dad for the summer to find out your not even staying with him, I'm coming to see you today I want to see this house your living in and meet this husband of hers," Anna says

"You cant mom, we aren't there," April says

"Where are you, I will meet you," Anna says

"We are in New York," April says

"Excuse me I did not say you could go to New York," Anna says

"Once again I'm an adult, and we are going to Vegas tomorrow for my last trip before classes start," April says

"Who is we," Anna asks

"Me, Rory, Logan, Stephanie, Robert, Colin, Finn, and Juliet," April says

"Its a group thing then," Anna asks

"Yes," April says

"Let me talk to Rory," Anna asks

"Fine, hold on. Rory, my mom, would like to speak to you" April says

"Hello miss Nardini," Rory says

"Hello Rory, I'm trusting you will make sure my daughter is safe," Anna says

"Yes, we all will keep her safe, and I won't let her get any tattoos or piercings," Rory says

"Good, thank you," Anna says

"Goodbye," Rory says

"Your mother is sure protective" Colin says

"I call it controlling," April says

"Would she ever let you marry a guy like me?" Robert asks

"She wouldn't ever let me marry anyone," April says

"You tow have talked about the M word already," Finn asks

"Yes a few times, Just yesterday she told me I couldn't ask her to marry me within 24 hours, and last night we discussed it more," Robert said

"You aren't running or scared," Juliet says

"No, least scared of my life. I love her, and she loves me" Robert says reaching to grab Aprils hand

"Is that what I think it is?" Stephanie asks

"What," April asks

"On your left hand," Stephanie says

"Yes it's a promise ring," April says

"A tiffany's ring," Stephanie says

"Wow, you two are serious. First, the platinum card, then a promise ring now talking about the M words and not freaking out" Juliet says

"Love happens, and it changes people for the better in most cases," Robert says

At the end of the day, they all went to Robert and April's suite and hung out till it was time for everyone to go to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning August 14th

Rory and Logan wake up early and head into the New York office of HPG for their meeting at 8. Everyone else sleeps in till 10 when Logan calls them and tells them to get up and ready to go to lunch then head to Vegas. They all meet up at a café near the hotel, eat lunch and head to the airport.

"Who plane" April asks

"Mine" Colin says

"I'm seriously going on a private jet to gamble in Las Vegas for a night" April says

"Get used to it with these guys there's always an adventure, and something new to learn daily" Juliet says

"I've known Logan basically our whole life's and I'm still learning about things from him" Stephanie says

"Did you and Logan ever date" April asks

"None of us really dated" Stephanie says

"Have any of you been married to other people" April asks

"Oh yes, Rosemary was married for a total of 3 days before he died, I was married for a year and didnt love him, and then there's Logan and Rory" Stephanie says

"Why did you get married if you didn't love him" April says

"Much like what logans parents did my parents arranged me to marry for money" Stephanie says

"Is that common in the society world" April asks

"Sometimes yes, Marriage is sometimes a business move to merge two families together" Juliet says

"How did rosemary's husband die" April asks

"He was hit by a car on his honeymoon" Stephanie says

"Was her marriage arranged" April asks

"Yes, She even got all his money but please don't tell Jess any of this I don't know if he knows she was married, Its a hard subject for her" Juliet says

"No problem its not my business" April says

"Ladies get some sleep tonight's going to be a long night" Robert says

"How long is the flight" April asks

"Another 4 or so hours" Robert says

"Wake me up when we are going to land" Rory says with a laugh

The girls, Robert and Logan all fall asleep while Colin and Finn drink the plane out of scotch and gamble.

5 hours later they all get woken up by Finn saying they are about to land, They all get themselves together and prepare to descend and get off the plane, To the limo that is waiting for them on the tarmac to take them to the hotel.

"Las Vegas is beautiful" April says

"You haven't traveled much have you" Colin says

"No, My mom was a single parent and my dad doesn't travel much" April says

"You will travel the world in class I'm sure one day" Stephanie says

"I would love that, Just being around you all I have traveled so much and had so much adventures" April says

"You probably have done more shopping in the last month then you did your whole life too" Rory says

"That's very true, I also have experiences so much of life with Robert too" April says

"This is nothing compared to what college was like" Stephanie said

"What did you guys do in college."

"The guys jumped off a cliff in Costa Rica, We have jumped off scaffolding in ball gowns, we have run around in ball gowns and tuxedos in gorilla masks, Flown to random locations at the drop of a hat, done Victorian themed camping,

Omitting Es from conversation, safari themed camping, a few illegal things, Nothing major, Shot paintballs at human targets" Juliet said

"Sounds like a blast and sometimes dangerous" April says

"It is when these 4 guys are involved" Stephanie says laughing

Everyone got to their rooms and settled in before they went to the nightclub in the hotel, The guys headed down first and got a table while all the girls got ready together.

"Place your bets now how many girls we find around the guys," Juliet says

"You take bets," April asks

"Yes its been going on forever its kind of a game we all have going on," Stephanie says

"April has been a witness to it at least twice when we have gone out," Rory says

"You don't get upset or offended, and the guys are in on it," April asks

"Why get upset we know our place with them and the guys thinks its hilarious" Stephanie says

"Who wants to bet on who gets what romantic gestures tonight," Rory asks

"I think Finn will sing some sappy song to a girl who thinks she has a chance," Juliet says

"I think Colin will dedicate some song that gives girls hope hes single," Stephanie says

"I think Robert will tell at least one girl hes married to April," Rory says

"I think Logan will dance and lip sync some raunchy sexy song to Rory," April says

"You know those 4 things are most likely to happen but who does them is a different story," Honor says

"OMG, Honor what are you doing here," Rory asks

"Finn called me and told me I had to be here for something big," Honor says

"I wonder what the guys have planned this time," Juliet says

"Something amazing as usual" Honor says

"I guess Josh is with the boys already," Stephanie says

"Of course Finn told me I was better off up here with you 4 because of some news about Robert" Honor said

"Oh yes, Honor this is my sister April, She's Roberts news," Rory says

"Nice to meet you April" Honor says while reaching her hand out to shake Aprils hand

"OMG, Is there more news" Honor squeals looking at Aprils left hand

"He gave her his platinum card to shop. Hes said he loves her openly, He made her wait to have sex with him to get to know her When we where in NY he bought her a ring from Tiffany's and promised he would marry her one day. He finally has caved and let her give him her virginity" Rory says

"Roberts got a girlfriend who he wants to marry, and he brought it up and bought a ring, and she was a virgin, I think I'm having a stroke," Honor says

"Imagine how she felt when he got on one knee and made the promise to her in Tiffany's," Rory says

"Welcome to the family, your practically married to him already" Honor said laughing

" I didn't think was such a huge thing for guys like him and Logan," April says

"Your Robert's Rory, it's a huge deal. When he wants or loves something, he will do whatever it takes to keep it" Honor said

"I knew that already, Rory already refers to me as his Rory and Logan agreed," April says

"Ladies I think if we are all done we should get to our boys and save them from the gold digging hooch's," Honor says

"I'm starting to love pissing girls off when they realize the guys aren't single," April says

"Your turning her into one of us already good, I don't need to honorize her," Honor says with a laugh

The 5 girls head to the club the boys are at, but instead of heading straight to the boys they decided to dance. The guys ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon, Johnnie Walker Blue Label, and Magnum Patron Gran Platinum for the 10 of them to start off with. Honor laughed when she saw the 3 bottles show up at the table and people took notice.

"How long do you think it will take. Never mind that was fast" April said

"Ya they see expensive bottles and they swarm" Honor says

"How long do we wait" April asks

"We can go now, don't call them by name just says general things like you where trying to hit on a stranger" Stephanie said

The 5 girls walked up to the table that the boys say at and the 8 or so girls were around

"Hi, Excuse me" Rory taps a girl on the shoulder then sneaks her way in through the now small opening

"Hi, How are you boys doing tonight" Rory says

"Um excuse me we where here first" one girl says

"I saw that, you may go now, We are here" Rory says pointing to Juliet, April, Stephanie and Honor

"Love, Would you and your girls like a drink" Finn says to Rory

"We would love too" The girl says

"No, I was asking this fine lady" Finn says

"That's rude, We where talking to you first" The girl says

"I like the looks of them better" Finn says

"Your rude" the girl says

"No I just know class when I see it" Finn retorts

The girls that where surrounding the guys turned away and huffed off

"That never gets boring" Colin says

"Its actually fun" April says

"Lets make it even more fun Babe" Robert says Holding his hand out towards April to dance

"Your on" April says

"Juliet, may I have this dance" Finn says

"Finn if you didn't ask I was going to make you anyways" Juliet says

"Ace" Logan says holding his hand out

The three couples go on the dance floor were they know those girls can see them and do some "Dirty dancing" to Pony, Logan Caressed Rory's cheek, stared deep into her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss, Robert got close to April's neck and kissed it then kissed her intensely

"Hey Mates stop out doing me or I will be forced to give her a Aussie kiss right here" Finn says with a smirk

"You wouldn't" Logan says

Finn moves on to kissing Juliet's neck

The next song coincidently was Me too so the 6 of them and danced too it, Every time the nasty girls looked towards them April, Rory and Juliet would mouth the words "If I was you I would want to be me too".

"God, the look on those girls faces is priceless" Rory whispered into Logans ear

"I Know, and your loving every second of it" Logan says

"Did I mention I love you lately" Robert whispered into April's ear

"It's always nice to be reminded" April whispered back

After the song was over they all headed back to the table but Robert pulled Rory back for a second

"I have a favor, Can you get April towards the middle of the dance floor part way through the next song" Robert asks

"Yes. What are you planning" Rory asks

"Don't worry its good" Robert says

"It better be" Rory says

They go and join the rest of them at the table

"I'm going to hit the men's room" Robert says

"Don't hit it too hard" Honor said laughing

"I want to dance more, April come dance with me please" Rory says

"Sure lets dance the night away" April says

When the song was over April went to go sit down when she heard a voice she knew Singing Marry you, She looks around to find Robert walking towards her. When he reaches her, He grabs her left hand and hold it while singing and when he get to the lyrics in the song

"Oh, I already got a ring,

Let the choir bell sing like ooh,

So what you wanna do,

Lets just run girl,

If we wake up and you want to break up,

That's cool,

No I won't blame you,

It was fun girl"

He got down on one knee and held the little velvet box with a ring in it out

"Yes, Yes, Of course, I love you" April says while Robert stands up to hug her and he says "I love you too baby" and finishes the song before they head back to the table.

"How smashed are you two" Honor asks laughing

"Not at all" Robert says

"I guess we have a wedding to plan," Honor says


	26. Chapter 26

"I think we should just elope, If April agrees" Robert said

"Yes, but I need a dress and my parents will freak on Rory when they find out" April says

"Got the dress covered, As for Rory getting freaked out on, I will tell them she had no idea and we where drinking and we took off when Logan and Rory where in bed" Robert says

"Did you know I was going to say yes" April asks

"I was hoping you would" Robert said

"Do you think my parents will freak out on her less"

"If they freak I will tell them its all my fault, and tell them I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you and we where drunk and got married" Robert says

"I guess, Lets get married" April says

"Lets go get you two married" Stephanie says

"Mate, I can't believe you beat me to a proposal" Finn says

The girls that where hitting on the guys earlier made their way to the table

"What did you tell him no ring. No sex, I bet its a crackerjack box ring just he can fuck you anyways" one girl said

"Awe the trash is jealous" Honor says

"Who are you calling trash, Your probably hoping if they actually get married that his rich friends will marry you gold diggers" The girl says

"That's where your wrong, I'm married to the tall blonde Logan Huntzburger, Honor Huntzburger - Mills is married to the brunette in the middle " Rory says while placing her left hand on her chest as if she was hurt and then pointed to honor

"We have all known each other a minimum of 14 years and we all have our own money so no gold diggers here, But I do see gold diggers in front of me" Honor says

"We aren't gold digger's," the girl said

"Could have fooled me, None of you bat an eyelash until the 3 most expensive bottles came to the table" Juliet says

"We had better go get these two married before the smell of the nasty trash gets stuck on us" Stephanie says with a dirty look

"I get it your pregnant so he has to marry you" The girl says

"No, hes marrying me because he loves me" April says walking away with her arm linked into Roberts

The 10 of them went to Robert and Aprils Hotel suite for April to get changed and then went back downstairs and walked out front of the hotel and got into a stretch limo and headed to a chapel that was near.

Once they got married they headed back to the club to celebrate for a few hours before they all headed to bed

The next morning August 15th

Everyone woke up nice and early so they could check out and head to the airport to go back to New Haven.

"Morning, Did last night really happen" April asks

"Yes, it really happened Mrs. Brown" Robert says

"I can't believe it, I just want to enjoy it before the shit hits the fan" April says

"I know, But we have to get back I have work tomorrow and you start school Monday" Robert says

"No honeymoon for us" April says

"Oh we will get a honeymoon trust me, It may not be out of new haven but you will get one" Robert said

"That will make having to go back so soon worth it alone" April says

Everyone all met in the hotel lobby where they all hopped into a limo and headed to the airport to get into the private jet.

Rory's cell phone rang

"Hello mother," Rory says

"Hello loin fruit, So I hear you took April to New York then Vegas without telling anyone," Lorelai says

"I didn't think I had to tell anyone since we are adult's," Rory says

"It would have been nice to know instead of hearing it from Anna, Luke was not happy," Lorelai says

"I'm sorry mom, I will tell you next time we decide to go out of town. Can I call you when we get back to new haven't we are just boarding the jet" Rory says

"Yes call me back, How long till your home," Lorelai asks

"6 hours," Rory says

"Ace who was that"

"My mom telling me how disappointed she was that I didn't tell her that I was taking April out of new haven and she had to hear about it from Anna," Rory says

"I'm sure your mom will live," Logan says

"Someone's mom sounds a little controlling" Honor says

"If you mean Anna, Yes my mom is controlling," April says

"I can just imagine what she will say about you getting eloped," Honor says

"She will freak, But its worth it being with the man I love. She didn't even know about him" April says

"I can guess what Roberts family will think," Stephanie says

"Their first assumption will be she's pregnant and hes making her an honorable woman," Juliet says

"I plan on making sure they know its because we love each other," Robert says

"Please let's just enjoy the rest of the night before all hell breaks loose tomorrow," Rory says

"Why tomorrow," Colin asks

"I'm going to have to tell my dad, He will ask about the ring," Robert said

"Ya, In less you take the ring off when your at work," Colin says

"I don't think so, I don't plan on ever taking it off," Robert says

"You know what they are going to want to meet her right away," Stephanie says

"I'm well aware," Robert says

"What am I missing," April asks

"They will want to meet you," Robert says

"Ok, Your parents who may assume you married me because I'm knocked up will want to meet me, Sounds fun," April says

"It will be ok, my sisters will be there too, I will make sure," Robert says

"ok," April says

"My family will love you just be yourself," Robert says

For the rest of the plane ride home, everyone did their own thing, most of them read some played poker and others napped.

"Time to buckle up we are going to land" Logan said

When they landed everyone headed their own ways. Logan, Rory, April, Robert, Finn and Juliet all headed home to get ready for work the next day, When they got to the house Jess and rosemary were their waiting for them to welcome them home.

"Hello all, Hope you had a good mini vacation" Jess says

"Oh god jess you scared me, how come your here" April says

"Stephanie called Rosemary and said we should be here to hear about the trip" Jess says

"She shouldn't have said anything" Robert says

"What happened" Jess asked

"A lot, Spontaneity, Drinking, gambling, a wedding, lots of sex" April says

"Wait, Who got married" Rosemary asked

"Umm that would be me" Robert says

"Who did you marry and how fast did you get out of it" Rosemary says

"I married April, and I'm not going to try to get out of it" Robert says

"WHAT. Why did you get married, you better have not got her pregnant" Jess says

"No, No. She's not pregnant, Actually we where drinking and things got out of hand and we ended up married" Robert says

"Luke, Anna and Lorelai are going to flip, Why didn't you stop it Rory" Jess asks

"Kind of hard to stop when your fast asleep and the drunk couple runs out spontaneously" Rory says

"Did you at least get her a nice ring" Rosemary asked

"Well yes of course" Robert said motioning to April to show them

"Holy crap its an ice rink" Jess says

"Who all knows" Jess asks

"the 6 of us, Honor, Josh, Colin and Stephanie" April says

"were are you planning on living" Jess asked

"We haven't talked about that yet but were ever she wants to live" Robert says

Just then someone knocked on the front door and Rory answered it

"Hi mom, Luke" Rory said

"Hi kid" Luke said

"We just got home, I wasn't expecting a visit" Rory says

Luke and Lorelai walk in to see Robert leaning down to kiss April whos curled up on the couch, They didn't hear Rory greet them at the door.

"What the hell is this April," Luke says

"Oh, dad.." April said as Luke interrupted her

"What now your dating some rich guy" Luke said

"Rory, Why didn't you tell me," Lorelai said

"Mr., Danes, Mrs. Danes, please don't get mad at Rory," Robert says

"Seriously why did you just show up unannounced" Rory asks

"We wanted to come talk to you and April, Her mom will be here in a minute also, Until then I think April needs to sit way over here next to me, and he(Meaning Robert) can sit way over there away from me," Luke says

"Robert can you take the bag's to my room please," April asks

"Why you could have called," Rory says

"Anna insisted this all be done in person right away," Luke said

There's another knock at the door, and this time April answers the door

"Hi mom," April says

"Hey April" Anna says

"Finn, Juliet, You wanted me and Rosemary to check out that thing in the guest house, We should do that now," Jess says as a way to get out of the line of fire

"April, Me your dad and Lorelai decided we need to set some ground rules about you living here," Anna says

"Anna there is an even more important issue to discuss, We walked in to find her kissing a man," Luke says

"She's 22 she can date," Anna said

"Yes she can date guys her age but not this guy," Luke says

Robert walked into the living room

"Mom, I would like you to meet Robert," April says while putting her arm behind his back

"Nice to meet you, Robert," Anna says

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Nardini," Robert says shaking her hand

"So your with my daughter," Anna says

"Yes I am," Robert says with a smile

"How did you meet April," Anna asks

"Well actually I'm one of Logan and Rory's friends," Robert says

"Oh so your 32 also," Anna says

"Yes I'm in my 30's," Robert said

"Are you having sex with my daughter?" Ann asks bluntly

"I think that's personal to ask," Robert asks

"She's my daughter I have a right to know," Anna says

"I would love to know also," Luke said

"Mom, Dad that's not your business what we do or don't do in the privacy of a room," April says

Lorelai takes Luke outside to cool down before he does something stupid

"He has to be getting something out of this relationship, I guess all this expensive stuff he bought, and I'm sure a man of his age isn't going to spend that much money and get nothing," Anna says

"Seriously mom you have to think that hes only after one thing," April says

"I decided not to have sex with her until we were ready and I bought her the stuff because I love her," Robert says

"How long have you been dating her exactly to know that you love each other" Anna asked

"Since the night after Rory's wedding," April said

"So a month," Anna says

"Yes," Robert says

"I supposed you knew about this Rory," Anna asks

"actually no she didn't at least not till today," April said

"April, Your coming home with me today and your not going to be with a grown man," Anna said while grabbing Aprils hand

"No mom I'm staying here, and you cant make me go with you I'm an adult," April says

"What the hell is this on your hand April, your. Engaged" Anna yells

Luke hears Anna and comes back into the house

"Whos engaged," Luke asks

"Look at your daughter's hand," Anna says

"Your engaged" Luke says

"Rory did you know anything about them dating never mind being engaged, and you said you would tell me so I wouldn't hear it from anyone else," Lorelai says

"No mom I didn't know anything till today I was going to have April tell her parents and you today," Rory said

"We aren't engaged" April yelled


	27. Chapter 27

"Then what's with the miniature ice rink," Anna asked

"Last night we were all drinking heavily and watching a movie and well, We're married," Robert says

"See Luke this is why I wanted her to live with me, You let her live with Rory, and she lets my daughter get married," Anna says

"Oh no April you cant be married. Your getting it annulled" Luke says

"No, I'm not, Your one to talk dad you did the same thing on a cruise" April says

"Rory had no idea we got married till this morning, her and Logan were in bed when we got married" Robert said

"OMG.. No you cant be.. You better not be. You better not have gotten married because your pregnant" Anna asks

"No mom, I'm not pregnant" April says

"We have been more responsible then that" Robert said

"So I guess the sex question is a yes now that your married" Anna says

"We are not talking about this anymore, I'm married I'm now April Brown end of story" April says

"Robert what does your family think of all this, If I know the society families well enough I know they are probably not very happy" Lorelai says

"I haven't told them yet, I am doing it tomorrow and honestly they aren't like logans parent's, They want me to marry for love" Robert says

"You don't think they may think she married you for money" Anna said

"They can think that all they want mom, I already told Robert I would sign whatever papers they want to prove I don't care about the money. Now in less your going to be accepting and supportive please leave I don't need the negativity in my life" April says

"April I'm going to let this sink in more, I will call you later ok" Luke said

"Yes dad, I'm sorry it happened this way but I'm not taking it lightly" April says

"I can see your taking it seriously" Luke says

"Goodbye dad" April says

Jess, inn, Rosemary and Stephanie all came back into the house when they saw that Luke Lorelai and Anna had left.

"It looks like everything went well, No broken bone's, cops and everyone looks un hit" Jess says

"No one got punches just a bit of yelling" Robert said

"So do they don't know your married" Jess asked

"Oh they know, they aren't happy about it but I threw the fact that my dad eloped when he was drunk" April said

"So you got her an amazing ring but it was spontaneous" Stephanie says with a raised eyebrow

"That's the story and we are sticking to it" Robert says

"So you bought a ring then proposed and got married and that's why you went to Vegas" Stephanie says

"No." Robert says

"Dude, if that's the way it happened I don't care as long as you truly love her and you still respect her and treat her well" Jess says

"Really, I figured you would be more mad and ready to kill me" Robert says

"Honestly I have seen you two together and I know you love her and hell not many guys with your past would wait to have sex with a girl by his choice. I'm more sad I wasn't there " Jess says

"Ya that's basically the way it went and everyone was at proposal and wedding, but we cant tell anyone that because of the parents" April says

"I think we may end up doing a proper wedding also, for the sake of the families" Robert says

"Really" April says

"Any kind of wedding you want, You deserve a proper wedding, a proper dress and all" Robert says leaning down to kiss April

"This is exactly why I cant be mad, You want to give her everything she could ever want and you spoil her like crazy. Your even romantic and not many men are that romantic. Plus since your married now I don't care if she's had sex because now I know she must have" Jess said

"I think we should figure out some things like where we are planning to live now" Robert says

"If you want your still welcome to live here so April is left along if you have late nights and I can help her with school" Rory says

"About school, I was thinking about maybe take a semester or two off to settle into being married and everything, That is of Robert is ok with that" April says

"Of course anything you want" Robert said

"I think I will and in the meantime, I will get a job" April said

"You don't need too if you don't want, You could always plan a wedding if you wanted" Robert says

"I know I don't need too but I think I want to still keep busy and maybe look into a different career path, I think I'm going to need help with wedding planning" April says

"You have a job at truncheon if you want it" Jess says"

"I think I should probably unpack our stuff, Robert why don't you come help me" April says

"Sure babe" Robert says

When April and Robert where in the room alone they decided now would be a good time to figure out where to live

"Now that we are alone what are you thinking about where to live" April asks

"Well it is party up to you but if you want we can look for a place to move into big enough for us both and possibly big enough for growth in the family" Robert says

"Would it take long" April asks

"Once we find a place we both like depending it can take 15-60 days but if its already vacant it could possibly only be a few days" Robert says

"I don't know what we would do for a place to live while we wait for our own house" April says

"Logan already said we are more then welcome to stay here until we get our own house" Robert says

"You talked to him about it when" April asks

"We talked before I proposed and a little on the way home" Robert says

"You mean he knew you where going to propose" April asks

"Kind of yes, he didn't know when for sure but I had mentioned about possibly getting a place close to Yale if you wanted to live with me" Robert says

"Well I think maybe we should get our own place, It would be nice to have time alone and be able to walk around naked if we wanted" April says

"Oh really. I love that idea" Robert says

"So I guess we tell Logan and Rory that we are going to look for a place" April says

"Ya lets go tell them" Robert says

Once Robert and April finished unpacking their suitcases they went to talk to Logan and Rory about the move

"Rory, Logan can we talk to you for a minute" Robert asks

"yes of course what's up" Logan asks

"Well me and April where just talking and we think we are going to buy our own place so we are able to get used to being alone together" Robert says

"Ya that's no problem I'm more then willing to help you find a place, there's actually a nice condo up the street for sale if that's what your looking for" Rory says

"That would be great, nothing to big to take care of" Robert says

"Also close by still" Rory says laughing

"I will set up a viewing for tomorrow" Robert says

A few hours pass

"My parents should be here with Richie soon" Logan says

"I miss the little guy, the nanny wont be here first thing 6am so we get a bit alone with him thankfully" Rory says

"Well until he gets here how about we have some alone time" Logan says

Logan and Rory went into their room and made love before Mitchum and Shira came over to drop Richie and visit for a short time and get all the news

"Hi Robert" Mitchum says

"hello Mitchum, Shira. This is April" Robert says

"Nice to meet you April" Shira says

"Hello again April" Mitchum says

"Is April your girlfriend Robert" Shira asks

"April is Rory's step sister dear" Mitchum says

"Well Yes she is Rory's step sister but we are also together" Robert says

"Isn't that a beautiful ring you have April, it looks like an engagement and wedding band" Shira asked

"Oh ummm.." April says looking towards Robert

"They are, Like I said she and I are together" Robert says

"Silly boy, you don't give her a wedding band till your married" Shira said

"Yes, I know" Robert said

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were engaged" Shira says

"We aren't engaged" Robert says

"Oh well, they are still beautiful" Shira says

"Are you living here now also" Mitchum asked Robert

"Yes just until me and April find out own place" Robert says

"That's great, Finally heading towards settling down and with such a young beautiful girl for a starter relationship" Mitchum says

"We are going to be having a family sooner or later and it's not a starter relationship it's my forever relationship" Robert says

"She's much to young to be ready to settle down and have a husband and family" Shira says

"That's for me and her to discuss and she's old enough to be married to me, She is an adult" Robert says

"Shira we should get going we have a long drive back to Hartford tonight" Mitchum says

"Yes dear" Shira says

After Shira and Mitchum left he informed her about what he thinks Robert was hinting at

"Shira, you realize I think he was trying to say they are married already" Mitchum says

"No, that's not possible his parents would have said something if he was married already" Shira says

"They may have thought we already knew" Mitchum said

"I will have to ask his mother about it, If they are married I am very upset about them not inviting us to the wedding" Shira says

The next morning August 16th

April wakes up at the same time as Robert so she can send him off to work and give him the pep talk about telling his dad about the marriage. While he gets ready for work she makes breakfast and coffee for everyone in the house since the three men have to all work today.

"Good morning April," Logan says

"Good morning Lovey," Finn says

"Morning boy's, I made breakfast and coffee for you all" April says

"Aren't you a good little lady?" Finn says

"Thank you, April. You didn't have too" Logan says

"Thank you, babe. You didn't need to make us all breakfast and coffee" Robert says

"I didn't mind, I had to make sure Robert had a proper breakfast and its the least I can do, Your all being so good to me," April says

"Morning April. Your taking on your wifely role well" Rory says laughing

"Oh hush you, Not like you make breakfast for them," April says laughing back

"I do too. I make pop tart's, Coffee and eggo's sometimes" Rory laughs

"Loves, You realize you aren't house wife's really, at least not the way society thinks you should be," Finn says

"Yes we know, we don't have maid's to do all our cooking and cleaning," Rory says

"Is that what society people think should happen."

"Yes, Society wife's just party plan and tell the staff what to do," Robert says with a laugh

"I hope you don't expect that fro me," April says

"I don't expect anything like that from you, In less its what you want. I also don't expect you to do a lot of other things" Robert says

"Good I don't want to be a stereotypical society wife then," April says

"Trust me April, I'm not the typical society wife, and that's just fine, We make our own rules," Rory says

"Exactly, We are a new generation of society life. Wife's can work and do anything they want now, They aren't expected to stay home and take care of the home and their husbands every need" Logan says


	28. Chapter 28

2 weeks later August 30th

Rory, April, Anna and Mrs. Brown finally where able to find a good time for them all to get together and talk about the wedding, Robert insisted he be involved as he knew his mom pay try to pull some tricks into getting the wedding she wanted not the wedding April wanted, Mrs. Brown was a sneaky and pushy woman and had always pictured the kind of wedding she wanted her only straight son to have and her daughters wouldn't let her have anything to do with the planning of their weddings. They planned every detail down to the toilet paper color with the mothers of course giving problems the whole time and of course Mrs. Brown brought her big wedding book that Robert literally had to take away because it was everything she wanted the wedding to be.

"Now that we are all here we have to talk wedding color's" Mrs. Brown says

"We decided Green and white" April says

"Oh those colors wont do for a january wedding" Mrs. Brown says

"The wedding isn't in the new year its in October mother" Robert says

"That's too soon, people will think she's pregnant" Mrs. Brown says

"Mother no the wedding is in October end of story," Robert says

"Fine a light green and white it is" Mrs. Brown says

"I like emerald green better" April says

"Its simply to dark" Mrs. Brown said

"Want it to be a black and blood red wedding mother" Robert said

"I think the bride and groom get the final say" Anna says with a glair

"Robert you will have to go be with your boys so we can go dress shopping" Mrs. Brown says

"No, I'm coming also" Robert says

"Its bad luck to see the bride in her dress" Mrs. Brown says

"One again already married" Robert says

"Its still bad luck" Mrs. Brown says

"Mother the only bad luck we have right now is letting you help" Robert says

"Rude son of mine" Mrs. Brown says

"Ok people enough bickering" Rory says

Once the 4 ladies and Robert get to the dress shop they immediately pick out dresses to look at, Robert even find a few he knows would look good on April and a green sash could be added that they decided would be for the reception, April find the perfect dress for the ceremony, the bridesmaid dresses are picked, the tux's are ordered, location set, Everything in order. Anna and Mrs. Brown butted heads on everything with April and Robert, the only thing they agreed upon together was their kids shouldn't be married, Mrs. browns reasoning was she had already set up a girl for Robert to marry and Anna's reason was Aprils age.

After all the dress shopping the mothers went their own ways and Robert and the girls went home and met up with Logan.

"How was dress shopping" Logan asked

"Don't even get me started, control freaks" Robert says

"That bad huh" Logan says

"Logan it made the first dinner you took me to at your parents look fun" Rory says

"Oh god, what happened" Logan asks

"My mother tried to push the wedding till january and tried to plan it all" Robert said

"My mom tried to pull the I'm not paying for blah blah blah if I don't get what I want, We broke it to her she wasn't anyways" April says

"Robert and April threatened to have the wedding be black and red to shut them up" Rory says laughing

"Sounds eventful" Logan says

"there was a big green floofy dress that would have eaten someone alive picked out and denied" Rory says

"What did they say about the wedding at a hotel" Logan asked

"Mother said she want paying for it as a hotel wedding is Trashy, Anna said the guest had to pay for their own rooms" Robert says

"So they have no idea the wedding is at one of Colin's family hotels" Logan says

"Nope, they should have figured it out well at least My mother should have" Robert says

"Robert, I'm kind of sleepy did you want to have a nap with me" April asks with a smirk

"Let nap" Robert says

When Robert and April went for a nap Rory sat Logan down to talk to him.

"Logan babe, come sit" Rory says

"What's up ace" Logan asks

"Just wondering how your feeling about the whole baby thing" Rory asks

"I love Richie, you know that" Logan says

"I'm talking about having another baby" Rory says

"I would love it anytime your ready, I told you I would have as many as you would let me" Logan says

"Are you ready for another" Rory asks

"Of course, why you want to go try" Logan says with a grin

"We haven't exactly been trying to not have a baby" Rory says

"I know but we can make it happen if you want" Logan says

"Logan, We may not need to try" Rory says

"you just want to keep leaving it to fait" Logan asks

"Logan I'm trying to tell you something" Rory says

"Rory what.. OMG are you" Logan says

"I'm late yes, I haven't taken a test yeti thought we may want to together this time" Rory says

"Of course, I will go buy a test and we will find out together" Logan says

"No, I have a test, I will take it and we will wait together" Rory says

Rory goes to the bathr0om and takes the test while Logan sets the timer to start when she comes out and they wait on their bed for the 3 minutes for the results.

"It's time" Rory says

"Go check" Logan says

"Oh boy" Rory says

"What does it day, what does oh boy mean" Logan asks

"It means it looks like possibly a faint positive so I have to see my Dr still" Rory says

"Make the appointment and I will be there" Logan says

4 days pass September 3rd

Today Robert and April are moving into their condo with the help of everyone and of course the guys insist that they do the heavy lifting and the ladies only do unpacking and room set up, Roberts old apartment is first to be emptied into the new condo and some of Aprils box's.

"I can't believe I'm married, own a condo and no one to tell me what I can and can't do" April says

"Get used to it this is just the beginning, soon you will be fully accepting to the randomness that is the guys" Rory says

"I don't know about that" April says

"I know you will get used to it in no time" Juliet says

"I'm more worried that hes going to stop loving me because now suddenly we are alone all the time" April says

"He loves you, That's one thing he will never do is stop loving you . Please don't worry it will just make things more fun" Rory says

"The walking around naked and sex anywhere we want is a thing I am looking forward too" April says

"Good, You need to look forward to the fun walking around naked can cause including the sex all over the condo" Juliet says

Over the next few hours the guys got everything off the truck and assembled the bedroom furniture and the girls unpacked the kitchen, bathroom and main bedroom, they even put all the clothing in the humongous closet, The guys went to collect everything of Aprils from stars hollow and Aprils moms house and took it all back to the new condo.

"I think I need more stuff to fill this closet" April says

"Now your speaking our language" Juliet and Stephanie said

"I cant go shopping I don't have any money" April says

Juliet calls Robert and asks if April can go shopping while they are dealing with all the moving

"Yes, tell Rory its time to give April her wedding gift from me" Robert says

"Will do. Hey Rory Robert said give April her wedding gift" Juliet says

"April, her you go Robert got me to hold on to this" Rory says

Rory hands April an envelope. April opens it to read a card that say's "Have fun"

"He gave me a credit card for a wedding gift" April says looking strangely

"April look closer, read the name" Rory says

"OMG. It's my own credit card" April says

"What was that about you have no money" Stephanie says

"Ok, I guess lets go shopping, but nothing to major I don't want to break it it's first day out" April says laughing

After about 3 hours of shopping the girls head back to the condo with all the stuff they bought and once everything was unpacked from the moving truck they all decided it was time to get some dinner so Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Juliet, Logan, Rory, Jess, Robert, April and Richie all went to a Chinese restaurant and ate mountains and mountains of food and had a good time till very late. Robert and April spent their last night at Logan and Rory's house.

2 days pass September 5th

Logan and Rory woke up and got ready to head to the doctors to find out the results before Logan had to get to work. They sat in the dr's office waiting to be called into the exam room.

"I am so happy to be having another baby, it will be great to have the kids so close in age" Logan says

"Ya its going to be great, Richie will have a little sibling to play with a protect and have their back" Rory says

"Maybe this time we will have a little Rory" Logan says

"maybe another little Logan" Rory says with a smirk

"Lorelai Huntzburger" a nurse calls

"Hi, we are here" Rory says

"What are you here for today" the nurse asks

"To confirm a pregnancy" Logan says

"Ok, pee in the cup and leave it in the cabinet in the bathroom, the Dr will be in shortly" the nurse says

Rory goes and does as she was told and goes back into the exam room with Logan to wait for the Dr.

The Dr knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hello Rory, Logan" Dr Stevens says

"Hi" Rory and Logan say

"Rory, I see you came in to confirm a pregnancy" Dr Stevens says

"Yes, I'm a few days late and we had a faint positive on a test" Rory says

"We are going to give you a pelvic ultrasound just to check but your pregnancy test showed up negative" Dr Steven says

"Oh, ok" Rory says

After the pelvic ultrasound Dr Stevens confirmed there's no baby

"Sometimes after having a baby your body can be late for no reason, but I'm going to send you for a blood test still " Dr Stevens says

"Ok thank you, is it still possible that I'm pregnant but too early to see" Rory asks

"Yes it's possible but chances are your not" Dr Stevens says

"Ok thank you Dr Stevens" Logan says

After they left Dr. Stevens office Rory broke down in tears

"I'm so sorry Logan, I really thought I was pregnant" Rory says

"Babe, its ok. We can just let fait take course and it will happen when its meant to happen, Just means we get to enjoy Ritchie even more till then" Logan says

"Really, your not upset" Rory says

"I would have loved to be having another baby right now but it will happen in it's own time no need to stress all it will do is make you upset even more" Logan says

"I know, and it is nice just to be able to enjoy Ritchie when hes so young," Rory says


	29. Chapter 29

"April don't forget we have the viewing at 12:30 today at the condo," Robert says

"No problem do you want me to make you lunch and bring it to you to eat on your way back to the office" April asks

"No, I'm picking you up, and I'm going to take my gorgeous wife to lunch," Robert says

"Alright then, I will be well dressed," April says with a smile

12:00pm

"Hunny, I'm home," Robert says

"Hunny, We are in the bedroom," Rory says laughing

"I want My Hunny, not Logan's," Robert says laughing

"Well, next time be more clear," April says snickering

"April you look amazing in that dress, I almost just want to skip lunch and the viewing," Robert says with a cheeky smile

"You can keep that thought till after work," April says smiling

"Speaking about after work. We have been requested to dinner by my parent's, Seems someone was a busybody and told my parents about you before I got to work today, I told my dad most of it, but he wants the whole story today, and he wants to meet you also," Robert said

"So, No sex after work," April says teasingly with a sad face

"Oh we can go still after work if you like, but we will have to still be at dinner at 6 pm, I will come home early to get ready," Robert said

"Yay, I will be waiting for you," April says with a wink

April and Robert made it too look at the condo and were actually showed 4 different condos in the same building, and they could pick whatever one if they wanted it. They chose the biggest condo, and it was only partly occupied, The previous owners were still moving things.

"You take over the condo in 14 day's," The agent said

"That's great, Now we can start packing up our places," Robert said

"I can't believe it we will have our condo only a few blocks from Rory and Logan," April says

"Yes, and everyone else will be fairly close also," Robert says

"Yes close to all your friends," April says

"We are married now, and they are also your friends," Robert says with a laugh

"it will be nice to have OUR friends close," April says

April and Robert went to nice romantic lunch together and ran into some of his co-workers and had to show his new bride off.

4:30

Robert left work to head home to get ready and get to the family dinner.

"April Hunny, I'm home," Robert says with a chuckle

"Hello Hunny, I'm in the room still," April says

"Coming," Robert says

Robert finds April in the ensuite of the bedroom in a just a dress slip and can't help but put his hands on her. Robert walks up and grabs her by the hips and pulls her into the bedroom and spins her around to face him.

"Hello husband," April says smiling

"Hello wife," Robert says before kissing her passionately

"I see you kept that thought," April says

"Yes," Robert says as he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, and she undoes his tie and unbuttons his shirt. He lays her on the bed kissing her neck and shoulders as she unbuttons his pants. He takes his shirt off and kicks his pants off before he pulls her slip over her head and kisses all over her body till she pulls him down and the bed and gets him on his back. She lowers herself onto him and moans with pleasure as he pumps from beneath her and she wiggles her hips the way that drives him insane until he groans and flips her onto her back, so he's in full control. He pumps at a faster rhythm until she moans that she's about to climax, He keeps the pace until they both climax.

They cuddle in bed for a few minutes before he says they have to shower and get ready.

"Since you know your parents best you should help me find something to wear" April says

"The black and white dress and these black heels" Robert says

"Thank you, I really hope they like me" Aprils says

"They will love you, my mom may just want to sink her social training claws into you but I wont let her" Robert says

"Good to know, I can always be like Rory" April says

"yes of course you can learn from Rory, But I also think your already doing a great job at being a great wife" Robert says

"Oh you flirt" April says laughing

Robert and April got to the Brown estate at 5:55pm

The maid answered the front door

"Come in. Mr. Robert, Miss April" The maid says

Robert Brings April to the sitting room at the estate to introduce her to his whole family

"Mother, Father. I would like you to meet April" Robert said

"It's nice to meet you April" Roberts mother said

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the young lady my son has told me a little about" Roberts dad says

"April these are my sisters Emily and Jessica and my brother Frankie" Robert says

"Nice to meet you all" April says

"So Robert, April please fill us all in on everything" Roberts dad says

"We met threw Logan and Rory and we talked for sometime before she moved in with them and we started to date, We ended up falling in love and I decided I wanted to make her my wife, So here we are married" Robert says

"Is she pregnant is that why it was such a rush" Roberts smother asks

"No mother we actually waited to have sex" Robert says

"So she held out sex until you where married, That's why it was such a rush" Frankie asked

"No, We had sex before we got married but we also used protection as we aren't ready to have a baby yet" Robert says

"Then why get married so fast" Jessica and Emily ask

"We love each other and didn't see the point in waiting, we are still planning to have a proper wedding we just did something spontaneous" Robert says

"How old are you April" Roberts dad asks

"I'm 22" April says

"Your so young, why would you want to be with a man so much older then you" Roberts mother asks

"I just fell in love, Age wasn't exactly a factor. He's romantic, He respects me and he puts me first" April says

"I wish you had of waited till we could have legal documents drawn and signed" Roberts mother said

"What documents did you want signed" Robert asks

"A prenuptial agreement, a marriage contract those kinds of thing's" Roberts dad says

"April would you sign them" Robert asks

"You know I would" April said

"There you go father she will sing them but there will be different condition's, She will NOT have to have children in order to get any money, If we divorce he gets 50% of my assets if I cheat she gets 75%, End of story" Robert says

"Hunny, No I don't want anything if we divorce its all yours" April says

"Robert, You have found yourself a fine wife and we can see you really do love each other. There seems to be no need for a prenuptial agreement or marriage contract" Roberts father says

"You mean your not worried she only married me for money" Robert says

"The fact hat you would give her a minimum of half your assets and she doesn't want anything from you just shows you will be fine" Robert dad says

"I insist that I sign some sort of legal document to cover him butt if anything was to happen" April says

"We can work it out over the time you are planning the wedding" Roberts dad says

"Thank you, I appreciate it, I don't want people thinking I'm only staying with him for money or whatever other ridiculous reason's, I truly do love your son and I understand I'm his first serious relationship and it all happed so fast" April says

"Thank you for not being mad we did thing so fast" Robert says

"Robert, You should know our relationship was similar. We started to date and within 2 weeks got engaged and then got a social wedding together as fast as possible and we got married all within 3 months" Roberts dad says

"Fast moving relationships run in the family then" Robert says

"When a brown man finds the woman he loves he will do anything to keep her" Roberts dad says

"How big of a wedding are you thinking?" Roberts mother asks

"a normal social wedding of course, We may need help planning too if you don't mind" Robert says

"I would be honored, Will Rory be helping also" Roberts mom says

"Yes she will be helping out with a lot for me to get used to the social aspects of life" April says

"Well that's good, she can teach you some of the ways to be a good social wife, I can teach you the rest" Roberts mom says

8:30pm

After dinner and all the talking Robert and April head back to the house to celebrate how well everything went. Once they get there everyone is waiting to see them.

"Mate, How did it go with the parents," Finn asked

"Fine," Robert says

"Did they get mad" Colin asks

"No, more upset we did it do fast," Robert says

"Did they like her?" Logan asks

"Actually yes, They had asked about a prenuptial agreement to be signed and when I told them my conditions, and she said no she wanted nothing they said no need since I was willing to give her at least half anyways and that we seemed to be truly in love," Robert said

"You mean your parents didn't assume the worst," Juliet says

"Oh there was assumptions like pregnancy, sex, and blackmail but in the end, they said we remind them of their relationship. Apparently, they had a fast moving relationship too" Robert says

"Your parents didn't say anything about her being your first serious relationship and getting married after a month of knowing each other" Stephanie asks

"We didn't tell them how long we dated before we got engaged and married, they didn't ask, we just said we talked awhile and then started to date," Robert says

"His mom is also going to help with the proper social wedding, and I was hoping you would help me to Rory," April says

"Of course, have you figured anything out at all" Rory asks

"I was thinking maybe have you as my maid of honor and the girls as my bridesmaids," April says

"Yes, we would love too," They all say

"that's great thank you girls," April says

"Guy's including Jess I would like to ask you all to be my groomsmen and Logan would you be my best man," Robert asks

"You didn't even need to ask mate" Finn says

"Ya, sure your my cousin-in-law so why not," Jess says

"You know we would be insulted otherwise," Colin says

"Best man, Yes I am," Logan says laughing

"Now we have that sorted we can figure out some of the smaller details like color," Rory said

"I don't want a white dress, at least not fully white I want some color on it," April says

"That's easy most dresses can be made in almost any color as long as the designer is willing to do it," Juliet says

"Well this should be easy then," April says

"Well there's always the shade of whatever color you also choose," Stephanie says

"Seriously," April says

"Dark green" Robert says

"We can do that. I like dark green" April says

"Settled dark green" Rory said

"We can figure out more when we can meet with Mrs. Brown" April says


	30. Chapter 30

31 days pass October 6th

Today is the day before April and Roberts wedding, they decided to have a joint bachelor/bachelorette party just for the fun of having a party. Logan and Rory where in charge of the party and were told nothing too wild, They decided on going to a drag queen show then a club to drink and dance, in total there was about 20 people in their party so they made sure to have a party bus to transport everyone safely.

6pm at the hotel

Everyone met in the lobby to get ready to get on the party bus to head to the drag show and dinner then head to one of the exclusive New York nightclubs.

"Alright everyone on to the bus so we can get to our dinner and a show" Logan says

"Where are we going exactly" Stephanie asks

"Only to the best drag queen show and dinner around New York" Rory says

"Awesome, manly ladies" Finn says

"Finn remember these ladies are actually men in dresses" Rory says with a giggle

"I know, I'm not going to be that drunk" Finn retorts

One all 20 of them where at the drag show they where seated by Lucille ball and of course Finn was hitting on her. They had their amazing dinner and drinks along with a great show and then all got back onto the party bus to head to the nightclub and dance the night away.

"Logan how did you get a reservation for 20 here" April asks

"The last name carries a lot of weight, plus I can bring good publicity" Logan says

"Its the club for the rich and famous, don't get to star struck or surprised if you get asked to dance by an actor or a singer" Rory says

"Really, they would ask someone unknown to dance" April asks

"Sweetie anything is possible here, I once danced with Leo DiCaprio" Juliet says

"Johnny Depp for me" Stephanie says

"Holy crap, I don t know how Robert would feel about it" April says

"Darling wife of mine, It is an honor if your asked to dance, take it and as long as they don't try to steal you away from me its all good, and hopefully you would be ok with me dancing with other ladies" Robert says

"Well I guess tonight is going to be a great night of surprises and of course not as long as they don't try to steal you away from me" April says with a laugh

Robert danced with Anne Hathaway and Lena Dunham. April danced with Adrian Grenier, Ed Westwick and Scott baio. Rory arranged for Logan to dance with Alissa Milano as an inside thing and then asked him if he had the choice on who to be with who he would chose, He still said Rory. The rest of the guys danced with everyone in their party and for anyone who didn't know who they where they would think that they where all swingers by the way most of them acted towards each other but mostly the flirty way Finn was with them.

After their night out before the wedding they all headed to the hotel to get some sleep before the wedding the next day, Thankfully it wasn't too late so they could all still get the sleep they required and Finn wasn't as drunk as normal he was actually pretty well behaved all night and kept his clothing on until he hit his hotel room that is.

The next morning October 7th

Today is the day of Robert and Aprils wedding and they are both nervous about it all going off without a hitch, They are already married but they also know there are a few people who aren't happy about it and may try to cause a scene. The ceremony wasn't the normal one since they where already married but it was fairly the same, Honors daughter was the flower girl and she walked down the aisle first, followed by

Logan walking Rory down the aisle, followed by

Colin walking Stephanie down the aisle, followed by

Finn walking Juliet down the aisle, followed by

Jess walking Rosemary down the aisle, followed by

Josh walking Honor down the aisle, followed by

Luke walking April down the aisle and gave her hand to Robert.

Robert had a tear in his eye just from looking at his beautiful wife in her dress walking towards him. He never expected to feel this way but I think that's part of the reason Luke warmed up to the idea of his daughter being married to Robert he could see that she was truly loved. Anna on the other hand was still not to happy that her only child was married and Luke made sure that in less Anna was there to support their daughter she was not welcome. Robert loved how Aprils wedding dress looked on her with the emerald green train, her hair up in curls and her emerald green shoes with the green and white rose bouquet. The bridesmaids all wore an emerald green floor length gown with white high heels and carried similar green and white rose bouquets. The groomsmen wore black tux's with an emerald green tie and Robert wore a black tux, with an emerald green vest and ascot. The flower girl wore a cute little emerald green dress with rhinestones on the waistband and little white shoes. The ceremony went off with no major problems, Robert and April were happy about this.

The reception

April changed into her second dress for the reception. It was a white gown with a emerald green sash and the same shoes she wore for the ceremony, Her an Robert where announced as husband and wife and they danced their first song too "Just the way you are" and invited all their couples onto the dance floor. The father daughter dance was danced to "Thinking Out Loud", Luke even cried a bit something he didn't do to often. The wedding party did a waltz too "All Of Me". Luke made a toast to Robert and April's marriage, Logan and Rory made their own toasts and of course Jess, Colin, Finn, Juliet, Rosemary and Stephanie made their own toasts to the happy couple. All the guests had a good time with the mix of music types, there was even a few live performances of some people the guys have met over the years, That was a hit with all the society ladies and their daughters who knew who the singers where or at least knew the songs.

It turns out a few unsuspecting guys that were invited from the LDB brought dates that they did not know are not too fond of Robert and the way he used to be aka "The Playboy." One of them told April that she was going to be one of Roberts many wives and he would leave her for the newest within months. Another cornered Robert in the men's room and tried to make out with him and get him to sleep with her and then told April he had tried that with her but thankfully there was a witness not that anyone believed the girl. A 3rd girl tried to convince April that he would still be having affairs behind her back and had already been but didn't realize after work April was with him every day and every time he went out to clubs or bars. By 10 pm everyone had left the reception but the 10 of them in their group. They left the staff to clean everything up and decided that it was time to celebrate LDB style, Colin and everyone surprised April and Robert with a surprise trip to New Hampshire to his Inn.

After the reception

They all got into the limo that took them to the NY airport and jumped on Colin's private jet that took them to New Hampshire. They drank the whole time from limo to plane back into limo blasting music, singing and having as much fun as they could, It was also 1 year ago that Ritchie was conceived in the exact inn and Colin was hoping the inn would work its magic and bring another baby into the family. Once they made it to the Inn Colin grabbed the keys and gave them to the respected couples. He made sure that Logan and Rory got the same suite they had the year before, Their stuff was taken up to their rooms by 1 of the very few staff that was working that night. While the 10 of them drank and told stories about each other, Jess told the story about the time Luke pushed him into the lake. April told the story about how she found out who her dad was and her 13th birthday. Logan told the story about how he and Rory met the second time at the billboard by her dorm at Yale since no one knew the whole story. Rory told the story about her grandparent's wedding renewal and how Logan ended up becoming her boyfriend after that. Robert told a story about Finns birthday party he took Rory too and why he did it. Colin told a story about a time that Him, Robert, Logan, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet, Rory, and Finn got super drunk and skinny dipped in a pool at a hotel. Finn told the story of what Logan said about Rory after the first LDB event she went too (Let's just say he had a feeling that he had never had before) and the girls all told stories of the stupid things the guys had done over the years. Robert told the whole story of the Costa Rica trip and about how and why Logan was so drunk that he didn't pull his shoot in time and ended up near death, but then afterward when he woke up with Rory by his side he knew he would marry her someday. There were even a few romantic stories about Rory and Logan and of course a few about Robert and April. Sometime around 3 am everyone started to make their ways to their rooms for the night slowly, Rory was thankful Luke and Lorelai had Richie for the night and then the next night Honor and Josh had him so they could celebrate the 1 year of their unofficial getting back together.

Logan and Rory where the first couple to go to their room and they celebrated their little milestone by of course making love as much as they could.

April and Robert spent the night having wild honeymoon sex since this was the beginning of their actual honeymoon 2 weeks in Australia at Finns family estate that they leave for Monday afternoon.

Jess spent a few hours of the night doing some deep thinking realizing he was head over heels in love with Rosemary and thought of a romantic gesture to do to tell her his feelings and prove them, he thought about it in bed with her that night but he knew he would need help so for the first time ever he decided he was going to talk to the guys tomorrow since they know her best.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning October 8th

Everyone woke up to the smells of Coffee around 10am and all 10 of them all came down to the dining room two at a time to find a big breakfast buffet of Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit, Tea, Milk, Juice and hash browns and taco's for the ones with hangovers.

"Who told them what we all eat for breakfast" April asks

"That would be me, they where given specific instructions to have everything on the table for 10 am," Colin said

"You are the second best man ever," April said

"He's in my top 5," Rory says

"Whos your #1," Colin asks

"The man who feeds me and supply's me with coffee on an hourly basis," Rory says

"Love is that all I have to be to be #1 in your heart," Finn says

"No, there more that needs to be done to maintain my heart," Rory says

"She's a tough one to keep happy, but the main part is coffee and food," Logan says

"Hey I'm easy to please," April says

"I would love to know," Colin says Jokingly with a smirk

"Colin, that's my wife your talking too, and she's not easy to please I just know what to do," Robert said laughing

"I must say he is good at what he does," April says smiling

"Oh that's why you married him," Juliet says laughing

"Oh ya if you like it put a ring on it you know," April says

"You could have put a different ring somewhere else," Stephanie says

"STEPH. Inappropriate and who says she hasn't" Robert says with a smirk

"I must say I am ok with knowing my married cousin had had sex I still dont need details thank you very much," Jess says

"Sorry Bro forgot your her cousin," Robert said

"If you like we compare and talk about you in bed," Rosemary says laughing

"Oh please do I would love to hear this" Jess says

"How about we do not go there as no one needs to know who slept with who," Logan says

"Something I don't know hun," Rory asks

"Oh you know all the dirty little secrets I remember," Logan says

"I know just checking," Rory says

"Dirty little secret's" Jess says in a questioning tone

"Yes, Rory knows about the escapades of the boys," Juliet says

"Lets please not got into this, It could get worse and possibly cause relationship problems," Rory says

"Whos relationship," Jess asks

"Everyone's Mate," Finn says

"Anything I wouldn't know about," Jess asks

"No, I think I have told you all my dirty little sex secrets," Rosemary says

"I don't want to know about Roberts past, it's his past for a reason, and I'm his present and future," April says

"Well Robert isn't too bad anyways, Finn is much worse," Logan says

"Good thing I know about Finns dirty little past," Juliet says

"Changing the topic now, What does everyone want to do today," Logan asks

"Shopping DUH," Juliet says

"Drink Mate," Finn says

"How about we let the ladies shop, and we do a brewery tour or two," Colin says

"Perfect" Stephanie says

The girls took 1 SUV, and the guys took a town car into town, the girls went to the outlet mall, and the guys went to their tours knowing they were going to be doing some drinking. Once jess got the guys away from the girls he talked to them about doing a grand gesture to tell rosemary how he feels. He asked if they thought he was crazy for feeling this way so fast but joked that Roberts opinion didnt matter as he was the crazy one married to a woman hes only known for 3 months. They all agreed there is not too soon to when it comes to love, and they composed a plan for later that evening something they would all love doing, Nothing too big but also nothing to minor

A few hours of shopping and brewery tours

Everyone met up and went for a late lunch and discussed plans for the night. They told the girls it was a surprise but to dress nice.

"Where are we going" Juliet asked

"Cant tell" Logan says

"I need to know what to wear" Stephanie says

"Dress for a night of fun" Colin said

"High heels and nice dresses or flats and pants" Rory asks

"Wear something that goes good with heels, just not too sexy" Logan says

"Your all helpful" April says

"If we tell you how to dress it ruins the surprise" Robert says

After they ate their late lunch they all went upstairs to their rooms to change, the guys helped make sure the girls were not over or underdressed for the occasion. The girls finally stopped trying to get info out of them and just went with it knowing it would be worth the surprise. Once they where all ready they got into a limo and the guys each held out a blindfold.

"Guess what time it is ladies" Colin says

"Back to this again. geez" Rory says

"Hey I thought that was only bedroom stuff" Juliet says with a snicker

"Oh hush you" Rory says laughing

"Oooooh a kinky night out" Steph says with a laugh

"No that's after darling" Colin says

"Ok so the blindfolds are more of a joke, you don't have to wear them" Logan says

"Good, we don't need our hair messed up" April says

Once they got to the location they got too everyone got out of the car one by one

"Karaoke?" April says in a questioning manner

"Yes, we are going to drink and sing" Robert says

"Sounds like a fun night" Steph says

"Yes and maybe some of us will be able to get some stuff our chests threw music" Colin says

"Oh this will be a really good night as long as no fights start" Rory says

Once they get into the Karaoke bar they all head to the reserved area and order their drink's, The girls head over to the host to sign up to do a song and headed back to the table to join the guys

"Love's, What were you up too" Finn asks

"Just signing up to do a song together" Juliet says with a smirk

"What song" Logan asks

"Its a surprise" Rory says

"That's not fair" Colin says

"No one said life is fair" Stephanie says

"Guys I think we should do a song too" Jess says

"Indeed we should" Finn says

The guys go a sign them self's up for a song and go back to the table and get asked a few questions about their song choice but they wouldn't tell it was a surprise after all.

After about 20 minutes of shots and drinking the girls where called and they sang "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" and it seems to be a hit with some of the guys at the karaoke bar who didn't realize they where all taken, The girls had guys asking to buy them drinks, It was now the guys turn to sing a song and they chose "dance with somebody (that loves me)" and jess sang a song right after he chose "Somebody loves you" and Logan, Colin, Finn and Robert all bright her up to the stage so Jess could serenade her.

"I can't believe jess is singing on his own" April says

"I can't believe hes opening up with his feelings never mind being romantic about it" Rory says

"Rosemary is one lucky girl" Stephanie says

"We are lucky girls too, Our guys have all sang to us despite not having the best of voices" Juliet says

Logan, Finn, Colin and Robert come back to the table.

"Did you guys have something to do with this" Rory asks

"Love why would you think that" Finn says

"I know Jess and he wouldn't normally sing on his own and the only times I've seen him slightly romantic is if the 4 of you are involved" April says

"Ok so you got us, He came to us and wanted to do a romantic gesture to tell her how he feels" Logan says

"I'm happy that you guys helped him accomplish his romantic gesture, Logan have I told you how much I love you lately" Rory says

"Yes, But Its always nice to be reminded. I love you too Ace" Logan says

"Rosemary is going to be so embarrassed but she will feel so loved" Colin says

"I'm sure that was the point, the feeling loved part" April says

About 15 minutes after Jess finished his song Jess and Rosemary came back to the table.

"Hi, where have you two been" Rory asked cheekily

"We, ummm had a talk" Rosemary said with a grin

"Is that what its called these days" Colin says

"Shush, its nothing you boys haven't done" Rosemary says

"Actually I believe Colin and Finn are the only ones who have" Logan says

"I have to hear this" April says

"Nothing major just had sex in a coat check room of a bar with a random" Colin says

"Loves, Janitors closet at boarding school" Finn says

"Sounds like a good time boys" Rory says

"Always love" Finn says

Another 10 minutes later Rory, April and Juliet were called upon, They sang "Do you wanna touch me" all the guys in the bar went crazy, at the end of that song Stephanie and Rosemary joined them and sang "Live while we're young" and the boys joined them to sing it. After a few more drinks they decided to go back to the Inn and continue the party there.

Once they got to the Inn they all drank a ton of Scotch and played truth or dare drunk edition.

First person was Finn who chose a truth

"What was the most public place you have had sex" April asked

"On a dance floor" Finn says proudly

"Love, Truth or dare" Finn says

"Truth" Rory says

"how many guys have you had sex with" Finn asks

"5" Rory says

"Robert, Truth or dare" Rory asks

"truth" Robert says

"Where is the strangest place you have had sex" Rory asks

"on top of 7 stories of scaffolding" Robert says with a smirk

"I wonder when that was," Rory says laughing

"Juliet truth or dare" Robert asks

"Dare" Juliet says

"I dare you to streak and scream up and down the street twice then come back" Robert says

"Done" Juliet says 10 minute's later and many, many wolf whistles later Juliet returns

"Colin, truth or dare" Juliet asks

"Truth" Colin says

"What is the most romantic and illegal spot you have had sex" Juliet asks

"Eiffel tower" Colin says

"Logan, truth or dare" Colin asks

"Dare" Logan says

"Kiss someone in the room you haven't had sex with" Colin says

"Fine" Logan says before he kisses April on the cheek

"Rosemary, truth or dare" Logan asks

"Truth" Rosemary says

"When are you going to admit your feelings towards jess and let us know since we know how he feels" Logan says

"Already have told him I love him" Rosemary says as everyone awe's

"Group truth or dare" Rosemary says everyone agreed to a truth

"what's the most public place you have had sex" Rosemary asks

"A park bench" Colin says

"Party bus" Finn says

"LDB event by the campfire" Logan says

"in a barn loft at a barn party" Stephanie says

" LDB event by the campfire," Rory says

"Airplane seat" Rosemary says

"Airport" Jess says

"glass bottom pool" April says

"Pool deck" Robert says

"dance floor" Juliet says

"Well I think we are done truth or dare as I think we all have imagined who's slept with who now by some of those answers," Rosemary says as she coughs the names, Finn and Juliet


	32. Chapter 32

The next day October 9th

Everyone one got the 7 am wakeup call to get up and get packed to go back to New York.

"I don't wanna get up" Rory whines

"Ace, we have to get home to our son, and we have to take the same flight to New York like everyone else and make sure Robert and April make their Australia flight," Logan says

"Fine, I will only get up because I Miss Ritchie and Robert and April have to get to Australia, but I want to go with themmmmm," Rory says

"Maybe we will make a time that all of us can go for a week or two but only if you hurry up and get ready today."

"Ok," Rory says perking up and running to the shower

About 45 minutes later Rory and Logan were showered, dresses and packed to go.

"What took you two so long," Robert asked

"Sorry my wife was having an I don't want to wake up moment," Logan says

"I want to go to Australia," Rory says with a pout and laugh

"Boys I think we are going to have to arrange a time we can all go to Australia, so all our girls are happy," Logan says

"Mates, At least we know my estate is big enough," Finn said

"I think we could all use a vacation and make an excuse to celebrate something," Colin says

"I've never been to Australia," Jess says

"Its beautiful in our winter time," Logan says

"We must go this winter. It's been so long since we went," Juliet says

"How about we try for some time between Christmas and the end of February," Robert says

"Sounds good" All the guys agree

"Everyone ready, our car is here to take up to the air port," Logan says

All 10 of them load into the limo and head towards Collins private jet, Once they land in New York, they have a quick lunch at the airport before Robert and April have to catch their flight.

"See you in 2 weeks," Rory says

"Maybe," April says laughing

The rest of them start walking away from the departure terminals.

"Now the rest of us shall head back to New Haven, Are we all taking one car," Logan asks

"Why not we can all be dropped off along the way," Colin says

Oh the ride home the 8 of them had sit down dance party, and everyone but Rory drank heavily, but Logan and Jess were the only two who were going to work that day, and since jess was the boss he was able to work from home and same with Logan. Once Rory and Logan got home they called honor to tell her that they were ready for their little bundle of giggles to come home anytime.

"He's just napping now. I will bring him over after he wakes up and I have fed the kids" Honor says

"Thank you honor, let us know when your coming I think we may go lay down ourselves" Logan says

"Talk to you later, bye"

"Rory you want a nap, Honor wont be brining Richie home till after he wakes up and eats" Logan says

"Sure, a nap but before can we you know" Rory says with a wink

"Have I ever said no" Logan says

"Not that I can ever remember" Rory says

Logan picks Rory up by her waist and she wraps her legs around him kissing her passionately. As she undoes the buttons on his shirt, He walks into the room and uses his foot to close the door tightly and places Rory on the bed. He undoes her dress and lets it fall to the floor as she's undoing his belt and pants he undoes her bra and pulls her panties off. She pulls his boxers off before placing kisses around his pelvic area making him get harder and harder before she wraps her mouth around him and he moans. He flips her so her feet are at his head and he lays over her and places his head between her legs. He can hear and feel her moan and it's driving him wild. He just keeps doing what he's doing to please her until he hears her moan and beg to fuck her. He spins himself around without breaking contact from between her legs, and he keeps going for a moment or two until she pulls him up and flips him onto his back and places him inside of her. She moves her hips in the way she knows he loves so much, it hits her in the right spot, and she can never last long without having an orgasm. He feels her muscles clench on him and he knows she's about to have an orgasm, but he's not ready himself. So he lets her finish and then flips her onto her back and keeps pumping in and out kissing her all over her neck, collarbone, and breasts. He sucks on her nipples a little bit until she moans "Deeper." Then he puts her legs up on his chest with her feet on his shoulders and goes as deep into her as possible, and he feels her clench again really tight, and she moans loudly with pleasure as they orgasm together. He lays beside her kissing her neck and shoulders with his arm over her cuddling feeling pure ecstasy, That's some of the best sex they have ever had, Not holding back and just letting their instincts take control of them. They fell asleep like this naked in bed for an hour until Honor called

"I can bring Richie home, In less your other wise occupied" Honor says

"No, No we are fine we were just napping, Late nights and an early morning" Logan says

"I will be there in 30 Minutes" Honor says

"Good we have time for a quickie" Logan says laughing

"Logan.." Rory says in the lack ground

"See ya in a bit sis"

"So Ace, want a quick round 2 before our son is home" Logan said wiggling his eyebrows

"When have I ever said no to your gorgeous self" Rory says with a smirk

They decided they wanted to have a shower before Honor got there with the kids so they had sex in the shower and quickly washed up and got dressed before she was there.

Rory heard the car door close and knew honor must have been there with the kids to visit and drop Richie off

"Hello Honor" Rory says when she opened the door

"Hello sister, Your positively glowing today" Honor says

"Why thank you, I think its all the alone time me and Logan have had" Rory said with a smirk

"Oh spent your morning in bed did you" Honor asked

"Part of it was really sleeping" Rory said

"Im glad to hear My baby brother at least is keeping you happy still" Honor says with a chuckle

"Ya and I always will keep her happy no matter what I have to do" Logan says

"Youre a good husband baby brother" Honor says

"What is josh not keeping up to his marital duty's"

"Oh he is more then ever now that the kids are a bit older and all sleep at least 8 hours at a time" Honor says

"Well thats great, sounds like we have good husbands who know if they have a happy wife they have a happy life" Rory says

"Yes, smart men we have" Honor says

"Yes we must be smart we married two of the best women around and we treat them like the queens they are" Logan says

"I was wondering if you two would possibly mind watching my kids for a night this week, Me and josh where hoping to get a night out, I really need to be ravished all night long" Honor said with a chuckle

"Oh honor I didn't need details" Logan said running away laughing

"Yes of course honor we would love too just tell us a night and we will watch them, Every mother deserves a night to be ravished as much as possible" Rory says

"Ace, Dont encourage her" Logan says from the other room

"Logan, I'm a woman first and your sister second I have needs like Rory" Honor says with smirk

"I dont need to know about any other woman's needs just yours" Logan says

"Ok babe I get the point we will stop" Rory says

"Youre a smart man with the way your worded that" Honor says

"Well its the truth, I only need to know one woman's needs and I can read those like the back of my hand" Logan says

"Logan" Rory says while nudging him

"how's life been treating you" Rory asks

"Really well actually, my moms laid off on me having more kids finally, but she may get on Logan and you to produce he more grand babies" Honor says

"It will happen when it happens if we chose to even have more kid's, they should be happy they have the future heir to the Huntzburger empire already" Logan says

"You know mom she wants a lot of grand kids to brag about but ignore and dad well he seems to love his grandkids since Richie came along, hes calmer" Honor says

"Really, maybe its because of having Logan settle down and produce an heir is finally over" Rory says

"That is probably it, and the fact that he and mom have decided to sleep in seperate rooms bush shhh we shouldnt know" Honor said

"Really, how did you find this out" Logan asked

"Yesterday we stopped in too see them with Richie and I had to change the babies and the guest room had dads clothing in it" Honor said

"Your kidding, you would think they would hide it better" Rory said

"They didnt know I used the guestroom to change them, they thought I used my old room: Honor said

"Maybe mom finally ticked dad off with being bossy and pushy" Logan says

"Oh I sure hope so, they would be so much happier divorced" Honor says

"You really think they would divorce" Rory asked

"Oh heck yes, Dad never loved her hes been sleeping with his collage girlfriend forever" Logan says

"What, really, why didnt he marry the collage girlfriend" Rory asks

"Oh grandfather made him marry mom because she was from a richer family" Honor says

"Your kidding, so your dad almost did the same thing Logan" Rory says

"Oh no that was all grandfathers insistence, thats why dad was happy Logan stood up to them and married for love" Honor says

"He did tell me he was proud I didnt follow in his footsteps and made Rory an honest woman like she deserved" Logan says

"Dad was all for you and Logan being together, you both come from great social families, but dad had to go with what grandfather said or grandfather would claim he didnt respect his father and cut him out of the will" Honor says

"Wo, you mean He actually liked me" Rory says

"Rory the man loved you, it was mom who didnt, she wanted Logan to marry for money and power not love" Honor said

"God your mother is twisted" Rory says

"If you only knew the half of it, She was only ever faithful to dad until I was born and then after that she was with every rich tom, dick and harry she could find, even some pool boys and stuff" Logan says

"How do you two know all this stuff about your parents" Rory asks

"Dad has gotten drunk and let things slip a few times or hes talked to lawyers about divorcing and how much it would cost etc. and we over hear" Honor says

"My grandfather told me about my dads affairs when I said I wanted to marry for love he just said, Do as your father did marry a woman for money and power and have affairs. My dad also told me about a few affairs he had in his life the main one being his collage girlfriend who he almost married but grandfather threatened to cut him off and he got scared" Logan says

"Wow, so you dad has started to be more open about some things" Rory asked

"Yes, hes been acting more like a father as time goes on and since his dad died" Logan says

"He must see how you are with Richie and work and that you have been a good father and hard worker at the same time" Rory says

"Yes he even has said he regretted letting me and hon or grow up the way we did" Logan says

"What your kidding me" Honor says

"No he said he regretted having us grow up with a father who was to busy working to see his own kids and a mother who didnt want us but only had us for the sake of money" Logan said

"Your mom sounds like a money hungry gold digger, Sorry to say" Rory says

"Oh she is, she's told dad if he divorces her she will take him for everything" Honor said

"All dad needs to divorce her and leave her with nothing is proof of her infidelity" Logan says

"Would he really do that" Rory asks

"No, he would give her a house to live in and a monthly allowance" Honor said

"Hes at least nice to her that way, sounds like hes willing to give her more then she deserves" Rory said

"Oh much more, she wanted my dad to pay you to either have an abortion or forget he was mine, Me and my dad both made it clear you wouldnt have taken money for either and we didnt want you to do either" Logan said

"A new reason to dislike your mom" Rory says

"Trust me there is a million ways to dislike my mom" Honor said

"Of the topic of messed up marriages" Rory says laughing


	33. Chapter 33

2 weeks later October 23rd

Robert and April got back from Australia yesterday and decided to visit Rory, Logan and Richie after Robert got home for his half day at work.

"How was Australia," Logan asked

"Amazing, warm and beautiful we didnt want to leave," Robert says

"I'm just majorly jetlagged despite sleeping on the plane," April says

"Thats no good, it shouldnt take you too long to get back to normal if you get back to your old routine," Rory says

"Thats the thing for the last 2 days we have been on our regular sleep schedule, I'm jet lagged, and hes fine," April says

Rory, Logan, and Robert all look at each other

"April is there a possibility you could be.." Rory asks

"No, I'm on birth control, and we are always careful," April says

"There was that one time When we first got there," Robert says

"No. It's jet lag. My body isn't used to travel as much as Roberts" April says

"April, I was on birthcontol too, and it only took one time to end up with Richie," Rory says

"No way. Honeymoon baby" April says

"Only way to know is to test," Robert says

"Only if Rory does too," April says

"Fine, boys go buy some tests," Rory says

The boys drive to the drug store and pick out a bunch of tests for the girls and chat

"So how do you fell about the possibility of being a daddy," Logan asks

"Your kidding right, I would be ecstatic," Robert says

"Does she know this" Logan asks

"I have only said whenever she's ready we can talk about it and try, I never wanted to pressure her, but I hope we are having a baby," Robert says

"Did you possibly subconsciously forget for a reason?" Logan asks

"Quite possibly, you know how I want all of us to have kids that grow up together," Robert says

"You know at the rate me and Rory go at it that no matter what at some time we will have a kid the same age," Logan says with a laugh

"That is very true," Robert says

Meanwhile, the girls are back at the house having their chat

"How do you feel about this possibility of a baby," Rory asks

"I dont know, I would love having a baby with the man I love, but I think it may be too soon for Robert," April says

"What makes you say that," Rory asks

"he has only said that when I'm ready, we will talk about it and try," April says

"Maybe he wants a baby, is there a possibility thats why you didnt insist on using a condom," Rory says

"Maybe, but I do hope we are ready for either result, I'm happy your doing the test with me even if we know your not pregnant," April says

"My periods have been so messed up the last few months I never know when to expect them," Rory says

The guys get back from the store with 14 pregnancy tests

"Holy crow, go a little overboard did we," Rory says with a laugh

"Wanted to make sure," Robert said

"Well missy grab one and let's go," Rory says

"Ok truth time," April says with a sigh

"Good luck girls," The guys say in unison

"Hopefully it turns out good news," April says

The girls go and take the tests and set the time for 3 minutes and sit in the living room with the guys silently until the alarm goes off.

"Rory you read mine, I'm too nervous, and I will read yours," April says

"Ya sure," Rory says

The girls go and grab each other's tests and join the boys in the living room

"Rory. Congratulations it says 2-3 weeks pregnant" April says

"April, Robert your not pregnant," Rory says

"Oh.. ok," Robert says sadly with a sign

"ok," April says with a sigh

"Now that I know how you both feel I will let you know I fibbed, Your having a baby," Rory says

"YES" Robert exclaims

"Really. Your kidding, Robert your happy" April says

"Of course I am, I was ready to have a baby with you the minute I met you," Robert says

"Your happy too right."

"Of course I want a baby with you I just didn't think you where ready," April says

"You and Rory get to be pregnant together, and Logan and I get to be expectant dads together, and the kids will grow up together," Robert said

"Going through it at the same time will be a bonus," April says

"Logan can help me be the Logan to your Rory," Robert says

"I would be happy if you would be the Robert to my April and learned from Logan how to be a good husband and father like you have been doing already," April says with a snicker

"Well I am Robert, and you are April so its only fitting," Robert says

"Rory what's first now," April asks

"We see a Dr to confirm and get check-ups," Rory says

"Maybe we can try together appointments together," April says

"I will call my Dr's office and see if we can work that out," Rory says

"Make sure the expectant dads can make it too," Robert says

"That's an obvious, I'm calling right now," Rory says

April and Rory make appointments for the same day one after the other

"Boys make sure you mark it down October 27th 11:30 am For Rory and 12:00 pm for April at Dr. Stevens."

"I'm taking the day off," Robert says

"I'm talking the afternoon off to celebrate," Logan says

"So you and Rory were trying," Robert asks

"more like letting things happen as they happened," Logan says

"Oh letting fate take over," April says

"Oh this must have been fate, having us pregnant together," Rory says

4 days pass October 27th

Robert and April meet up with Logan and Rory at their house to carpool to the Dr's office

"Let's get this party on the road," Robert said

"After the doctors, we are so going for a celebratory lunch," April says

"Hell yes," Logan says

The 5 of them pack into the car and drive to the Dr's office, Once there the girls check in and wait to be called, About 15 minutes later the nurse calls out "Lorelai Huntzburger," Logan and Rory shuffle into the exam room

"Pee in this cup, leave it in the cupboard, and they come in here and take everything off from the waist down and cover up with the" The nurse says

"Yes ma'am," Rory says

Rory did everything she was told and waited for Dr. Stevens to come in the room

"Hello Rory, Logan. I see your confirming pregnancy" Dr. Stevens says

"Yes this time the test said 2-3 weeks pregnant," Logan says

"You are indeed pregnant now I'm just going to give you an internal exam and then we will figure out your due date," Dr. Stevens says

"ok," Rory says

"Ok all done, clean up and meet me in my office," Dr. Stevens says

Rory cleans up, and head's to Dr. Stevens office while the nurse cleans the room and brings April into the exam room

"I see here it says LMP was September 25th" Dr. Stevens confirms

"Yes that's right," Rory says

"Ok that would make you 4 weeks 4 days right now and due July 2nd," Dr. Stevens says

"the kids will be about 13 months and a bit apart," Logan says

"isn't that sweet, did you plan it that way," Dr. Stevens asks

"No, it just happened," Logan says

"I will see you in 5-6 weeks for your 10-week appointment," Dr. Stevens says

"Yes," Rory says

Logan and Rory head back out to the waiting room for April and Robert's appointment to finish

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brown, I am Dr. Stevens"

"Hello Dr. Stevens" April and Robert say simultaneously

"I see you're here confirming pregnancy" Dr. Stevens confirms

"Yes we are," April says

"Is this your first?" Dr. Stevens asks

"Yes," Robert says

"Ok well I see you are pregnant, congratulation's Now let's get you to lay on the table so I can give you an internal exam," Dr. Stevens says

April lays back and get the exam done

"Everything feels good, I will let you clean up, and you can meet me in my office across the hall when your ready to discuss your due date," Dr. Stevens says

April cleans up, and they head to the office to talk to Dr. Stevens further

"I see your LMP was September 27th" Dr. Stevens confirms

"Yes" April says

"That would put you at about 4 weeks 2 days pregnant" Dr Stevens says

"That's our Honeymoon baby," Robert says

"Congratulations on the wedding, Did you plan the pregnancy" Dr Stevens asks

"Not at all, I was on birth control, and we normally used condoms but this one time we didn't and surprise," April says

"Sometimes that's all it takes is that one time, Your due date would be on July 4th," Dr. Stevens says

"4th of July birthday, nice we couldn't have planned it better," Robert says looking at April lovingly

"I will see you in 5-6 weeks for your 10 week scan and check up" Dr Stevens says

"See you then" April says

The girls make their next appointments for December 8th at 11:30 and 12:00

"Due in July" Robert says

"Same here" Logan says

"The 4th of July" April says

"The second of July" Rory says

"Our loves having our babies together" Robert says

"watch them both come on the 3rd of July" Logan says

"Me and Rory side by side delivering them in the same room" April says laughing

"Oh and holding hands having contractions together" Rory says laughing

"Nahhh, separate rooms, neither of us guys needs to see the others wife giving birth" Logan says

"Agreed" Robert said

"Hey we are giving birth let us make the plans" Rory says with a glair

"Yes Ace, Whatever you want, I'm sorry," Logan says smirking

"I insist on a double birthing suite and the baby's come together" April says laughing

"Yes Dear we will do what we can to make your wishes come true," Robert says laughing

"Good Husbands giving us everything we want" April says with a laugh

"Remember happy wife happy life, all we want is happy wife's" Logan said

"You have happily pregnant wife's, Now we must eat" Rory says

"Lunch, Our café" Logan says looking at Rory

"Yes, we will share our café with Robert and April"

"Awe thank you, I feel honored" April says

"It's amazing the decaf doesn't taste like decaf, and the food is the best," Rory says

"Rory really is the coffee expert I have to trust her on that but as for the food we will see" Robert says

"Rory is the food expert too, trust her food is amazing" Logan says

"Ok lets eat"

The 5 of them walk into the Café and order their food and sit down to eat

"OMG, she was right the food is amazing" Robert and April both say in unison

"Did I mention healthy" Rory says

"Your kidding" Robert says

"No its all organic, homemade, gluten-free, vegan food," Logan says

"No way" April says

"Yes, I didnt believe it at first either," Rory says


	34. Chapter 34

the next day October 28th

It's the eve of Halloween, Robert and April are over to help set up for the annual party.

"Rory what are you going to say when and if your asked why your not drinking" April asks

"I just plan on telling them I'm not feeling up to it and I have Richie to care for" Rory says

"What if your asked about being pregnant" April asks

"Then I will tell them I am but in less they ask I wont tell" Rory says

"I think I may do that too, I'm just not ready to come out and say it till either I'm 12 weeks or I start showing" April says

"I can understand why, its a rough time the first 3 months" Rory says

"Too much pressure to be asked how I'm doing and possibly lose the baby" April says

"Ya but its a small chance and its always better not to have to deal with the questions as long as possible anyways, its bad enough when our belly's grow we will have to answer them constantly" Rory says

"Boy's you hear that, In less your directs asked if we are pregnant we just dont feel up to drinking" April says

"Ok with me" Robert says

"I'm on board" Logan says

"They really would do anything for us, they have been waiting since the tests said positive to tell everyone that the boys swam and fought for their spot" April says

"More Robert since he's got more to brag about his swam and fought against birth control too" Rory says

"Ya, Logans just happy hes getting another baby" Rory says laughing

"Once you boys are ready you should help us get our costumes on" April says with a wink

"Oh I think we can help you both out right now" Logan says

Logan and Rory enter their room for some quick lovemaking in the shower and then get into their costumes. April and Robert enter the guest room for their quickie and then get into their costumes after a shower, then the boys finish the decorations off while the girls deal with the catering staff. First people to show up was Finn and Juliet.

"Love, Thank you for inviting us to your home for a celebration of the dead" Finn says

"You know this guys he celebrates everything possible" Juliet says

"Hello to you too Finn and Juliet Yes, We love him for it also" Rory says

Next comes Colin, Jess, Stephanie and Rosemary

"Hello Huntzburger's and Brown's" Colin says

"Hello All ghools and Goblins" Jess says

"Hi boy's and girls" April says

Awhile later a few more LDB members came, Seth and his newest girlfriend where the first, Seth has been married and divorced twice since the end of college and he was the one woman kind of man from the group.

Jess and April fit right in the with society group, No one knew that they where not from high society until they where told the only reason they where in society's eyes was because they hang out with High society people and are with High society people, Jess was accepted as one of them just like Rory was, Not just because he was with Rosemary but because he could hold his own and of course everyone just loved April, she reminded them of when they where in their 20's. The one girl who stood out of the group was Seth's latest girlfriend she wasnt high society just college party girl type she was 19 and very immature.

Everyone was dressed up in great costumes,

Rory was Sexy Dorothy and Logan was the Hunky wizard,

Juliet was Dark Alice and Finn was The mad hatter,

April was Sexy little red Riding hood and Robert was The horny wolf,

Rosemary was Cinderella and Jess was Prince charming,

Stephanie was the sexy wicked witch and Colin was one of her flying monkeys

Seth was the beat and his girlfriend was belle In a yellow tutu, Corset and panties.

The only people not drinking heavily was April, Rory and Stephanie and they where all drinking sparkling cider to hide they weren't drinking alcohol

"Ladies why aren't you drinking more" Finn asks

"Just not feeling up to getting super drunk tonight" April says

"I have to care for Richie still" Rory says

"I have a DAR meeting in the morning, No hangovers aloud for me" Stephanie says

"How are you girls doing this evening" Seth asks

"Apparently not as good as you umm friend and if she's not careful she may have to learn to fly" Stephanie says

"I can tell you she's not going to be my girlfriend after tonight, I cant take her anywhere with booze apparently or she's trying to hump every guy around" Seth says

"Well you better save her from Rosemary and Juliet because they look like they are about to make her fly for hitting on Jess and Finn" Rory says

"Yikes your right and I know they would do it and claim she jumped" Seth says laughing

Seth gets to his girlfriend and takes her inside to talk to her

"Your embarrassing me at my friends home by hitting on all the men here, please stop before the girlfriends and wife's get really angry" Seth says

"Ya, ya, ya I'm just talking to them" The girlfriend says

"Well talk with less touching and falling" Seth says

Seth and his gf walk back out to where everyone else is and she starts to act like a fool again

"Hey Seth I hate to say this but you may have to send her home in a cab before April plays kill a bitch" Logan says

"I think I'm going to take her back to her dorm and grab all my stuff, erase my number from her phone and leave here there" Seth says

"Might be a good plan, dont need her causing anymore problems in relationships but she helped prove to the girls their men are faithful" Logan says with a chuckle

"Starting to think maybe I should stick with women out of college" Seth says

"Best bet yes, Robert is lucky to have a wife whos young and mature, its not very common" Logan says

"I just want you and Robert have with your marriages" Seth says

"Trust me our marriages and wife's are one of a kind and cant be replicated" Logan says

"I shouldnt even try, I should just b happy to be half as happy" Seth says

"Be as happy as Rosemary is with Jess and you will be set for life" Logan says

"I should have just stuck with Rosemary in college" Seth said

"She must be the one who got away for you" Logan says

"She sure is and every time I'm single she's not and now it looks like she's never going to be single again" Seth says

"ya they practically live together and act married they even have called each other husband and wife before, Last time she was this happy was college," Logan says

"Ya I blew it, I'm going to take the bimbo home before she's killed" Seth says

"See ya buddy" Logan says

Seth grabbed his bimbo and headed back to Yale and dropped her off in her suite and drove himself back to his apartment.

"Isn't there a rule against professors dating students enrolled ion the college" Colin asked

"I'm sure there is for that exact reason" Stephanie says

"You think he will ever date a college girl again" Rosemary asks

"No I think hes learnt his lesson and will only date those who have graduated college" Logan says

"I think he was just trying to have a new young girl in his life" Robert says

"Going with someone whos been alive a shorter time then you have been having sex is not the way to do that at least not till your in your 40's or 50's" Logan says laughing

One of the other girls Melani from the LDB sits down with April, Rory and Stephanie and chats a bit.

"You ladies are positively glowing tonight" Melani says

"Thank you, we are just happily married" April says

"I remember having that glow and I drank the same thing your drinking to keep it a secret too" Melani says

"Oh what secret are you referring too" Juliet asks

"about my baking a bun in the oven" Melani says

"Oh, I'm not pregnant just staying sober for tomorrows DAR meeting" Juliet says

"Oh dear, I know your not pregnant, But April and Rory on the other hand have the pregnancy glow" Melani says

"Oh ummm do we" April says

"Well if you dont know your pregnant yet you will find out soon enough, I know these things its my job to see things others dont see, I'm a fertility doctor after all" Melani says

April looks like she's been busted lying

"Robert Hun, come here" April says

"Yes darling"

"Melani here says she can tell if someone's pregnant just by looking at them" April says

"Yes she's been 100% correct so far" Robert says

"You realize she said me and Rory have that glow" April says

"Oh I should have kept her away shouldnt I have" Robert says

"ROBERT.." April says through gritted teeth

"OMG. Robert your going to be a." Stephanie says

'Steph I swear if you finish that sentence I will throw you off the balcony myself" Robert says interrupting Stephanie

"Logan, come here" Rory says

"Yes ace" Logan says

"We have been found out" Rory says

"I didnt think Melani would say anything because she knows what its like to have a secret blown, But its ok if you want we can announce it to the group and ask them to keep it hush, hush out of here" Logan says

"I think that may be best before someone's big mouth spills" Robert says looking at Stephanie

"Thats ok I have something on Stephanie anyways that she wouldnt want anyone to blow" Logan says

"Well girls if its ok I think we should announce now" Robert says

"Yes it's time I guess" April and Rory agree

Robert, April, Logan and Rory all head over to the area the microphones are.

"Ladies and gentlemen can we have your attention up here, We have some major news but it must stay within this group and not leave until the soonest of new years, Rory and I are expanding our family" Logan says

"I and April are also Starting our family, We got a honeymoon baby" Robert said

"I just assumed you where also trying for a baby" Colin says

Everyone looks towards Colin with their eyes wide open and say "WHAT"

"We are just in the talks calm down people" Stephanie says

"If your in need of any genetic testing or tips to conceive fast let me know, I can help you out" Melani says to Stephanie

"We will do for sure" Stephanie says

After the party was over and it was just Rory, Logan, April, Robert, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, Jess, Finn and Juliet they all got into the discussion of babies.

"Mate's you should have told me you where trying I would have helped steer Melani from the girls" Finn says

"We weren't exactly trying my boys just fought off birth control the one time we didnt use a condom" Robert says

"We were letting fait handle our baby schedule" Logan says

"Your parents must be ecstatic" Juliet says

"No one but this party knows" Logan says

"Oh, wow its really hush hush" Stephanie says

"Yes, we want to wait till after our first scans and we are into our second trimesters" April says

"What are you due" Rosemary says

"July 2nd" Rory says

"July 4th" April says

"Your kidding right" Jess says

"Nope, wasnt planned this way but we found out together when me and Robert got home from our honeymoon and I had major jet lag" April says

"Oh that wasnt jet lag that was baby lag" Robert says with a snicker

"Awe you girls are so lucky to be having baby's" Rosemary said

"Rosemary, Do you want kid's," Jess says looking at Rosemary with a twinkle in his eye


	35. Chapter 35

"I always did but now I'm in my 30's, and it just seems like I'm getting too old," Rosemary says

"Thats not what I asked," Jess says

"Yes, in a perfect world I would be a mother before I was 35," Rosemary says

"We can make that happen," Jess said

"You would want a baby with me," Rosemary asks

"Baby, I want you to be my wife and the mother of my kids as many as you want," Jess says

"You even want to marry me."

"I would marry you in a heartbeat, but first I would have to ask for your mom and dads blessing before I formally ask," Jess says

"You realize they love you right. They won't say no" Rosemary says

"Call me old fashion and semi traditional but even if I know the answer I want to ask," Jess says

All 4 other couples hold out their phones for jess to call Rosemary's parents

"Is this a hint or something?" Jess says

"It's our blessing, now call," Rory says

"I guess we are asking now," Jess says

"I think so," Rosemary says

Jess and Rosemary go into the house and call up her mom and dad to ask them

"Hi baby girl is everything all right," Mr. black says

"Yes, daddy, Me and Jess we were wondering if he could ask you and mom something."

"Well, of course, let me get her on the line too," Mrs. black says

"Sure daddy," Rosemary says

"We are both here, ask away," Mr. and Mrs. black say

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, I was wondering if you would allow me to marry your daughter," Jess asks

"What do the guys say?" Mrs. black says

"All 4 of the guys went to hand them their cell's to call and like you," Rosemary says

"Jess You didnt need to ask us, Those boy's gave you your answer right there, If they had of said no it would have been ours too, but yes, of course, we love you, and you are great to her and love her," Mr. and Mrs. Black says

"Daddy, Mom. We would have to rush the wedding" Rosemary says

"Are you pregnant?" Mr. Black says

"No, Nothing like that but we would like to try and start a family before I'm 35," Rosemary says

"We can get a wedding ready asap, in that case, we will start planning tomorrow bright, and early rosemary" Mrs. black says

"Thank you, mom and daddy," Rosemary says

"Now you too get back to your friends," Mr. and Mrs. black say

They walk back out to the rest of the group

"what was the answer," Colin asked coyly

"Please as if you guys need to ask," Rosemary says

"Let me guess, they asked what we said and went with our answer," Robert says

"How did you know," Jess asks

"Her mom and dad know if we dont like someone there is a reason," Logan says

"They are smart people," Finn says

"I told them we want to fast track the wedding, so I guess we are ring shopping tomorrow and starting the planning," Jess says

"Why ring shop tomorrow when you can do it tonight," Robert says

"What do you mean, All the ring stores would be closed by now," Jess asks

"Please, dont tell me you thought I got Aprils rings after we got married, I got them delivered the day I proposed, depending on rosemary's ring size and the ring we can get a ring here in under 2 hours," Robert says

"Jess, Rosemary find a ring, and we will work our magic," Logan says

"Your kidding, she could have a ring and a formal proposal within 2 hours," Jess says

"Yes, so pick the ring rosemary, and us boys will plan the formal proposal in the house," Colin says

"I do love our boys, they make anything happen fast," Juliet says

"5 deeply guarded romantics they are," Rory says

"I think I found my ring, Do you think Jess will like it," Rosemary says

"He will love it if you do," April says

"I want this ring. I love it" Rosemary says

"I wonder how Luke and Liz will take the engagement, wedding and starting a family news," Rory says

"Luke will think its fast, Liz will be happy to be a grandmother seeing as how last time you know," April says

"Let's not talk about last time," Rory says

"Did jess have a baby scare with someone else?" Rosemary asked

"Remember before Logan," Juliet says

"Oh right sorry I forgot," Rosemary says

"Maybe his mom will hate me less now," Rory says

Rory notions to the boys to come outside

"She found her ring, Robert work your magic," Rory says

"Ok, calling," Robert says

"So did you guys work out your part of the proposal," Stephanie asks

"Yes, rather quickly," Colin said

"Well as soon as the ring is delivered we shall go," Logan says

"The ring will be here within a half hour, they have her size is stock, and the owner is on his way," Robert says

"The owner of the store is personally bringing the ring here," Jess says in shock

"Yes, I called him and he had no problem doing it himself, He will be meeting us at our location so we must get into the car and go" Robert said

"That fast" April says

"Yes, we dont always take as long to realize what needs to be done as I was with Rory" Logan says with a smile towards Rory

Everyone piles into the car and they head to the location of the proposal, they get there at the same time as the ring and 15 minutes later they walk into the building.

"We are at the restaurant that we met at" Rosemary says

"Yes, and there is a surprise inside for you girls" Colin says

"For all 5 of us" Rory asks

"Yes mainly Rosemary" Jess says

The guys hold the hands of their girl and walk into a decked our restaurant with a live band"

"What's the surprise" Rosemary asks

"Girls just sit down and wait, Rosemary this is your seat" Colin says

Once everyone was sitting down and had their drinks the live band started to play "Marvin gay(Lets get it on)" and the girls all looked around till they spotted it Charlie puth himself sitting at the piano and Meghan Trainor walking onstage from the back

"How did you do this guys" rosemary asks

"They where in New York, the huntzburgers helicopter was in New York and got them here" Colin says

"You guys are amazing for arranging this for me and jess" Rosemary says

"Just keep watching" Colin says

Just then they started to sing "Love you like I'm gonna lose you", Jess took Rosemary's hand and took her to the dancefloor in front of the stage and danced with her, This was the song that played the first time they said they loved each other to each other at the end of the song Jess got down on one knee with everyone watching

"Rosemary Genevieve Black, Please make me the happiest man alive and be my wife and give me some sweet, sweet babies"

"Yes I will be your wife and give you sweet, sweet babies" Rosemary said before Passionately kissing him

"That man right there has some amazing friends who made it possible for me and Charlie to be here last minute just to propose to his girlfriend, Now thats love" Meghan Trainor says as the whole place cheers

"Around on me for the happy couple" Logan yells

Then Meghan trainers song "Me too" Starts up and Logan, Finn, Robert and Colin grabbed their girls hands and took them to the dance floor to dance with Jess and Rosemary

Meghan trainer replaces the words "wanna be me too" with "wanna be her too". Charlie puth and Meghan Trainor ended up staying and doing a 30 min mini concert instead of the 15 min 3 song appearance, They joined the happy and newly engaged couple for a few drinks and explained the last minute engagement story, Meghan and Charlie both said jess and the boys did a big romantic gesture for their girls and for Jess's big proposal.

When the restaurant closed at midnight Everyone went their own separate ways and went to their house's.

Finn and Juliet went to bed and Finn suddenly got serious

"Juliet Love, I know how I'm rarely serious but with the events of tonight I need to Know, Do you want kids"

"One day if I'm still able to yes if not I would love to adopt even if I'm single" Juliet says

"Have you ever thought about having a little Finn" Finn asks

"Yes of course a little us would be cute, I love you but I know your probably not ready to give up your life and settle down with kids" Juliet says

"If you think you could handle a little Finn why dont we have one, I would love to have a child made from love with you" Finn says

"Are you serious, It's not just because Jess and Rosemary are going to get married and try to have a family and Robert and Logan are having kids" Juliet asks

"No, its something I have thought about a lot over the years and I figured when and if I found a woman I loved and deemed worthy of becoming the mother of my children I would want kids, But Baby until me and you got together I never thought it would happen" Finn says

"Does this mean you want to try" Juliet says

"It means I want to stop trying not to get pregnant, No condoms, no birthcontol just 100% me and you" Finn says

"Your 100% sure, you wont change your mind"

"100% Sure I want this for us, One day I will make you my wife when you and I are ready" Finn says

"I can ask you again tomorrow if you feel the same" Juliet asks

"Yes but I will still want this, So why not start tonight" Finn says while starting to kiss and nibble his way from Juliet's ear down to her neck and collarbone

That night Juliet and Finn made love with no condoms and she was going too stop her birthcontol as soon as she could. It was the best sex they had ever had together with no barriers between them skin to skin.

Meanwhile at Colin and Stephanie's house they where having a similar conversation

"Colin, I know you may not like this but I want to get married and have kids" Stephanie says

"Why wouldnt I like that, I love you, I would do anything for you" Colin says

"This isn't just because everyone else seems to be settling down and having kids, I want a little future LDBer" Stephanie says

"We can work on it ok, Do you want to be married before we get pregnant" Colin says

"I will do anyway you want as long as you want" Stephanie says

"I think the first steps would be getting off birthcontol and Buying a ring and whatever comes first then we go with the flow" Colin says

"I agree" Stephanie says

"You know our parents will be thrilled" Colin says

"Yes, Your family will be ecstatic to get the possible Heir to the family fortune" Stephanie says

"They gave up on asking years ago" Colin says laughing

"So we are really going to do this" Stephanie says

"Yes, I think we are and I wont tell you when I'm going to propose, something has to stay a mystery" Colin says

"All I ask is it not be a big grand gesture, Just spontaneous and dont ask my parents permission they will just bug about when we are having kids" Stephanie says

"Your wish is my command my queen, They already gave permission" Colin says bowing to Stephanie

"Wait you already asked them" Stephanie asks

"No, They walked up to me at a social gathering and said that if I ever wanted to ask for your hand in marriage they would approve no need to ask" Colin said

"I think that was their sneaky way of telling you to propose" Stephanie says

"I know what they expected but that was a week after they found out about us dating" Colin said

"They must have given up hope by now" Stephanie says

"I think so, I have seen them many times since and no word or questions" Colin says

"Good, I dont need them thinking you are asking because they told you too and not because you truly love me" Stephanie says

"I told them I would ask when I was good and ready because I love you and respect you more then to just do it because I'm told too" Colin says

"With all this said I will make a dr's appointment as soon as I can to get off my birthcontol and checked to make sure we can have kid's, Until then want to practice?" Stephanie said with a wink

"Always" Colin said taking her hand and pulling her to him for a passionate kiss and helping her take her costume off as they walk to their bedroom without breaking apart.


	36. Chapter 36

2 days pass October 30th

Juliet checks with Finn that hes still up for a baby before she calls the make her appointment too see her Dr, Once he confirms she calls her Dr right away. Juliet is able to get in that day at 2pm. At Juliet's dr's office, the doctor gives her to clear to stop birth control but asks her to get her eggs checked for viability just in case and get Finn's sperm counted so they can conceive faster if needed. She agrees and so does Finn, But they keep having unprotected sex in case they are still able to get pregnant easily. They made the appointment for December 15th at Melani's office.

Stephanie makes an appointment with her doctor to get off birth control not telling anyone other then the Dr the reason for her visit. Stephanie is able to be fit in for the next day at noon.

The next day October 31st

Stephanie wakes up to find Colin still in bed with her after he should have already left for work and wakes him up telling him he's late for work.

"No babe, I'm taking a sick day and going with you" Colin says

"Really, you want to be this involved" Stephanie says

"Yes, its going to be our first baby I want to be involved with everything" Colin says

"We should get ready now so we make it on time then" Stephanie says

"Alright, lets get this day started right then" Colin says pulling her to him and kissing her all over before he inserts himself into Stephanie and makes love to her Slow and gentle.

Once in the dr's office the nurse tells Stephanie to take everything off from the waist down and cover up with the cotton towel till the Dr gets in and she does as she's told.

"Hello Stephanie I see you here for a removal of Birth control May I ask why you have decided to have the device removed" the Dr asks

"Yes, we have decided to try to have a baby" Stephanie says smiling

"I didnt realize you had gotten married" the Dr says

"We didnt yet, its a pre engagement thing " Colin says

"I would like you to have your eggs tested for viability and his sperm tested if possible for a month or two away in case it doesnt happen right away, It's better then waiting a year trying" the Dr says

"Of course, the faster the better I am getting older" Stephanie says

Once they left the dr's office they called Melani and made an appointment at her office for january 12th

10 days later November 10th

Today is Jess and Rosemary's wedding day the wedding colors are red, white and a touch of black.

Rosemary's bouquet is red roses with pearls in it. The bridesmaid's bouquets are white roses. The bridesmaid's dresses are all different but still the same red. Juliet's dress is a floor length one shoulder dress. Rosemary's sister has a strapless floor length dress, Rory's dress is a floor length deep v neck dress, Stephanie's dress is a around the neck tied floor length dress, and April's dress is a halter floor length dress. The Flower girl wore a white dress with flower petals at the bottom and a red sash with a red rose on it and a red headband. Jess wore black pant's a black tie, a black vest and a red tux jacket, The groomsmen wore black tux's, white shirts, red ties and red vest's. Rosemary Wore a diamond tiara with ruby's on it, her dress was white with red flower embellishments and she wore red high heels. Meghan Trainor and Charlie puth came to the wedding and joined the reception and of course sang the song that Rosemary and Jess danced too "dear future Husband" but changed it to dear husband saying she had to sing it for them as she was a big part of the proposal. All the attendant where shocked that Meghan Trainor and Charlie puth where not only guests of the wedding but performed for the reception.

Jess and rosemary had a mini honeymoon and stayed at a hotel for the night but where using the Australia trip in December as their actual honeymoon.

28 days pass December 8th

Today April and Rory have their long awaited 10 weeks ultrasounds and check ups.

"Rory Huntzburger" the nurse calls and takes them back to the exam room

"Hi Rory, Logan please get ready for a pelvic ultrasound and wait for Dr. Stevens" the nurse says

"Yes Ma'am" Rory says

A few minutes later Dr. Stevens entered the exam room

"Hi Rory, Logan. Lets check on this baby of yours and hear it's heartbeat" Dr Stevens says

"Ok we are ready and waiting" Rory says

"I can't wait" Logan says

Dr Stevens inserts the probe into Rory to do an internal ultrasound, 30 seconds later Dr. Stevens presses a button and they Immediately hear the baby's heartbeat. Logan and Rory both tear up at the sound of their baby. Dr Stevens does the regular measurements and asks Rory to clean up and meet in the office across the hall. While Logan and Rory are talking to Dr Stevens the nurse calls April and Robert into the exam room and gets April to prepare for her exam.

"Your baby looks strong, healthy and on track this time" Dr Stevens says

"Is it safe for her to fly to Australia in 11 days" Logan asks

"Yes as long as she takes it easy and rests between flights" Dr Stevens says

"Great, we are doing an extended family trip with our friends on the 19th and coming back on the 5th of january" Rory says

"That sounds like a great babymoon," Dr Stevens says

"It was actually just planned as a vacation away" Logan says

"A nice relaxing 18 day away vacation" Rory says

Once done talking to Dr Stevens Logan and Rory waited in the waiting room for April and Robert.

Dr Stevens enters the exam room with Robert and April and does their exam and tells them everything is great and on track, answers their questions and sends them on their way.

7 days pass December 15th

Juliet and Finn go to See Melani at her office to get Juliet's eggs checked for viability and to check Finns sperm count.

First Finn is sent into a little room to retrieve his specimen, Juliet helps him as he cant do it on his own. And then Juliet gets put under for the retrieval off the eggs, Finn stays with her the whole time until she wakes up and then takes her home to bed to rest until their flight in 4 days.

4 days pass December 19th

Everyone met at the airport in New York to catch their flight.

"I dont see our flight on the schedule" Rosemary says

"Its a private flight" Logan says

"is it private due to the amount of people going" Rory says

"No Love, its a private plane I barrowed" Finn says

"From who" April asks

"The founder of a company My family knows" Finn says

"You really do know a lot of rich powerful people" April says

"Dear never underestimate connections of us boys, Hes an honorary LDB member" Logan says

"How luxurious is this plane" Rory asked

"You can lay down and sleep, all of us can" Colin says

"Let get this trip started" Juliet says

Jess, Rosemary, Colin, Stephanie, Finn, Juliet, Robert, April, Logan, Rory, The nanny, and Richie boarded the plane, It had 2 bedrooms, One for the newlyweds if they wanted privacy and the other for the nanny and Richie. During their 16+ hour trip they ate, danced, sang and slept in style.

The next day December 20th

Once they landed, they got into 3 limos. Jess and Rosemary in their own, April, Robert, Logan, Rory, The any and Richie in another and Finn, Juliet, Colin and Stephanie in the third. As each car got to Finn's family estate, someone escorted them to their suite. Jess and Rosemary had the Guesthouse that was furthest from the main house. Finn and Juliet had the main house. Logan, Rory, the nanny, and Richie got a 3 bedroom guest house next to the main house. April, Robert, Colin, and Stephanie got a 2 bedroom guest house on the other side of the main house. The estate was just off the beach. Once everyone got their things to the room they all went to the main house to grab some food before bed, Jess and Rosemary had their dinner delivered to their guesthouse along with loads of scotch and champagne for them to celebrate.

The next day December 21st (Australia time)

Everyone goes to the main house for breakfast with Finn and Juliet

"Do we ever have to go back home, it's beautiful and hot here?" Rory says

"Ace unfortunately we do, remember all the family is over there," Logan says

"I know, a girl can dream," Rory says

"Maybe when I retire, we can be here for good" Logan says

"Nah more like a vacation place, I would miss home too much," Rory says

"Now you know why I wasnt ready to go home for my honeymoon," April says

"Love's, the weather gets boring here after a while," Finn says

"Says the man who spent the first 12 years of his life in Australia," Juliet says jokingly

"Thats why I went to boarding school, it was always sunny here," Finn says

"Ya it's against your vampire life to be in the sun all the time," Rory says

"Exactly love, my body has only begun to tolerate the sun again in my older years," Finn says

"The estate is beautiful," Jess says

"You are all more than welcome to come stay here anytime you want, most of the time it's empty, or my relatives are using it," Finn says

"This place is huge, and you have live animals, and it's usually empty," April says

"Yes, the only people on the property are the animals, their caretakers, and some maintenance staff, sometimes they have race jockeys stay at one of the homes near the race track and stable so they can race the horses," Juliet says

"Holy crap there's a race track," Rory says

"Racetrack, Pools, private lake, tennis courts, horse trail's, boat house, barns among other things," Logan says

"Finn other than the sun why would you want to leave this place," Jess asks

"I wanted to travel, and I saw all this daily, and I was tired of being followed around by a nanny and ignored by my parents, I was also homeschooled until I went to boarding school where I met the guys," Finn says

"Any plans on what to do today," Robert asks

"How about going on the yacht," Colin says

"Only if Finn stays away from the controls and doesnt sink it," Logan says

"Yes, yachting," Stephanie says

"I think I may stay in today with jess," Rosemary says

"I guess We will give you two privacy today," Rory says

"Dont forget facedown ass up," April says

"APRIL," Jess says

"What keep it all in for a good 10 min to hopefully help them, swimmers," Rory says

"Good to know," Rosemary says

"I think we should all go get ready to go out for the day," Logan says

Everyone gets their things together, and they jump into two of the SUV's in the garage to dive to the marina the yacht Is, and the guys load everything on and get everyone situated before they let the man driving the boat to know they are ready to go.

They spent the next 8 hours, dancing, eating, singing, talking and enjoying the sun, some of them even did a bit of snorkeling and the guys did some diving to take pictures of fish and other animals for the girls.


	37. Chapter 37

5 days pass December 26th

Over that last few days, Finn took everyone around Sydney to explore and see the sights and visit a few places. They went to the aquarium on the 22nd, The Sydney Harbor Bridge and the Pylon Lookout at the Sydney harbor bridge on the 23rd, St. Mary's Cathedral on the 24th and The Sydney opera house on the night of the 24th. The 25th they stay in and enjoy a nice relaxing Christmas just the 12 of them, the next day They went to the Queen Victoria building, Did a ton of shopping and the Sydney Tower Eye And Skywalk on the 26th and today they are going to spend the day shopping at various locations.

"Is this going to be a break the credit card kind of shopping or a comfortable medium" Rory asks

"Between all of us I expect a full plane on the way home" Finn says jokingly

"Oh wonderful, this is going to kill me" Rory says sarcastically

"No love, we can't let that happen, we will keep you alive" Finn says

"I wouldnt let shopping kill you, I Love you and I need you forever by my side" Logan says

"I Guess there's no way to get out of mega shopping" April asks

"No, it's my pleasure to spoil you, so enjoy" Robert says

"Ok, I will embrace the fact my husband loves to spend on me and our baby" April says

"You know our kids are going to me mega spoiled right" Rory says

"I figured" April says

"Between all of us these kids are never going to have a want in the world" Rory says

"I know, I just hope they dont end up over spoiling them" April says

"I dont think that will happen, Me and you will make sure of that" Rory says

"I think we need to find some Unisex baby stuff" Colin says

"Oh ya for who" Rosemary asks

"Anyone who may be having a baby anytime soon" Stephanie says

"Well there's 2 Prego's in the group already and for all we know maybe more" Juliet says looking at Jess and Rosemary

"We will wait and see, It will happen when it happens" Jess says

"You never know there could be more weddings before more babies" Colin says

"Anything you want to tell us Colin" Juliet asks

"No, anything you want to tell us Finn" Colin asks

"Mate, I think if there was she would be the first to know" Finn says

"Ladies I think we should find you all some nice gowns and masks for New Years Eve," Robert says

"Why masks" April asks

"What's happening on new years eve" Juliet asks

"Masquerade ball new years party" Finn answers

"That will be fun" April says

"Whos throwing it" Rory asks

"Oh love, just a family friend and Member" Finn says

"What are you guys going to wear" Juliet asks

"We have that covered, just need to have jess fit" Logan says

"How about we go shoe shopping and you boys get Jess fit and we will meet up after to shop more" Rosemary says

"Sounds great babe" Jess says

The girls and guys split off in different directions to head off to do their own things and they end up chatting about new years eve.

The girls talk

"Does anyone else have a feeling something up" April asks

"Always" Rory says with a snicker

"What do you think it is this time" Stephanie asks

"A surprise before baby event" Juliet says

"Maybe a wedding" Rosemary asks

"Something your hinting at rosemary" Stephanie asks

"No, I just always wanted to be at a new years eve wedding" Rosemary says

"Maybe next year if any of us get married" Juliet says

"I'm sure the guys will be wanting to all be husbands together soon" April says

"April Do you know anything" Rory asks

"Not anything more then you all know, I'm in the dark with the rest of you" April says

"I would be romantic to have a mascarade ball engagement and wedding" Juliet says

"That is something so you and Finn style" Rosemary says

"Maybe even alive in wonderland themed" Rory says

"Ya Finn does love the mad hatter a lot and he is a lot like him" Juliet says

The guys talk

"Mate's Do you think she suspects anything" Finn asks

"No, None of us told our girls right" Colin asks

"You crazy they would all be acting funny and she would suspect something" Jess says

"They I'm sure think that we are up to something but they probably think it a LDB thing" Robert says

"They know you 4 are always up to something" Jess says

"Not always, sometimes its last second" Colin says

"Maybe they thinks its a major announcement like a marriage, another baby or swearing in" Logan says

"You swear people in" Jess asks

"Yes every year" Finn says

"Wow, how many living members is there" Jess asks

"About 250 from the past 100 years, Thats including spouses" Colin says

"Thats not a lot" Jess says

"Normally its only acceptance by bloodline" Logan says

"What about Rory" Jess asks

"Bloodline my man, she has no idea we were asked to keep it that way by Richard" Colin says

"Mate, Let get you fit for the party" Finn says

After the girls and guys did what they needed to get done they all meet at a local restaurant and after they eat they go boutique to pick out dresses and masks for the girls.

Logan and Rory pick out a Blue dress, Robert and April pick out a Red dress, Juliet and Finn pick out a purple dress, Rosemary and jess pick out a green dress and Stephanie and Colin pick out a black and white dress and then they all pick out matching masks and ties/bowties for the guys depending what they chose to wear. The next thing to do is dinner, They head home to have the cook Finn hired to make them an amazing meal they can all enjoy.

5 days pass December 31st

Everyone's suit's, dresses, masks and accessories arrive around noon for them to start getting ready. They all eat lunch then the girls start helping each other get their hair started, The guys go out and play a round of drinking golf (You miss a shot and you take a shot), The guys come in around 3pm to get themselves ready to find the girls with their hair and makeup done looking beautiful as usual, Rory had her hair in a half up half down ponytail of curls,

April had her hair pinned back with curls and white flowers. Juliet had her hair in a messy low bun with her mask tied between 2 layers of hair. Rosemary had her hair in ringlets curls, and a braided crown and Stephanie had her hair in a braided mid bun with her mask tied between 2 layers of hair. Rory, Juliet and April all had their masks tie up and tucked under their curls.

"April, you need help with your dress," Robert asks

"Yes I could use a hand to tie the backup and tie my mask " April answers

"Do I get to unwrap the present later too?" Robert asks with a smirk

"Of course I'm your new years present," April says snickering

"Hmmm a present I can't wait to open every night for the rest of my life," Robert says with a raised brow

"Let me help you with your tie and Mask," April says

"Darling, need a hand," Finn asks

"Only if the hand is getting the dress secured onto me and not taking it off till after the party," Juliet says

"If you insist my dear," Finn says

"I insist, and I will do your bowtie and mask for you," Juliet says

"Yes Darling, you are the best," Finn says

"Logan, can you zip me please and tie my mask," Rory asks

"Wow Ace, You want it off already, I am irresistible I guess," Logan says with a chuckle

"Yes you are, but unfortunately I have to resist you until after the party. Can you tie my mask please, Want me to help with your tie" Rory asks

"Yes please and tie my mask," Logan says

"Do we have to put clothing on and leave the room?" Jess asks

"Yes, but I promise it will be worth it after," Rosemary says

"I can't wait, Let me tie your mask," Jess says with a big grin

"Need any help babe," Colin asks

"Just with the zipper and clasp, if you dont mind," Stephanie says

"Yes my love," Colin says

"Come here I will fix your bowtie its not even, and crooked" Stephanie says

"Thank you, I hate these things," Colin says

"Cars are here. Jess put your pants on quick" Logan says threw the intercom laughing

It's 4:30 pm on new years eve and everyone is getting into their limo's. Colin, Stephanie, Logan, Rory, April, and Robert are in the first and Finn, Juliet, Jess, Rosemary and Finn's younger sister and Her bf who they are picking up are in the second limo. The first of the two limo's to arrive is Finn's so the next carload gets a moment to take in the sights

"Why is there so many reporters and people here," April asks

"There may or may not be some form of royalty here tonight, thus the mascarade," Robert says

"Excuse me Royalty Like from this country," April says

"I'm not sure. It's Finns thing," Logan says

"Oh god I'm nervous," April says

"Dont be, they are normal people also and think there are going to be people who are nervous to meet Mrs. Robert Brown," Rory says

"Really," April asks

"Yes, a lot of people have been told about your beauty, Plus you haven't had any photos released of you since you got married," Rory says

First Finn Gets out of his car and holds his hand out for Juliet, and they pose for photos. Then Finn's sister's Bf get out of the car and does the same for Finn's sister, and they pose. Then Jess gets out and does the same and poses for photos with his new bride. Next car comes, and Logan steps out and holds his hand our for Rory then poses for photos. Then Robert does the same, and they pose for photos and then its Colin and Stephanie's turn, The 5 couples decided to let the paparazzi get 1 photo of them all together along with Finn's sister and Her boyfriend. Once inside Finn introduces Everyone to His sister Emmaline and her Bf Henry.

"It's nice too meet you both, Henry you look kind of familure" April says

"I hear that often" Henry says in an English accent

Everyone but Henry enters the ballroom right away, Henry goes up to the second floor.

"Why is Henry going upstairs" Jess asks

"He has to be announced with his family" Logan says

"Oh, is it his party" Rory asks

"It's his in a way yes" Colin says

"Why are you guys acting all odd" April asks

"I'm not at liberty to say but I will admit you made a great first impression on Henry, I should get going upstairs also I'm being announced with Henry" Emmaline says

"See you soon" April, Rory, Jess, Juliet, Rosemary and Stephanie say in unison

"Juliet, what's going on why are the guys being secretive" Rory asks Juliet quietly

"Royalty is in our presence, But dont tell anyone" Juliet says

"Who" Rory asks

"Not who, how many" Juliet says

15 minutes later horns are blown and everyone draws their attention to the stairs

"Presenting The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge" the Harold says

"Woah. What" April says

"Prince Harry of whales and Lady Emmaline" The Harold says

"WOAH I met. Prince Harry" April says

"Yes" Finn says

"So was this why you boys were acting all odd" April asks

"No, Finn is freaking out a little bit about his sister formally being announced as the girlfriend of a prince" Robert says

"Oh we thought there was going to be a wedding or an engagement" April says

"Not that I know of" Robert says

Just then Prince Harry walks through the crowd

"Mrs, Brown, May I have this dance" Henry asks

"Yes, you may Henry" April says

"Emmaline I guess I shall dance with your boyfriend is dancing with my wife" Robert says

"Oh yes make it seem like a chore and he isn't my boyfriend anymore" Emmaline says

"What do you mean" Robert asks

"Dont tell Finn but he asked me to marry him" Emmaline whispers

"Oh no you need to tell him, hes going to flip" Robert says

"He will find out tonight dont worry. It will be in the press soon anyways," Emmaline says


	38. Chapter 38

"Anyone else high profile here that I should know about" Rory asks

"No, not really high profile just 2 girls I hooked up with" Logan says

"Logan who and when" Rory says

"One from boarding school days and One from my first year at Yale" Logan says

"Ok, so should I worry" Rory asks

"The one from boarding school maybe the one from Yale no" Logan says

"Why the one from boarding school" Rory asks

"I kind of took her virginity and then my dad pulled me out and put me in a different school and I never talked to her again" Logan says

"Is she going to go after your loving pregnant wife or after you" Rory asks

"Neither I hope, But the boys have my back ANDI dont think she would act up with her family and cousins in the room" Logan says

"I cant believe I'm in the same room with royalty and a prince is dancing with my cousin" Jess says

"Ya Finn knows all kinds of people" Colin says

"Willay. Thank you for setting tonight up Mate"

"No problem, I owed you for all the times you got me out of the press" William says

"William, I would like to introduce you to some of my other mates, This is Logan and Rory Huntzburger, Jess and Rosemary Mariano, Collin McCrea and His lovely lady Stephanie Vanderbilt, My Lovely lady Juliet Du Pont and Robert and April Brown" Finn says

"Nice to meet you all, Huntzburger as in Huntzburger Publishing" William says

"Yes the one and only" Logan reply's

" Mrs. Huntzburger, you Look Like an Author I have read" Kate says

"Yes, I am an Author, I wrote Gilmore Girls" Rory says

"I am such a fan, I love your book. Do you plan on writing another" Kate asks

"I'm working on some ideas, I will send you a copy of my next book before its released" Rory says

"That would be Fantastic" Kate said

"We should get along, The children are waiting for us and this is really more Harry's party" William says

William and Kate leave the party.

"I just met 3 royals, I danced with one of them and I didnt even faint" April says

"Welcome to your real life fairy tale" Juliet says

"Who knew Finn knew them" April asks

"Me" Colin, Logan, Robert and Juliet said in unison

"Everyone, Lets dance" Logan says

The 10 of them dance the night away until Henry/Harry grabs the microphone and makes an announcement

"Tonight I wanted to announce 3 of the newest married couples here Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Rory Huntzburger, Mr. and Mrs. Robert and April Brown and Mr. and Mrs. Jess and Rosemary Mariano" Henry/Harry says

The crowd claps

"I also know for most of you this is the first time you have seen me and Emmaline together but it wont be the last as she agreed to be my wife last night, But please keep it quiet until the palace announces it officially" Henry/Harry says

The crowd erupts in cheers for the newly engaged

"You all may get back to your good time" Henry/Harry says

Around 10:30pm Colin and Finn disappeared and two chairs sat on the stage empty.

"Were is Colin" Stephanie asks

"Were is Finn" Juliet asks

"I'm sure they are around somewhere" Logan says

"They better not be up to no good" Juliet says

"I don't think they are" Robert says

"What do you two know" Stephanie says

"Nothing woman calm down" Logan says

The room goes dark all of a sudden, 2 minutes later the lights turn on, Juliet and Stephanie are on the dance floor with Colin and Finn the song "So close" By Jon McLaughlin is playing and they dance too it. With the next song all the happy couples got on the dance floor "All of me" By John legend played at the end Finn Held Juliet's hand and made a small speech.

"Juliet Annabelle Du Pont, I love you like I never thought I could love I cant stand leaving this year without you being my fiancée and future mother of my baby, Will you marry me" Finn asks

"Yes. I didnt think this day would ever come" Juliet says laughing

"Neither did any of us" Logan says

"I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you till death do us part, Stephanie Louise Vanderbilt will you honor me by becoming my wife" Colin asks

"YES" Stephanie says loudly

Stephanie looks over at Logan, Jess and Robert and shoots daggers threw her eyes "You knew nothing huh"

"Boys your lucky its a good up to something, You will love too see your children born" Juliet says looking at Logan, jess and Robert

The 12 of them plus all the fellow LDB guests all celebrated the new year and leave the party around 12:30 heading back to the estate to relax and get some sleep before they had to get ready to go back to the states.

2 days pass January 2nd

Everyone spent their last bit of time relaxing and enjoying Australia before they had to get on their flight back to reality and work, They all tried to sleep on the plane and change back to their regular sleep schedules. They landed at 6:30am New York time.

"I think I understand why Finn was so used to sleeping during the day in college, he was on auzzie time" Rory says laughing

"Love, you know it" Finn says

"Hopefully the adjustment isn't to bad this time" April says

"I Sure hope we get lucky" Jess says

"We should be good if we slept on the plane" Logan says

"Mr. expert in world travel is hopefully right" Rory says

"We will find out tonight" Robert says

Everyone has their stuff loaded into their separate Town cars and heads home to spend the day unpacking and getting everything put away.

After Finn and Juliet get home and get everything sorted, they head to Melani's office to find out the results of the testing. Then made plans with her family for dinner to officially announce the engagement.

"Hello Melani" Finn and Juliet say in unison

"Hello Finn, Juliet" Melani says

"So what's the results" Juliet asks

"Finn has a high sperm count and Juliet your eggs are perfectly healthy, You could already be pregnant" Melani says

"My period isn't due for a few more days" Juliet says

"Alright, well if your period is more then a day late take a test at home" Melani says

"We will do" Juliet says

"Good luck making a baby, Remember enjoy the process don't stress if it doesn't happen right away" Melani says

When Jess and Rosemary make it home Rosemary runs and gets sick in the bathroom.

"Are you alright babe" Jess asks

"Uhh ya just feeling under the weather" Rosemary says

"Watch you brought home something from Australia" Jess says laughing not thinking its possible

Rosemary decides to take a test right then even if her period isn't due till tomorrow, She waits the 3 minutes and see's the results but decides to see her doctor to find out for sure before telling jess. She comes out of the bathroom.

"I think I will make an appointment with my Dr" Rosemary says

"Hopefully your ok" Jess says

"It could just be something I ate or my body reacting to being back home knowing we are going to get a million after the honeymoon questions from my family" Rosemary says

"I'm not looking forward to those either" Jess says

10 days pass January 12th

Stephanie and Colin head to Melani's office for their appointment for egg retrieval and sperm testing.

Rory, Logan, April and Robert all it in the waiting room at Dr. Stevens office and had the regular check up. Rory and Logan sat in the waiting room, Logan goes outside to take a call and Rory see's Rosemary check in for her appointment.

"Hey rosemary, How's everything" Rory asks

"Oh great, Just her to see my OBGYN" Rosemary says

"So you in for your first check up or confirmation" Rory asks

"Uhhh Ummm"

"Rosemary I wont tell anyone" Rory says

"I haven't told jess yet but confirmation possibly, I'm thinking if I am its a good birthday surprise" Rosemary says

"That would be one gift he would love" Rory says

"I hope so" Rosemary says

"I know so and his family would be ecstatic, His mom wants to be a grandmother so bad and doula wants a niece or nephew" Rory says

"Oh hey Rosemary what are you in for" Logan asks

"Just getting my lady bits checked for cancer" Rosemary says laughing

"Sounds like a fun event, no wonder jess isn't here" Logan says

Robert and April come out of the office and meet up with Rory and Logan.

"Oh hey Rosemary, Funny running into you here" April says

"Ya, I didn't expect to see you or Rory here either, but I guess we have the same Dr's office " Rosemary says

"Mrs. Mariano" The nurse calls

"OH I got to go, being called" Rosemary says

"See ya later" April says

Rory, Logan, April and Robert all head to lunch then the guys go back to work and the girls head to have a nap at Rory's house.

"Hello, Mrs. Mariano" Dr. Stevens says

"Hi Dr. Stevens" Rosemary says

"Congratulations on the wedding" Dr. Stevens says

"Thank you" Rosemary says

"I see your here to confirm pregnancy" Dr Stevens says

"Yes" Rosemary says

"Well you are indeed pregnant and by your LMP your 5 weeks about" Dr Stevens says

"Sounds about right" Rosemary says

"Your due date is September 12th, your appointment in 4 weeks will be your 10 week scan" Dr Stevens says

"Ok thank you" Rosemary says

4 days pass January 16th

"Good morning Wife" Jess says

"Good morning birthday boy" Rosemary says

"Do I get my birthday present now" Jess says

"Tonight at dinner" Rosemary says

"Then can I just have you for now" Jess says

"Yes" Rosemary says

Jess spent the first half of his day making love to his wife and familiarizing himself with every inch of her body with his hands and lips. The other half of the day he spent at Truncheon with rosemary doing display's and stocking books on shelf's until they had to head home to get ready for dinner.

Logan, Robert, Colin, and Finn all left work at 4 to go home and get ready to go out to Jess's birthday dinner and meet up at the restaurant at 5:30. Once everyone was seated and had ordered their drinks. It was time for Jess to open presents.

"Can I open yours first Rosemary" Jess asks

"Nope mines last" Rosemary says

"Fine, Bring on the presents" Jess says with a laugh

"Mate, Enjoy" Finn says handing him a box

"Thank you for the Scotch Finn" Jess said

"The best made" Finn says

Robert handed jess a small black box

"I love the Cuff links man, Thank you" Jess says

Colin hands Jess a card with a gift card for any 3 custom made suits "Youre a big business man your going to need them"

"Thank you, I was actually going to get a few made" Jess says

Logan and Rory hand Jess a small White box with a key in it

"What's the key for" Jess asks

"Your birthday and the $5 million is sales milestone" Logan says

"So I got a key" Jess asks

"No you got a Porsche cayenne" Rory says

"No thats too expensive" Jess says

"I picked it out with you in mind, Consider it a business bonus" Rory says

"Youre a big business guy now, You should act the part also" Colin says

"Ok Ok I accept" Jess says

"Now Hunny here's my present to you" Rosemary says handing Jess shoe box sized box

Jess opens it and looks at rosemary with a big smile

"Already.. When" Jess says

"Australia" Rosemary says

"What did she get you" Robert asks

"We are having a baby" Jess says happily

"How far along" Robert asks

" just under 6 weeks since we conceived" Rosemary says

"Mate, You conceived in Australia. You must have done her good when the rest of us where on the yacht" Finn says

"Ya I must have, We sure had a lot of fun trying" Jess said

"Congratulations" Everyone says in Unison

"This really is the new year for new beginnings" Rory says


	39. Chapter 39

2 weeks pass January 30th

Stephanie and Colin go to Melani's office to get their results.

"Afternoon Colin, Stephanie," Melani says

"Good Afternoon Melani, So what're the results," Colin says

"Good egg's, good sperm its a little low but nothing major," Melani says

"Have you gotten your period since the retrieval" Melani asks

"No, not yet," Steph says

"Would you like to test for pregnancy?" Melani asks

"Sure, it won't kill us," Steph says

Steph goes, and pee's in the cup, and then Melani tests the urine for pregnancy and waits

"So negative," Colin asks

"Seems you won't be needing any tips on getting pregnant as Colin seems to have done a good job," Melani says

"You mean. My boys did the job" Colin says

"Yes they sure did," Melani says

"I'm growing a human inside of me," Steph says

"Yes you are," Melani says

"This is amazing we are going to be parents," Colin says with a big smile

Colin and Stephanie leave Melani's office

"We cant tell anyone till we are further along," Steph says

"Ok sweetie," Colin says

4 days pass February 3rd

Today is Finn and Juliet's wedding. The hall is decorated so beautifully with Royal blue and white flowers everywhere. Juliet's wearing a white dress with a sweetheart neckline with royal blue at the top with royal blue high heels and white and blue rose bouquet with crystals in it. Finn is wearing a black tux with blue ties and vest and black suede shoes. Rory is wearing a one-shoulder below the knee length dress with white high heels encrusted with heels. April is wearing an above the knee dress with an empire waist and crystals along the bodice and white heels. Stephanie is wearing a blue spaghetti strapped above the knee dress with white heels. Rosemary is wearing a V-neck empire waist dress with silver high heels. Richie is in a little grey suit with a blue tie and vest. The flower girl is in a white dress with blue sash and headband. The cake was white with royal blue flowers on it, The bridesmaids all have blue and white rose bouquets.

The reception was, of course, a significant Society event that Juliet's mom refused to let any music or details slip past her. There was a band that played only songs selected and approved by Mrs. Du Pont, so it wasn't all that fun for all of the LDB members that wanted newer up to date music to dance too. There was a small gathering after the reception at a local dance club for everyone who wasn't into the stuffy high society reception. The next day Finn and Juliet are heading New Hampshire for 3 days and then move to LA for 8 days for their honeymoon, They come back on the 15th, and Colin goes back to work on the 19th.

6 days later February 9th

April, Robert, Logan, and Rory get to find out the sex of their baby's today, and Rosemary and Jess have their first ultrasound all at the same Dr's office, so they all take SUV. When they all get to the Dr's office, they all check-in. Rosemary is with Dr. Black and April and Rory with Dr. Stevens.

"Rosemary Mariano" The nurse for Dr. Black calls

"Coming," Rosemary says

The nurse leads Rosemary and jess to the exam room

"The Dr will be in to see you in a few minutes," The nurse says

Meanwhile, Rory has been called into her Drs exam room to find out Baby Huntzburgers gender.

Dr black knocks on the exam room door and enters

"Hello, I'm Dr. Black"

"Hi Dr. Black, I am Rosemary, and He is Jess"

"This is your first checkup I see," Dr black says

"Yes, it is," Rosemary says

"Let's check on this little one and hear his or her heartbeat are you ready," Dr black says

"Yes we are," Jess says

Dr black does all the measurements that are needed and presses a button when the room gets filled with the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

"That's amazing," Jess says

"WOW, that's our little love bug," Rosemary says

"Wipe off your belly and come see me in the office next door," Dr black says

Rosemary cleans up and pulls her pants back up, Her and jess head into the office next to the exam room

"Rosemary What was your LMP" Dr black asks

"December 6th," Rosemary says

"Baby measures right and that would make you 9 weeks 2 days and due September 12th" Dr black says

"Sounds about right, we where in Australia on our honeymoon," Rosemary says

"Honeymoon conceptions are always so romantic," Dr. Black says

"Yes, it was a romantic 2 weeks," Jess says

"I will see you in 4 weeks for your next appointment," Dr black says

"See you then," Rosemary says

Rosemary and Jess go and join Logan and Rory in the waiting room

"So what's the baby," Rosemary asks

"Human" Logan says

"Didn't the baby co-operate?" Jess asks

"Yes Nugget did," Rory says

"So your not telling," Rosemary asks

"Nope, not till everyone is together tonight," Logan says

Just then April and Robert come out into the waiting room

"So hotdog or Hamburger," Jess asks

"Secret" April says laughing

"What is nobody telling us what the sex of their baby's," Rosemary says

"Not till everyone's together," Robert says

"I swear the 4 of you got together and planned this" Jess says

"No, The boys don't want to share it until everyone is together, so it doesn't look like we are playing favorites," April says

The 6 of them get into the SUV and head back to Rory and Logans House to set everything up for the Valentines day party they are having, The plan is to announce to their friends and stars hollow the genders of the babies.

Lorelai was setting up a projection screen and webcam in Miss Patty's studio for the big reveal. Logan Jess and Robert set up the webcam and projection screen. Rory, April, and Rosemary help bring all the food that was ordered for the party into the kitchen before the rest of the guests get to the house. Around 6 pm Colin and Stephanie show up, Followed by honor, Josh, and their kids and then Mitchum and Emily (Shira was not invited) and a bunch more of the friends from Yale and work. At 8 pm they start to broadcast the gender reveal, Finn and Juliet join in on Facetime.

Logan and Rory stand on the right side with a box painted in pink and blue stripes, April and Robert stand on the left side with their box painted with pink and blue polka dots.

"I'm sure you are all tired of waiting to find out what the sex's of the babies are so here it goes," Emily says

Rory and Logan lift the lid to their box to have Pink balloons pop out

"IT'S A GIRL" Emily squeals

April and Robert lift the lid to their box, and Blue balloons pop out

"It's a boy," Stephanie says

"Girls we have shopping to do very soon," Lorelai says threw the webcam at Miss Patty's studio

"Yes Mom, Me, You, April and Grandma will go shopping soon," Rory says

"Good, Now Stars hollow will let you go, we got our news," Lorelai says

"Bye stars hollow, Mom, Dad" April, Robert, Logan, and Rory say in unison

"Finn, Juliet go get back to your honeymoon in the sun," Logan says

"Yes, mate we shall enjoy our hotel some more, Congrats," Finn says with a chuckle

After the gender reveals Emily headed to a DAR event that Shira was bound to be at and trying to get info on the Valentines party she wasn't invited too. The valentines party ended at 10 pm, but April, Robert, Colin, Stephanie, Jess, and Rosemary stayed behind for a movie and then went home after it was over.

At the DAR meeting

"Hello Emily"

"Hello Shira"

"How was the party," Shira asks

"It was great, Lot's of good things coming this year," Emily says

"Oh, like what," Shira asks

"I'm getting another great-grandchild, My daughter and her husband are getting 2 new grandchildren," Emily says

"What is the new great-grandchild going to be," Shira says

"Oh I can't seem to remember," Emily says with a smirk

"Oh, Was Mitchum having a good time," Shira asked

"You should ask him, but yes, it looked like he was pleased," Emily said with a smirk

Shira and Emily part their separate ways and talk to other people

"Shira darling where is Mitchum" Pamela asks

"He is at a prior engagement he couldn't get out of," Shira says

"Oh, well maybe we will see him next time," Pamela says

"He should be at the next event," Shira says

"Do you know what your new grandbaby is, I heard there was a gender reveal party tonight?" Pamela asks

"I'm not sure what the baby is, I wasn't able to make it to the party," Shira says

"Mitchum must be with one of his girlfriends at his son's party since Shira wasn't invited" Pamela whispers to a group of women

At the Huntzburger estate late that night

"Mitchum darling, there you are," Shira says

"Yes Shira I am here," Mitchum says

"Where have you been I expected the party to be over by 9," Shira says

"No the party didn't fully end till after 11," Mitchum says

"Oh well is the baby a girl or boy," Shira asks

"I'm not at liberty to say," Mitchum says

"Why will no one tell me what my grandchild is," Shira asks

"Because of the way you treat our only son's wife and mother of his children," Mitchum says

"I don't treat her poorly anymore," Shira says

"No, not to her face or in front of most people but to your so-called friends yes you do," Mitchum says

"Who told you that," Shira asks mad

"The ladies do talk to Emily and Francine, and they hear what you say," Mitchum says

"Those women just like to gossip. One dared to say you where with one of your girlfriends at logans party tonight" Shira says

"It shouldn't matter to you since you where with your little boy toy before the DAR event," Mitchum says

"It does matter to me if your out flaunting your affairs, It looks horrible on me in society," Shira says

"Good thing I don't have affairs like you. Everyone knows about yours not like you try to hide the pool boy coming over 3 times a week to clean a pool that is clean or the gardener twice a week that seems never to get all his work done. I will be sleeping in the other bedroom tonight seeing as you used my bed for your affair today" Mitchum says

7 days pass February 16th

Juliet and Colin are back from their honeymoon and are joining everyone else for a nice relaxing movie night, Lorelai and Luke have Richie for the weekend to give Rory and Logan a break. Casablanca, Breakfast at tiffanys and the godfather for the boys. Colin and Stephanie slept in a guest room. Finn and Juliet slept in the guest house since they are still currently looking for a place. Jess and Rosemary slept in the second room of the guest house. April and Robert slept in April's old room. The guys carried their girls to bed when godfathers ended and then had a few drinks in the living room and chatted about things that have been going on.

"Mate's, How was the party after we got off the phone," Finn asks

"Great, but we missed the Finn fun factor," Logan says

"It's great to be missed Mate," Finn says

"Everyone seems happy that the girls are having opposite sex babies," Robert says

"My mother is still hounding people to tell her the sex of the baby," Logan says

"She has to be mad," Colin says

"The night of the party my dad didn't get home till after midnight, and he had left shortly after 10:15. He told my mom he didn't leave the party till after 11 pm, and she flipped because he won't tell her the gender because he doesn't think she deserves to know the way she treats Rory behind her back" Logan says

"Good for your dad, Now if he would only get rid of her for good then everyone would be happy," Robert says

"Oh I think he's working on it, he's been chatting with his college girlfriend again lately," Logan says


	40. Chapter 40

2 weeks pass March 2nd

Juliet had been waking up feeling very tired and she's been feeling sick on and off.

"Darling, I think you should take a test or see a Dr, This doesnt seem to be just the flu," Finn says

"Alright I will take a test," Juliet says

"Do you need me to go to the drug store to get one" Finn asks

"Yes please get a few if you dont mind," Juliet says

While Finn ran to the drug store Juliet pee's in a sterile cup to use for the test, 15 minutes later Finn comes back with ten tests

"When I said a few I meant 3 or 4, not the whole store," Juliet says with a laugh

"I wanted to make sure," Finn said with a smirk

Juliet walks into the bathroom were the cup of her urine is and dunks a test and waits the required 3 minutes

"Darling Times up, do you want me to check," Finn asks

"Yes, I'm too scared," Juliet says

Finn walks into the bathroom and looks at the test then walks out of the bathroom

"No," Finn says sadly

"Oh, I thought I was," Juliet says with a sad tone

"It's a good thing you were sad not to be having a baby because its got two lines," Finn says

"I'm pregnant," Juliet says happily while smiling

"I'm going to be a daddy," Finn says smiling

"Your blue eye's my strawberry blonde hair," Juliet says smiling

"No matter what we will have gorgeous baby's, I can't wait to tell everyone," Finn says

"Tonight, We have a family dinner with everyone," Juliet says

That night at the restaurant

"Mate's I have some major news," Finn says

"Come out with it already," Logan says

"I'm being promoted from Husband to Father," Finn says

"Who did you knock up, Juliet must be mad" Stephanie jokes

"Juliet, she's having my baby," Finn says

"Well Colin, Stephanie it seems like youre the only ones left without a baby on the way," Logan says

"We aren't," Colin says

"What did you do, or should I say who," Robert asks

"I got my girlfriend pregnant," Colin says

"Colin you dirty bastard," Finn says

"Stephanie must be pissed off," Robert says

"I would hope she knows as she is the mother," Colin says

"Congrats guys I guess we are all prego together for a bit," Rory says

"Mate, why are we just hearing about this" Finn asks

"We decided to wait till she was further along," Colin says

"Well congrats to us all expecting kids at the same time," Logan says

"Now none of us women can drink until further notice," April says

"How far along are you Stephanie," Juliet asks

"Just about 9 weeks, what about you," Stephanie asks

"Guessing on how late my period was I guess about 5-6 weeks," Juliet says

"Within 4 months we are all having kids, this is going to be one baby crazy group," Rosemary says

"We can make our daddy and baby or mommy and baby class with just the 5 of us," Jess says laughing

"Oh god, Mom and Luke are going to have 3 babies to fawn over in the family," Rory says

"Let's not go and tell them yet. I haven't exactly told my mom" Jess says

"I think you should sooner than later, or she's going to freak," April says

"I'm worried about her freaking already, She wasnt exactly happy about the outcome last time," Jess says

"I'm sorry," Rory says

"I dont hold you at fault, it was an error it happens, I dont hold anything against you. If it wasnt for that, I wouldnt have met or got married to Rosemary or be having a baby" Jess says

"Thats a good way to look at it," April says

"As for my mom, her opinions mean nothing, So maybe I should tell her," Jess says

"I think we should all celebrate, Ladies get sparkling cider gents get Scotch," Finn says

4 weeks pass March 30th

Rosemary and Jess found out the sex of their baby today.

"How is it that we are due 2 days apart but I'm so much bigger then you Rory" April asks

"not all women have the same size baby bumps at each section of their pregnancy" Rory says

"I guess it helps you have a killer metabolism and have been working out also" April says

"Ya but my body also may carry differently then yours, not a big deal I wish I was bigger, not many people believe me when I say I'm 26 weeks, they think closer to 14 or 18 weeks" Rory says

"People think I'm closer to being due" April says

"Your smaller then my mom was with me at 26 weeks so your not that big" Rory says

"Thats true, it could also be your having a girl and I'm having a boy" April says

"Yes boys do tend to be bigger then girls" Rory says

"How's my girls doing" Logan asks wrapping his arms around Rory and placing his hands on her belly

"We are good, just hungry" Rory says

"How's the love of my life and our son doing" Robert asks while hugging April

"Good just feeling fat" April says

"Your not fat its all baby and your gorgeous" Robert says

"You have to say that your my husband" April says

"I say it because its true, not because I love you or I feel I have too as your husband" Robert says

"April, your gorgeous, if I wasnt married I would be hitting on you" Logan says

"Good to know" April says laughing

4 weeks pass April 27th

April and Rory are almost 31 weeks along, and ready too meet their little ones soon, Rosemary is almost 21 weeks along and loving being pregnant, Stephanie and Colin know what their baby is but are keeping it a secret for now she's almost 17 weeks along and Juliet is almost 14 weeks and finally telling more people they are expecting. This weekend all 5 couples are heading to Start hollow for the weekend to visit Lorelai, Luke, Doula, Emily and everyone else from stars hollow and Hartford they dont get to see often, Lorelai and Emily are also throwing a surprise double baby shower for April and Rory on the Saturday, Emily even insisted that April be treated as if she was Emily's granddaughter by her society friends, also as Luke was married to Lorelai. The Baby shower went well, April and Rory each got stroller's, baby clothing, mommy's day off spa packages, designer diaper bags, high chairs, toys, breastfeeding pillows, bottles, diapers baby wipes etc..

2 days pass April 29th

Logan and Robert make arrangements for the gifts to all be delivered to their homes during the week. Liz finally found out about her grandchild on the way.

"Mom I would like you to meet my wife rosemary" Jess says

"Nice to meet you liz" Rosemary says

"Nice to meet my daughter in-law finally. Umm Jess. Did you forget to tell me something" Liz says

"No, we didnt forget we just wanted to keep it a surprise" Jess says

"Did you marry her because she was pregnant" Liz says

"No mother we got married and then got pregnant" Jess says

"Is this one yours for sure" Liz says with a glare at Rory

"Yes mother and dont give Rory that look, you know damn well it's not her fault what happened, If you need someone to blame, blame me for it all" Jess says

"Oh so you did tell your wife about Rory" Liz says

"Yes mother, That was one thing I got out of the way early into the relationship and she has known Rory since college and Logan since they were young" Jess says

"In that case I want proof there no way its your baby, he had no problem knocking up your girlfriend before so why would it be different from your wife" Liz says

"Mother I will not let you treat my wife or my baby like this" Jess says

"I just dont want to get my hopes up just to have the baby not be my grandchild" Liz says

"Mom no matter what the baby would be your grandchild even if I wasnt the one who impregnated my wife, I will not have you insult my wife, Rory, Logan or the kids again" Jess yells

"Whatever, Doula lets go" Liz says in a huff

"Why mom, I want to visit with everyone, I've missed Richie" Doula says

"Stay away from him he's not your family" Liz says

"Well actually Liz. Rory is my Stepdaughter, and that is my grandson, making you his aunt and Doula, his cousin and if you dont like it how about you go home and I will bring doula there when she is ready" Luke says

Liz Rushes off in a huff back to her house with TJ and Doula stays and visits with her family and friends until they have to leave back to New Haven.

"I can see why you didnt want to tell your mom about Baby mariano" Colin says

"That was her being nice because family was around" Jess says

"Yikes I would hate to see her without family around" Stephanie says

"Good thing we dont have to see her often" Rosemary says

"Your telling me, I haven't wanted to see her often since I moved to stars hollow at 17" Jess says

"We should leave here around 5pm to get to New Haven" Logan says

"Can I take Richie for a walk please" Doula ask's

"Sure sweetie just bring him back if he cry's or gets fussy" Rory says

"I will" Doula says

An hour later Doula comes back with Richie

"He made a big stinky but hes clean now I just think hes getting hungry" Doula says

"Thank you, I didnt think you knew how to change diapers" Rory says

"I have been practicing since I found out about Rosemary being pregnant" Doula says

"How did you find out" Rory asks

"Jess told me, he also said not to tell mom" Doula says

"Smart man he is" Rory says

"We both knew she would overreact, the only reason she found out is because she came to see jess when she was told not to come, It was also hard keeping her from the baby shower she specifically wasnt invited to but Uncle Luke told her it was a private drama free event" Doula said

"Thats nice of Luke" Rory says

"She also had no clue that the baby shower was also for you since she didnt know you are expecting again" Doula says

"I'm surprised no one told her" Rory says

"When everyone said Luke and Lorelai were expecting grandkids she just assumed people were meaning a grandbaby or April was having twins" Doula says

"Wow, I would have thought she would have figured it out" Rory says

"Nope, So all 5 of you and your friends are pregnant" Doula asks

"Yes all due between July 2nd and October 31st" Rory says

"It must be something in the water, I want to visit new haven" Doula says

"If it is something in the water your staying away from new haven and boys" Jess says

"I want to go to Yale" Doula says

"That you can do when you graduate, but until then no boy's" Jess says

"I already have a boyfriend"

"Were, I need to meet him and make sure he is worthy of my baby sister and not going to be well like a 16 year old me" Jess says

"Hes not 16 he's 17" Doula says

"Even worse" Jess says

"Fine you can meet him but you better be nice" Doula says

"We will see" Jess says

Doula calls her boyfriend and gets him to meet her at the Inn.

"Is that himin his car" Jess asks

"Yes, Jess thats Mark" Doula says

"He drives a powder blue mustang" Jess says

"Hmmm that car looks familure" Rory says

The boy comes walking up to doula and gives her a kiss

"Jess this is my boyfriend Mark Forrester, Mark this is my big brother Jess" Doula says

"Forrester. As in related to dean Forrester" Jess says

"Yes he's my uncle, Do you know him" Mark says

"Oh boy do I ever know him RORYYYYYY COME HERE NOW" Jess says

"What jess OMG" Rory says

"This is mark Forrester, Deans Nephew" Jess says

"Hi nice to meet you, you may want be extra careful with doula because well, Jess and Dean dont have a good history" Rory says

"Oh you must be the Rory that broke Dean's heart multiple times" Mark says

"He broke mine just as often if not more" Rory says

"I didnt realize you were related to that jess who stole my uncles high school girlfriend" Mark says

"Is that a problem" Doula says

"No, just dont let my mom know she will go apeshit," Mark says

"It happened before we were even born it shouldnt affect us," Doula says


	41. Chapter 41

"Now that Jess has met the boyfriend of his little sister I think we should all head home" Rory says

"Yes, we dont need anymore drama to this weekend" Rosemary says

"Bye baby sister, Remember he gives you any trouble or try's to push you into anything or touches you under clothing you let me know" Jess says

"I will dont worry" Doula says rolling her eyes

The 10 of them pile into the limo and head back to New Haven to have dinner and drinks before they all head home and get ready for the work week.

In the Limo on the way to New Haven

"I don't like him near my sister," Jess says

"I don't like him either, and he seems a little more experienced then even you were at 17," Rory says

"That's what worry's me, I don't need her making a mistake and ended up with a disease or baby," Jess says

"I'm sure with my mom around she should know to be careful but if you want I can get my mom to have the Trojan talk she had with me," Rory says

"Yes please she will listen to your mom," Jess says

"Your mom had that talk with you, when," Logan asks

"starting young, that's, why I didn't end up with a surprise pregnancy until well Richie," Rory says

"We didn't use them every time. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner" Logan says

"I was also on birth control, and the only reason's I got pregnant was because of no condom, and my metabolism went through the shot faster than average," Rory says

"I always wondered, I honestly thought I wasn't able to have kids at least until Ritchie happened," Logan says

"I'm surprised you don't have 10 or more kids the way you used to go at it with girls," Colin says

"Rory is the one, and only I didn't use condoms with all the time," Logan says

"Really," Rory says

"Yup, you're the only girl I ever trusted with the chance of a possible pregnancy," Logan says

"Mate, the truth comes out, you wanted her to have your little Huntzburger baby's in college," Finn says

"I knew one day I wanted to have kids with her yes" Logan says

"Aweee, you knew all the way back then I was your one true love," Rory says

"Colin, Finn, Robert, Jess you cant tell me you didn't always wrap it before you tapped it," Logan asks

"Only 3 girls I use protection with, I married one, Thought I got the 3rd pregnant and the first was when I was 15 and had a pregnancy scare," Jess says

"Oh god enough to scare any teenage guy into a condom," Robert says

"Only 6 times before college, senior year of high school a girl gave me the clap, I took my pills did my time and wrapped it up until Stephanie, and I got serious" Colin says

"Always mate, But once one broke and the girl got pregnant apparently but could never prove it and claimed she miscarried," Finn says

"Dirty boy's, Only two people I didn't use condoms with every time and they are both in this car," Rory says laughing

"Love, you're a good girl turned bad by us, the bad influence 4 now 5," Finn says

"Then what am I," April asks

"A good girl being corrupted from the inside" Logan says with a laugh

"I love my good girl. She's a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets" Robert says laughing

"Oh god dude that's my cousin your talking about," Jess says

"Hey I think all of us have Ladies in the street but freaks in the sheets," Logan says

"Hey that's my step sister your talking about," Rory says laughing mocking Jess

"Let's change the subject to oh I don't know, the last of our weddings," Rory says looking at Colin and Stephanie

"What," Stephanie says

"So when is this wedding of your planned for," Rory asks

"We haven't set a date," Colin says

"Are you thinking before the baby is born or after?" April asks

"Before," Stephanie says

"Well you better pick a date, you don't have a ton of time before the baby comes," Juliet says

"6 months is more than enough time," Colin says

"2 society families planning a wedding. 6 months may not be enough time mostly since we don't know what one of Colin's 12 moms will be helping the planning" Logan says

"None, Stephanie's mom and grandmother," Colin says

"Awe no step mommy dearest," Robert says

"No the gold diggers would expect to be paid," Colin says

"True," Logan says

"I guess sometime in the next 4 months, and I was to be extra pregnant just to piss my grandmother off," Stephanie says

"She not impressed about the pregnancy" Rory ask

"Not at all, she said I'm stupid for allowing him to impregnate me before I got the bling," Stephanie says

"Glama, as she likes being called, is the original gold digger," Colin says

"I can tell," Rory says

"She had the nerve to tell Colin that 2crt diamond wasn't big enough," Stephanie says

"Your letting her help plan your wedding," April asks

"Oh god no my dad's mom is helping plan it, she hasn't been too active in my life as my dad never told her about me, She found out about me when she was asked how she felt about her only son's oldest daughter having a baby unwed," Stephanie says

"Why didn't your dad tell her about you," Rory says

"My mom was a scandal child. she didn't like it, my dad refused to do what she wanted, so they stopped talking. the next time my gran saw my mom, my dad had already gone, and she was married to my stepdad, so my gran assumed I was his child," Stephanie says

"Crazy, My dads parent's knew I was alive but my grandfather didn't accept his wife and me just went along with it until he died and then she started to warm up to me, she's been accepting of me since I was 21 but not many people know I'm her granddaughter biologically they just think it was because my mom married her son for a brief time" Rory says

"You mean you Strobe and Francine Hayden's biological daughter" Juliet asks

"Yup, I'm the scandal baby not many people knew who my dad was just that my mom had me at 16" Rory says

"I heard rumors he had a child when he was young but to find out I know his daughter is freaky" Rosemary says

"You realize me and the boys have known since before her first LDB event" Logan says

"That's how you got into the event so easily, it's a birthright," Stephanie says

"No, my grandfather went to Princeton" Rory says

"Yes but your great-grandfather Hayden went to Yale," Stephanie says

"What. I was told my dad would have been the 5th generation of Hayden males to go to Princeton" Rory says

"Joseph Hayden was in Princeton for his first year but he was expelled and went to Yale his last 3 years were at Yale and his mothers side of the family was a founding family of the LDB"

"I honestly didn't know much about my family and my dad doesn't know much either, and of course I don't want to ask Francine and push any boundaries," Rory says

Dinner in New Haven

"We should really get together and go out to dinner more often" Logan says

"I second that" Robert says

"How about once a week" Rory says

"Agreed" they all say in unison

"What night shall we have our little family dinner's" Robert asks

"Friday night dinner" Rory says

"Your just saying that to get out of dinners with Emily"

"No, I just like the idea of Friday night family dinners, end of a work week we all need to sit back and relax" Rory says

"Love, Fridays it is" Finn says

"I'm up for anything as long as it keeps me away from my wack of a mother" Jess says

"So how about we all get floating homes in the Caribbean and work from them" Finn says laughing

"I cant, I only know how to surf subways sorry Finn" Jess says snickering

26 days pass May 25th

"Logan, I think I'm ready for this baby to be evicted, I can't sleep, I'm constantly peeing, my whole body aches, I have mega hot flashes, and I don't think I can wait another 5 weeks," Rory says

"Ace, this baby will come in due time, I'm sorry your having such a rough time right now but just remember it will all be worth it when the baby comes," Logan says

"I know, I guess. Maybe it would be easier having her born and I would be able to do more with Richie" Rory says

"I know, but think you can enjoy Richie as the only child for a very short time now," Logan says

"How is it you always know what to say to help" Rory asks

"You love me and know I'm right, and I can calm you down," Logan says laughing

"Ya you are the more reasonable one right now" Rory says

"How about tomorrow I let you sleep in, and I take Richie out for a father-son day," Logan says

"See you really do know what to say and do to get me to feel; better" Rory says with a snicker

"Its called love, you know I would do anything for you and the kids and I love spending time with my little guy and you need the rest before baby girl is born" Logan says

"I love you too" Rory says

"Are you and the girls going to be getting together today while the guys and I are at work" Logan asks

"Ya probably why" Rory says

"Well maybe we can all discuss the guys having a guys day out, and you girls all get to stay at home and rest tomorrow, maybe even send you 5 to the spa after you have rested up," Logan says

"You know that would be amazing if the guys and girls agreed" Rory says

"Don't say anything to the girls and I will talk to the guys, and we will surprise the girls ok?" Logan says

"Great" Rory says

"I'm going to head to work I will talk to the guys sometime today and see what plan we can come up with," Logan says

"Great I will call the girls and see if they want to hang out before dinner today so we can all just meet up and the restaurant after you are all off work," Rory says

Rory conference calls the girls

"Ladies I'm sure your wondering why the conference call today," Rory says

"Yes, I'm sure its something good," Juliet says

"Of course it, How would you all like to meet up and do something before dinner and then just meet the guys at the restaurant," Rory asks

"That sounds great, how does shopping sound," Asks Stephanie

"Oh Stephanie you and your shopping habit," Rosemary says

"What I have lot of things to buy for the baby still" Stephanie says

"You still have just under half your pregnancy" April says

"Ya but I need clothing for myself, I'm feeling fat now, I cant do the hair tie with the jeans trick anymore," Stephanie says

"My belly is up higher so I can still do it with my low rise jeans at least for now, but I could use maternity clothing too," Rosemary says

"I could also use some new nursing bras and shirts" Rory says

"I guess I will need nursing wear also, I never thought about it till now" April says

"So are we all agreed on shopping" Rory asks

"Yes" Stephanie says

"Yes" April says

"Yes" Rosemary says

"Yeahhhhh" Juliet says coyly

"Ok great, what time and where"

"I will have a limo pick us all up between 2:30 and 2:45, that way when we all head home we only have to go with our boys," Juliet says

"Great idea, see you all in the limo," Rory says before she hangs up


	42. Chapter 42

Logan confrence calls the boys

"Hey boy's, I got something up my sleve, I think we should give the girls a day of rest and relaxation and do a guys day out tomarrow" Logan says

"What about richie" Colin asks

"I will have him for the day, we can spend the day with the little man and let the girls sleep in and maybe do a spa day, what do you all think" Logan says

"I think they deserve to sleep in also" Robert says

"Mate, I think we should let them have more then a day I think maybe Richie stay home tomnight, we take the girls out on a great evening get them a hotel suite for the night, room service, sleeping in and a day at the spa" Finn says

"A day of complete pampering" Colin says

"I think thats a great idea" Jess says

"Rory already knows I was planning on taking richie tomarrow to let her sleep in and that I was going to talk to the 4 of you about making it an all guys day and the girls could relax but I think we should surprise them with the rest" Logan says

"I say we surprise them with a new outfit for tonight, maybe do a club and dancing" Robert says

"I think that may be a good thing as long as the girls are still able to dance" Jess says

"Oh I know rory can still dance and walk around in her heels she will be fine" Logan says

"Aprils also doing great" Robert says

"Well Mates, I guess the baby bump brigade is going to a club tonight" Finn says

"Oh Finn you amuse me with all the group nicknames," Robert says

"Its not like we can say life and death baby brigade when we are in new haven" Colin says

"Thats True" Logan says

"I think we should get an assistant to grab the girls clothing shoes and jewelry" Colin says

"My assistant can do the dresses as she knws what kind of dresses to get for pregnant women along with the sizes of the girls" Logan says

"I will have my assistant get ahold of yours to co-odinate with the shoes" Robert says

"Mates, I will deal with the jewelry. We will have it all delivered to the hotel resturant and the girls can change after dinner" Finn says

"Great, see you all tonight" Logan says before he hangs up

The limo picks each girl up one by one from their houses and drove them to go shopping

The girls hit all the stores that have any maternity or baby clothing and bought what they needed for now and a few things that they didnt need and loaded it all in the limo.

"I'm so ready for the baby to get off my bladder," April says

"I'm ready for the eviction date to come in 5 weeks," Rory says

"I can wait a bit longer. I'm at least not huge yet, I'm finally getting a cuter big bump" Rosemary says

"I only have a tiny baby bump, and the baby is doing an Irish jig on my bladder more at night then during the day, I can't wait for that to end," Juliet says

"I can't wait for the constantly being tired to end," Stephanie says

"Good luck with that, it won't happen until your baby sleeps through the night unless you have a night nurse," Rory says

"I will just be happy to get through an hour without having to pee, 15 weeks to go!" Rosemary says

"I'm going to be going back to work when the baby is 4 weeks old with a full-time nanny," Juliet says

"Logan insists our nanny be full time once he's back to work to help me with both the kids," Rory says

"Are you all getting nannies?" April asks

"No, I'm not my sister is going to be staying with us and helping out," Rosemary says

"Colin insists we have someone help around the house so we will have a night nanny and a full-time maid," Stephanie says

"April I have a feeling Robert will insist he hire someone to help at least for the first bit," Rory says

"We haven't really talked about it," April says

"You might want too, I can also see your mom trying to get in to help also and if you don't want that you have to tell her," Rory says

"How do you know" April asks

"Your mom may have said something to my mom and Luke. She said she was going to be moving in to help you with the baby" Rory says

"Oh hell no, she will just try to split us up," April says

"Exactly, I wouldn't trust your mom wither from what Liz has told me about her," Rosemary says

"Ya my mom is quite the crazy one since I found my dad, shes bitter that he didn't try to be with her when he found out about me," April says

"Ya she never has liked my mom," Rory says

"We should head to the restaurant, or we are going to be late," Juliet says

"Good idea, I will have Logan meet us so we can put all our bags in the SUV before we go in," Rory says

Meeting with Logan outside the restaurant

"Hey babe, thanks for meeting us here early we didn't want to bring our shopping into dinner," Rory says

"No problem ace you know I look for any reason to get to you sooner," Logan says

"Awe," The girls say

"Your such a softie," Stephanie says

"Shhh, Don't tell anyone I have a rep to maintain that I'm a playboy," Logan says laughing

"You mean former playboy," Rosemary says

"Well we all know that, but many others seem to think it's not true because Logan Huntzburger is not capable of being faithful to one woman," Logan says chuckling

"Oh yes society life is just oh so horrible, no man marries for love just money," Stephanie says sarcastically

"Well you know how society is, the man cheats, and the wife pretends to know nothing apparently," Rory says

"Well for most society couples, yes but thankfully not us," Logan says

"Now ladies that all your things are in the SUV we should get to our table," Logan says

"Yes darling we should," Juliet says

The 6 of them walk into the restaurant up to the host

"Hello sir and Madame's," the host says

"Reservation under Huntzburger," Logan says

"You're a lucky man to be dining with 5 fine lady's in a private room," The host says

"Oh yes just want to show off all my girls and our babies," Logan says snickering

"Logan" Rory whispers elbowing him in the side

"You wish Logan Our husbands wouldn't like hearing that," Juliet says

"Oh girls relax I'm just bugging the boy," Logan says

"Oh yes all you need is someone overhearing you joke and telling the press that Logan Huntzburger is a married playboy and was with 5 pregnant women in a private room," Stephanie says

"It just screams married playboy making babies everywhere," Juliet says

"Oh I am the media I can stop it," Logan says

"not the nasty tabloids," April says

"The husbands of the four lovely ladies should be joining us soon," Logan tells the Host

"Yes sir I will direct them back here," The host says as he walks away

"Ladies, what did you buy today and how sad are the credit cards," Logan asks laughing

"April and I just got nursing wear, and PJ's so we are ready, so our credit cards are happy to still," Rory says

"I got some maternity clothing, not too much, but my credit card is crying, but don't tell Jess I don't want him to worry, " Rosemary says

"You know me I only got what I needed, My credit card is less depressed because I used it again," Juliet says

"Oh yes I'm sure," Logan says sarcastically

"I bought. Well anything I wanted or needed and my credit card is very, very happy it was used so much today" Stephanie says laughing

"Oh that I believe, your credit card normally is used hourly" Logan says

"Yes it is for something or another, but I don't have a shopping problem," Stephanie says

Colin, Robert, Jess, and Finn all walk into the private dining room and greet Logan and the girls

"Hello darling's, Love" Finn says before kissing Juliet hello

"Hello, Logan what are you doing here so early" Colin asks

"Rory asked me to come early to store some shopping" Logan says

"Girls what did you buy today" Robert asks

"Just maternity stuff we needed" April says

"So that means, You, Rory and Rosemary only got what you needed but Steph and Juliet took their cards for a marathon" Colin says laughing

"Ya basically" Stephanie says

"Evening ladies and Logan" Jess says

"Amazing how well we know our wives" Robert says laughing

Once dinner was at the table the guys told the girls they had to change before they left the restaurant

"Ladies before we leave here we all have to change we are going out tonight" Robert says

"Where" April asks

"Ask no questions we tell no lies" Finn says

"Oh one of those kinds of nights I see" Juliet says

"This should be a fun night" Stephanie says

"It's one of the last times Rory and April may be able to go out childless soon" Colin says

"That's true, so I guess this will be a fun night," Rosemary says

"Yes Darling's, Tonight shall be a fun time" Finn says

The guys grab the garment bags put away for themselves and their ladies and head to the places they will be changing

"Logan what is all planned for tonight anyways" Rory asks

"All you need to know is what we discussed this morning I don't know much else, the guys planned it mainly," Logan says

"Ya Ok. I know you have some more knowledge then your letting on" Rory says

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You don't need to worry everything is great" Logan says

"I don't worry. I know the 5 of you wouldn't do anything stupid knowing your all expecting children within the next 5 months" Rory says

"Good" Logan says

Once everyone was dressed they met back in the private dining area they ate in

"Girls you look amazing" Logan says

"Your all not looking to bad yourselves" Stephanie says

"So what's the plan now" Rory asks

"Now we get in a car and head to our destination" Colin says

"No clues" Stephanie says

"Ya its not home" Robert says laughing

"No fair a real clue would be nice" Rosemary says

"No clues is even better" Jess says

"Stubborn men" April says

"Yes darling we are very stubborn" Finn says

"In Omnia Paratus Girls" Rory says

"In Omnia Paratus" The girls say together

The limo SUV pulls up to the outside of a popular nightclub near Yale.

"Its been a long time since we have all been here" Rory says

"I haven't ever been here" April says

"Me either" Jess says

"Your going to love it" Colin says

"Finn my man your back, Logan time no see" the doorman says

"I have been a bit busy" Finn says rubbing Juliet's small baby belly

"I see" The doorman says as he undoes the velvet rope to let them in before the people that are lined up

"Wow start treatment" Jess says

"Finn is famous here" Robert says

"What did he do" April asks

"He drank the most amount of shots in a row while drunk against a guy twice his size who was sober" Logan says

"Wow, Finn is about 90% alcohol I guess" Jess says

"Less now maybe 60%, The pregnancy has got me to cut down" Finn says laughing

"By choice that is" Juliet says

"Boys I guess get a table, order us girls some Mocktail's and meet us girls on the dance floor" Rory says

"You got it, babe," Logan says


	43. Chapter 43

The guys found a booth big enough for all 10 of them and waited for the waitress to take their orders and waited for them. Before the guys knew it a group of girls came and started hitting on them not knowing they had the girls with them.

"Hi boys want come company" girl 1 says

"No thank you we are just waiting for our drinks then we are going to go dance," Logan says

"Can we wait with you and dance with you then?" girl 2 says

"No, we already know who we plan to dance with," Colin says

"Dance with us first then dance with the others later," girl 3 says

"Might not be a good plan, our dance cards are all full" Robert says

"your all sitting here alone not dancing how can your dance cards be full," Girl 4 asks

"We have girls to dance with somewhere around here," Jess says

"I still think you should dance with us, I'm sure we are better then them anyways, and I'm sure you will get more from us if you know what I mean," Girl 5 says

"Oh Girls I'm sure that's not true," Finn says

Rory, April, Rosemary, Juliet, and Stephanie walk up to the table behind the 5 girls hitting on the guys

"Hi boy's" Stephanie says

"Get in line, we asked them first," Girl 1 says

"We don't stand in line for anyone," Juliet says

"Oh wow pregnant girls at a nightclub hitting on hot guys, how classy" Girl 2 says snottily

"More classy then underdressed girls hitting on men who aren't interested," April says

"Oh they are just playing hard to get" Girl 3 says

"I'm sure it's not them playing they are hard to get," Rory says

"Just leave your pathetic and pregnant," Girl 4 says

"We are pregnant yes but pathetic no, we aren't the ones being turned down by 5 rich hot men," Rosemary says

"Only because they are going to dance with us" Girl 5 says

All 5 guys stand up, put their hands out, and the underdressed girls smile until they see the guys hands go past them to grab the hands of the 5 women behind them

"Like we said our dance cards are full," Logan says as all 5 guys kiss their girls

"Wow choosing pathetic pregnant slut's over hot girls that's sad," Girl 3 says

"Yes choosing beautiful pregnant women over gold digging sluts. Maybe next time don't insist on dancing with married men, and you may not get shot down so hard" Robert says

"Oh buy its ok for married men to kiss pregnant women," girl 5 says

"It's fine when they are the fathers of the kids," April says

"So your having children with married men, even classier" girl 1 says

"Yes we have children with our husbands, and we can still have fun while pregnant" Rory says

"You married trashy women clearly as they look like they are wearing knock off everything" Girl 2 says

"Well if they are trashy at least its classy trashy not garbage trashy like you, And I can tell you nothing about them is fake all 100% real, more then I can say about you," Robert says

"Rude" Girl 4 says

"Finn, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzburger are these girls bothering you," a bouncer asks

"Yes, they are very much."

"Hold on your Logan Huntzburger, I have been trying to get a job at one of your papers," Girl one says

"Oh what is your name," Logan asks

"Miranda Barkley" girl one says

"I will remember to flag your name," Logan says

"Oh thank you," Girl number 1 says

"Don't thank me. you won't be hired at any of my papers" Logan says

"Girls, please leave the establishment's celebrity drinker Finn and his party alone, or you will be removed."

"Thank you, Reggie, they are awful girls," Finn says

"I can't believe that girl thought you would give her a job after all that," Jess says

"It's not the first time someone has assumed I would give them a job after they did or said something to or about a friend or family member," Logan says

"Logan has blackballed a few women for saying nasty things about me," Rory says

"You realize chasing off hoochie is never going to get old right," April says

"Oh we know, its even funnier when the guys act like they are married to each other or are gay in general" Stephanie says

"Dare I ask," April says

"Logan and Finn have kissed, Finn and Colin have kissed, Robert and Finn have kissed, Logan and Colin have kissed, and Robert and Colin have kissed," Rory says

"Any of you kiss jess yet," April asks laughing

"No," Jess says quickly

"We hadn't felt that close to him or been that drunk near him when he needed help," Colin says

"Robert just please don't ever kiss Jess, that just brings a new meaning to kissing cousins. Its just as bad as Rory and him" April says

"Ya I suppose there is already a set of cousins who have kissed in your family," Robert says laughing

"Shut up he's my cousin by marriage and its been a long time," Rory says

"The three of you have one funny family tree, Rory is Aprils step sister but also Jess's cousin by marriage and April is Jess's cousin by blood," Colin says

"Ya its going to be fun to explain to the kids" Rory says

After all their drinks came they drank them quickly

"Ladies since we are all done our drinks I think we should dance" Robert says

"YAY more dancing" Rory says

On the dance floor Finn see's the DJ motion something to him during a song, and he nods yes at the end of the song the DJ plays The baby momma song.

"Oh you all have to dance to this" Robert says

All 5 girls do the baby momma dance and they actually dance better then the non pregnant people dancing and they did it sexy. After that song they all needed a drink

"Lets go sit and get a drink that was a nice little work out" Rory says

"Good thing we are all fit people" Logan says

"How is it that 5 pregnant women out danced a club of girls who aren't pregnant" Jess says laughing

"Mate, Clearly because they have better stamina from being with us" Finn says with a big smile

"I think its that and the fact we have had to keep up to you for all this time" Stephanie says

"3 of you have had more practice then me and Rory" April says

"Ah but dear, you are also still young and have that on your side" Juliet says

"I have 11 years of working out behind my belt after 3 years of keeping up to Logan" Rory says

"There you go we all have amazing stamina and can outlast any of these little ones on the dance floor, after we get a drink we should prove it" Robert says

"Oh hell yes" Rory says

"We must also do a husband swap threw the dances" Stephanie says

"we can do that I'm sure" April says

"Lets dance!" Finn exclaims

The girls danced with their guys to, David Guetta – Without You and Icona pop - I love it, Waltzed to Zedd – Clarity, Wiz Khalifa - See you again ft. Charlie Puth and Fifth Harmony - Work from Home ft. Ty Dolla $ign swapping out guys and the last song they danced to was Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink with their guys.

Once they had danced to their 6 songs they where tired and decided to sit down for a drink.

"Wow, you guys are amazing, I can't believe you girls are still able to dance like that when pregnant" A girl walks up to them and says

"Thank you, we dance and work out often, and we also have to keep up the boys stamina," Rory says

"Lucky girls if your men have that good of stamina," The girl says

"Oh we are fortunate women," April says with a smile

"How far along are you all," the girl asks

"Well me and April here are both about 35 weeks pregnant, Rosemary is almost 25 weeks, Stephanie down there are about 21 weeks, and Juliet way down there is 18 weeks," Rory says

"Oh wow your all having kids so close," The girl says

"Ya it wasnt planned like that, but we are all fairly close. I, Rory and Jess are all related, Logan, Colin, Robert, Finn, Stephanie, Juliet, and Rosemary grew up together, and all of us but Jess and me went to Yale at the same time." April says

"Holy crap, so 8 of you are Yale alumni," the girl asks

"Yes, and April may be starting at Yale soon enough maybe even jess," Robert says

"Oh wow sounds like your in the right club, most of the people here are Yale students, alum or guys trying to get with Yale students," the girl says

"Ya its been like that since I was a sophomore in Yale," Logan says

"Oh wow," The girl says

"A good 14 years ago," Colin says

"Oh god I feel old," Robert says

"Your only as old as you feel and I have a feeling by the way you all dance you feel about 19," The girl says

"Well all of us but April are in our 30's, April is still in her early 20's," Juliet says

"Oh wow married and pregnant in your early 20's, thats amazing," The girls say's

"Even more amazing is me and Robert have been together less than a year," April says

"Oh wow and your already married, did you get pregnant fairly soon after getting together," the girl asks

"We dated a month and a few days got engaged and married the same night then went to Australia 2 months later on our honeymoon, and I got pregnant," April says

"Wow, kind of romantic"

"Our whole relationship has been romantic, we met at the Huntzburger wedding," Robert says

"Oh you know the huntzburger's," the girl says in shock

"I would hope so, Rory is my step-sister, and Logan grew up with most of our group," Robert says

"Wait for Logan and Rory Huntzburger. Meaning you're Yale's legendary fab 4 and Rory is the girl to tame the legendary playboy" the girl says

"Yes thats us," Colin says

"Omg you 4 guys are gods here, you were the ones who consumed the most alcohol in one night. I can't believe Logan and Rory are still together after 14 years" The girl says

"Yes, on and off over the years but we always find our way back to each other, and now we are together for life," Logan says looking into Rory's eyes with a loving smile

"How romantic, Your like the real fairy tale," the girl says

"We are as close to a fairy tale as humanly possible. It doesn't mean we didn't have many bumps and problems over the years" Logan says

"We have all had world wind romances in the group," Juliet says

"We should all get headed to our next location it's getting late, and these girls need to rest," Robert says

After they all leave the club, they get into the limo and head to the next location

"You going to tell us were we are heading now or just let us guess," April asks

"You will see gosh girls trust us and relax," Colin says

"Easy for you to say your not pregnant and you know where we are going," Stephanie says

"I guess thats helps yes," Colin says laughing

The limo pulls up in front of the Hotel

"What are we going home now," Juliet asks

"No checking in," Robert says

"why do we need to stay in a hotel in new haven we are close to home," Rosemary says

"Girls stop asking questions," Logan says

"Logan we cant stay here overnight what about Richie," Logan says

"Oh did I forget to tell you he's spending the night with grandpa till I pick him up tomorrow."

The check into the hotel and head up to their suite's

"Girls we have 2 sleeping option's, Us guys can stay the night, or you can choose to send us home, so you get to sleep in a bed by yourselves," Logan says

"Logan I want you to stay," Rory says

"Robert your staying with me I cant stay a night without you," April says

"Jess you know I can't sleep without you," Rosemary says

"Don't think you're getting the bed to yourself that easy boy" Juliet says to Finn

"Your in my bed big boy," Stephanie says

"Ok now who wants what suite, we have this 3 bedroom and the one across the hall that's a 2 bedroom," Colin says

"I'm staying here" Rory says

"I'm staying with Rory" April says

"me and jess will go across the hall" Rosemary says

"I'm staying here" Juliet says

"Well I guess we are across the hall hun," Stephanie says


	44. Chapter 44

"Oh and Loves your all spending tomorrow sleeping in and then having a spa day" Finn says

"What Really" Stephanie says shocked

"Yes, we think you girls deserve a day to be pampered, get some more sleep and relax, Your doing an amazing thing growing human's inside yourselves for us to become father's and you deserve it for sacrificing your bodies for that task" Colin says

"You 5 really are the best men ever" April says

"We are glad you appreciate us also" Logan says

"Let all get to bed now" Rory says

The next morning may 26th

The guys all wake up at their normal time and drive to their house's to shower and change then they all meet up at Finn's for the 6 of them to carpool and have a guys day, They let the girls sleep in. The girls all slowly wake up and all meet in the biggest of the suites to discuss their day of pampering and what they are going to do, they call the spa and go to book things to find out they are all pre booked for everything they can do for a pregnant woman, Prenatal massage, Mani Pedi's, head massage, prenatal face mask's, ect.

The next day May 27th

Today is Richie's 1st birthday party. It's being thrown at the Huntzburger estate in Hartford by Emily, Honor, and Mitchum a high-class backyard BBQ/ Carnival. Honor and Emily got many compliments on how fun the party was from all the society people that came to the party and apparently it turned out to be the party to be at for the month.

29 days pass June 25th

Rory and Logan go to bed like it's any other night around 10pm knowing that Logan has to be up early in the morning to go to work, Around 1:30am Rory wakes Logan telling Logan she thinks it's time for baby girl Huntzburger to make her appearance. Logan text's the guys and his dad to let them know they are headed into the hospital and calls Honor to ask her to grab Richie for the rest of the night.

Once Rory and Logan get to the hospital they check in and get into the hospital room and Rory gets examined

"Well Rory, your only about 2cm dilated and your water hasn't broke, you have a few option's you can go home and relax, we can break your water and it will help progress you or you can stay here and wait" The nurse says

"I'm staying here and I would love an epidural now please, I'm not dealing with this pain any longer then I need too" Rory says

"I will call the anistasiolagist right away and get that set up for you" The nurse says

Within 10 minutes they had someone giving Rory her epidural so she would feel better.

Logan and Rory got some more sleep, thankfully Logan and pre arranged and paid to have a special hospital bed brought into the hospital, it was a wider hospital bed so both Logan and Rory could lay in it comfortably and sleep while she was in labor and after the baby was born.

Rory was woken up around 4am and checked to see how far along she was

"Rory your at 6cm now, your water still hasn't broken, try to go back to sleep and I will be back to check on you in a few hours, press the call button if you feel like you need to have a BM" The nurse says

"I will, thank you" Rory says

Logan puts his arms back over Rory and rubs his thumb along her check till she falls back into a deep sleep and then falls asleep quickly himself.

Around 7am Rory and Logan woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so she paged the nurse to find out how far along she was.

"Well Mrs. Huntzburger your between 8 and 9cm right now so hopefully baby will be ready soon," The nurse says

Logan text's everyone and gives them the update, and within 30 minute's Honor, Mitchum, Emily, and everyone else was at the hospital waiting to meet Baby Huntzburger. Rory asked to have everyone to come into her room to visit, As soon as April got in the room she hugged Rory

April lets out a screech of pain

"Hunny what's wrong," Robert asks

"I think I'm in labor," April says

"What makes you think that," Robert asks

"Well I think it was a contraction and I either just peed myself, or my water broke," April says

"Oh god, I will get the nurse," Colin says

The nurse comes in with a wheelchair to take April to get checked out privately

"April if you can before either baby is born to try to come back," Rory says

"For sure sis," April says

April gets checked out by the nurse

"Well Mrs. Brown your 6cm and your water has broken," the nurse says

"I want whatever Rory has, I want to feel as little as possible, and then I want to get back to my sister," April says

"Yes Mrs. Brown I will just have to check with the Huntzburger if it is ok," The nurse says

The anistasiolagist comes and gives April her epidural and then the nurse wheels her into Rory's room

"Well, what's the prognosis," Rory asks

"6cm and epidural is done," April says

"Lucky girl my water hasn't even broken yet," Rory says laughing

"Rory I think your water finally broke," Logan says

"I didn't feel anything," Rory says

"Well it either broke or your catheter is leaking because your blanket is very wet, I will go get the nurse," Stephanie says

The nurse comes in and kicks everyone out but Logan

"Please can April and Robert stay I don't want them to be far from me," Rory says

"Sure," The nurse says

"Robert look away," Logan says

"Rory your water broke for sure, and your ready to start pushing," The nurse says

"What, What about April," Rory says

The nurse changes her gloves and checks April

"April your almost 10cm, we should get you to your delivery room," the nurse says

"I want her as close as possible all our friends and family will be going between the both of us and afterward can we share a room," Rory says

"I will see what I can do as for the delivery room the one next to here is open I will put her in there," the nurse says

Once April was taken out of the room and put into her own Rory's Dr came into Rory's room to assist in the birth, and his partner went into April's delivery room to assist in her delivery.

Everyone sat in the waiting room for news of the births of both the Huntzburger and Brown baby's for 2 hours when they finally saw Robert and Logan come out and tell them to come visit

"Who is going into what room" Jess says

"No need to split up they are sharing a room," Logan said

"Oh even better, we don't have to run back and forth," Stephanie says

"Congratulation's grandpa," Logan says to Luke with a smile

Once everyone was in the room, and the door was closed the questions started

"Ok who was born first, who weighs more, what are the names," Lorelai asks

"Calm down woman," Rory says

"So details please."

"She was born first," Rory says

"He weighs more," April says

"Names," Luke asks

"Lorelai Ann Huntzburger, 8lbs 14oz, 21" born at 8:15 am," Logan says

"You named her after us," Lorelai says

"Of course she is named after 2 of the most strong women alive and has the 3rds middle name," Rory says

"Mom your middle name is Ann, how did I not know this" Lorelai says

"I have two, and I never used Ann Rory how did you know," Emily asks

"Grandpa told me your full name Emily Gracie Ann Gilmore," Rory says

"Bless that man," Emily says

"William Lucas Brown, 9lbs 15 oz, 21" and born at 8:20 am," Robert says

"You named him after your grandfather and me," Luke says with a tear in his eye

"Of course he needed an amazing and strong name, and from all the story's I hear about grandpa I knew William had to be his first name and You have been such an amazing to Rory and me since the day you met both of us he needed your name also," April says

"I feel honored," Luke says

"Sir, Its the least we could do, you have been the most understanding and loving man towards our relationship and the pregnancy," Robert says

"I will say you grew on me and I knew if Rory and Logan vouched for you that you couldn't be as bad as I thought at first," Luke says

"Thank you for not killing me," Robert says

"Don't give me a reason and you may stay alive" Luke says

"Oh uncle Luke, your getting soft in your old age," Jess says joking

"It's not like I want to hold hands and skip, so no I didn't get soft I just love my girls and have to let them grow up," Luke says

"Boys behave we are here for the kids, April I guess we should call your mom to come help you with little William," Lorelai says

"Nope, she's not stepping foot into my house," April says

"What do you mean she said she was going to stay with you and help," Luke says

"She seems to think she is but she never said a word to me, and I don't want her near us," April says

"We hired someone to help out with the baby, and I'm taking 2 weeks off work," Robert says

"What about you kiddo, you want mommy to come help out," Lorelai asks

"Yes if you want or you can spend half the time with us and half with April since we have a nanny and Logans taking a week or 2 off also," Rory says

"Mommy feels so unneeded," Lorelai says with a puppy dog face

"Oh your needed, you will always be needed and appreciated," Logan says

"How about I spend a few days with Richie, and then if either of you needs help I can help out," Lorelai says

"Yes, I can agree with that Richie will love to see you both, if you want you, and Luke can take him tonight at stay at our house till we are released," Rory says

"We can do that and visit our new grandbabies till your released" Luke says

"Lorelai I would love you and maybe dad to be around when I get back home also," April says

"Good I will say a week or so, and you can Lorelai share," Lorelai says

"I will call Cesar and let him know I'm staying a few day's," Luke says

"Yay kiddo's we get Papa and Gran for a few days to share," Rory says

2 days pass June 27th

Rory and April are both released from the hospital in the morning, Both women are successfully breastfeeding, and everything is going well. Once Rory gets home Logan helps her get situated and ready to feed Little Lore as they have decided to call baby Lorelai. Luke makes everyone a quick lunch so they can relax while baby lore sleeps.

Once April is home Robert helps April change little William and get him ready to eat, Robert gets the Maid to make some lunch so after William is fed they can have a nap while he sleeps


	45. Chapter 45

10 weeks 3 days pass September 8th

Rosemary is at her 39-week appointment to make sure everything is going on with their baby. Jess is, unfortunately, unable to get away from truncheon today due to a printing press Error he has to go through the last 24 hours of printing to make sure they dont ship any of the bad prints and also fix the error on the printing press since the guy who normally does it is sick.

When Rosemary goes to leave her doctor office to see jess at work and let him know everything with baby is going good and the baby is ready to make its exit, but she see's Doula in the waiting room and decided she's going to talk to her

"Hey Doula, What are you doing here," Rosemary asks

"I'm seeing a gynecologist" Doula says

"Doula, I know but tell me why, please. I promise I won't tell Jess" Rosemary says

"You swear no matter what you won't tell him," Doula asks

"Yes, girl code I will not tell jess," Rosemary says

"I missed a period, and I kind of might be," Doula says pointing to Rosemary's belly

"Oh no Doula, How did it happen, well I know how but who and when," Rosemary asks

"You remember my boyfriend Mark well we had sex we thought we where safe, We used a condom and I was on birthcontol, but it wasn't till today when my gf asked me if I had any tampons that she could snag that I realized I'm just under a week late," Doula says

"Do you have anyone with you here?" Rosemary asks

"No I dont, I'm terrified and youre the only one I have told," Doula says

"Do you want me to come in with you?, I have been in your position, and I know how scary it is" Rosemary says

"Yes please if you dont mind, I dont want to find out on my own, and my mom has no idea I'm here," Doula says

"I got ya, Your my family I have your back no matter what," Rosemary says

"Thank you," Doula says

"Hey what are sister for," Rosemary says

Doula and rosemary go into the doctor's exam room to find out the results of Doulas test and find out she is indeed pregnant and talk to the doctor about options, Doula get an ultrasound for timing purposes so they can figure out options further

"Doula you are very early on so, there are a lot of options, but unfortunately you are a minor and we would have to get your parent or guardian's permission to administer them," Dr. Farris says

"She lives with me and her brother, am I able to consent for her," Rosemary asks

"Yes as long as you are one of her main caregivers," Dr. Farris says

"Yes, Please let's talk option's, my brother cant find out, I cant keep it," Doula says

"There is a medication that essentially causes a miscarriage that I can give you. It's noninvasive, and recovery is somewhat like having a heavy period and heavy cramping. You would take one pill here in the office and another pill in 24-48 hours at home, and I would give you antibiotics also," Dr. Farris says

"Doula is that something you think you could do," Rosemary asks

"Yes I can handle that," Doula says

"I will write your prescription, and I will get the first pill right now, and I think we should also get you on a new birthcontol once this is done, I also want to see you once the bleeding has stopped to make sure it went well, " Dr. Farris says

"Thank you, Dr. Farris" Doula and Rosemary says

After Doula took her first pill, she and Rosemary went to meet up with jess and lied to him saying Doula just wanted to spend a few hours with her sister before the baby came since it's so close to happening. Thankfully jess didnt ask many more question's After they saw jess Rosemary and Doula went into stars hollow, and Rosemary sat down with Mark and Doula and had a very serious talk about sex and protection. She also lectured Mark that if he thinks he is old enough to be able to have sex, he should be responsible enough to tell his partner if a condom breaks or anything and make sure that if they dont want a pregnancy, she gets the morning after pill asap. Mark felt bad that Doula was going thru this and admitted he didnt tell her about a broken condom because she was on birth control and Rosemary told him birth control can fail still. He accepted it was party his fault an apologized begging rosemary not to tell jess because he liked being alive and having the male anatomy. She agreed not to tell him for doula's sake but warned if anyone else found out in the family and friends that there would be no way to save him, He understood.

Later that night

Jess, Rosemary, Logan, Rory, Robert, April, Colin, Stephanie, Finn, Juliet and Doula were out for dinner and dancing, The next day was Doula's 18th birthday so Finn swung a deal with the dance club (18+ years only) that he pretend today was her 18th birthday and he did .

"Finn I can't believe you got him to agree to let me in" Doula says

"Darling I can convince anyone of just about anything and it helps that your hours away from being 18" Finn says

"Jess thank you for agreeing to let me come tonight" Doula says

"Hey, your with me and the people I trust to help keep you safe, plus Liz thinks its just dinner and a sleepover," Jess says

"Not like mom would care, she's already asked me why I haven't slept over at Mark's house" Doula says

"Has she let him sleep over at your house" Jess asks

"Yes, but in the living room and she kept her bedroom door open so he wouldnt try to sneak in my room and I couldnt leave my room, Trust me it wont ever happen again we broke up today" Doula says

"Why" Jess asks

"He was asking me to do things I didnt want to do and because I didnt ask him if I could do things he was mad" Doula says

"Well I'm glad that you didnt do anything bad because he asked you too" Jess says

After everyone's food got to the table they all ate and talked and then decided they were going to go dance a bit, April and Rory had gotten Luke and Lorelai to watch the kids for the night so they could take Doula out safely since she was turning 18 finally.

Once on the dance floor Rosemary had to go sit down because her back started to hurt and the baby was kicking up a storm, Within 10 minutes she got Jess to get Rory.

"What's up rosemary," Rory asks

"I dont want to panic anyone but I think I hurt my back and the baby doesnt seem to be happy, it's moving a lot when I have a back spasm," Rosemary says

"Your due in what 4 day's," Rory asks

"Ya about that why," Rosemary asks

"Well from the sounds of it your possibly going to give Doula the best birthday present ever," Rory says

"What do you mean," Rosemary asks

"I think your having back labor," Rory says

"No, I cant ruin Doula's night," Rosemary says

"Hey, I will discreetly have jess take you to get checked out, we will keep doula here and just say you wanted to go for a walk or something and you let us know when you have been checked out ok," Rory says

"Fine, it would be cool to make Doula an aunt on her 18th birthday," Rosemary said

"Ya it would be, she can't wait for the baby," Rory says

Jess and Rosemary head to get checked out at the hospital, After about a half hour they all decide to go sit down and get a drink and rest a bit before they dance some more

"Anyone seen Jess or Rosemary?" Doula asks

"Oh ya she said she wanted to get some air, they must be outside or going for a walk," Rory says

"Ok, hopefully, she is ok, I know her back was bothering her," Doula says

"Hopefully she isn't in labor or anything," April says

Rory gives April the shut up look, and April's eyes open wide for a minute. 10 minutes later receives a call from Jess

"Showtime, whenever your already you can come to the hospital she's having this baby 4cm currently," Jess says

"I will let everyone know," Rory says

"What did Jess say," Logan asks

"He and Rosemary are at the hospital she's in labor," Rory says

"Did he say how far?" Doula asks

"4cm looks like your going to be an aunt for your birthday," Rory says

"Did he say when we can come?" April asks

"Anytime we are ready we can head there," Rory says

"Love, Let's get going we cant miss the birth," Finn says

"Then let's get in the Limo and go," Colin says

Once they get to the hospital, Finn runs to the information desk

"Rosemary mariano," Finn says

"Room 101 floor 5," the woman says

"Thank you," Finn says with everyone following him to the elevators

The group of 9 runs to the elevator and head up to the 5th floor looking for room 101 to see Jess and Rosemary and see the progress of baby mariano

"How are you doing rosemary," April asks

"I'm doing good, got the pain medication, Apparently its back labor, I went from 4cm to 6cm in the last half hour because my body is more relaxed," Rosemary says

"Thats good, maybe you will have a fast labor and birth as I did," April says

"I hope to be able to enjoy my last few hours of pregnancy a little longer," Rosemary says laughing

"Enjoy the quiet before the storm; It isn't that bad," Rory says

"How's daddy feeling," Logan asks

"I'm doing ok," Jess says with a scared look in his eyes

"Anyone want anything," Logan asks

"Coffee, snacks you know the Lorelai junk," April says

"Jess you wanna come help me," Logan asks

"Ya sure man, Call me if anything happens please," Jess says looking at Rory and April

"You got it daddy," April says with a smirk

Once Logan and Jess are a fair distance from the room

"Jess tell me the truth how are you feeling," Logan asks

"I'm terrified, what if I cant be a good dad, what if she hates me after, How do I know I won't be like my dad," Jess says

"Jess calm down, I felt the same way when Rory had both the kids, I know you will be a great dad and Husband you have been so good to Rosemary and the baby already. Rosemary won't hate you after the baby is born if anything your love will grow stronger and you won't be like your dad, you will be Jess Mariano man who loves his wife and baby" Logan says

"Logan how do you know for sure I will be a good dad," Jess asks

"If I can be a good dad with the parents I had you can be a good dad too, just remember you are your own person, not your parents," Logan says

"Thank you, man, I needed this pep talk," Jess says

"I'm here for you. I know what it's like every father gets nervous before their baby is born to ask Finn how freaked out he was or even Luke," Logan says

"I will have to keep that in mind," Jess says


	46. Chapter 46

About an hour after everyone got to the hospital Rosemary was 10cm dilated and ready to have The baby

"Doula do you want to be in the delivery room" Rosemary asks

"As long as I can sit in a chair and up by your head sure, I have always wanted to see what crazy things women will do to expand their family" Doula says

"No problem, prepare for one day if you chose to have kids, and it will keep you from having kids anytime soon" Jess says

"You got that big bro" Doula says

"Everyone whos not Jess or Doula please go wait in the waiting room" The nurse says

"See you when Baby Mariano makes an appearance" Robert says

"Enjoy the experience of your first baby being born Jess" Logan says with a wink

"You will fall in love with this baby more then you ever thought possible with just one look" Robert says

15 minutes later

"It's a boy, Daddy do you want to cut the cord" the Dr announces

"Yes, Yes of course" Jess says

"We have a son" Rosemary says

"Looks like mothers intuition was right" Jess says

"He is perfect, Did you have a name picked out yet" Doula says

"Yes, we do" Jess says looking at rosemary with a smile

"Lets introduce him to everyone" Rosemary says

Jess and Doula go to the waiting room to gather everyone and bring them into the room to meet the baby

"Who wants to come meet Baby Mariano" Jess asks

"Girl or Boy" Juliet asks

"You will all see soon enough" Jess says with a smirk

"Your no fun" Lorelai says

"I don't have to be" Jess says

Everyone gets into the room to meet baby mariano

"So.. Details please" Rory says

"It's a Boy" Rosemary says smiling

"Another future Yale boy" Robert says

"We will see about that in a few years" Jess says

"Does he have a name, weight, length anything like that"

"Yes all of the above" Jess says with a smirk

"Jess" Luke groans

"Just let me have my fun" Jess says

"No, there are more important things like names and details" Stephanie says

"Fine" Jess says

"Jasper Lucas Mariano, 8lbs 10oz, 20" born at 12:01am September 9th" Rosemary says

"Doula became an aunt on her 18th birthday" Lorelai says

"Does your mom know he was born" Luke asks

"I dont know did anyone call her" Jess asks

"No, after the way she acted when she found out we didnt think you would want us too" April says

"Well then she can find out when we bring him to stars hollow" Jess says

April and Rory introduce Richie, Baby Lorelai "Lore" and William to Jasper. Richie was very interested in Jasper and kept pointing to Jasper and saying "Hold baby" so they let him sit on the bed and helped him hold Jasper, Richie kissed Jasper on the forehead and said all done.

6 days pass sept 15th

Today Jess, Rosemary, Logan, Rory, April and Robert decided to go to stars hollow for a visit with all 4 kids, They carpooled in 2 vehicles. Logan, Rory, Lore, Doula and Richie in one and Robert, April, Jess, Rosemary, William and Jasper in the second vehicle, Everyone knew the big black SUV's belonged to Robert and Logan and so they didnt realize Jess, Rosemary and the baby would be with them till they parked outside of Lukes diner to go see Luke.

"Jess the baby was born" Miss patty asks

"Yes, he was born Sunday" Jess says smiling

"I'm surprised your mom and TJ hadn't said anything" Babette says

"Not many people knew he was born, he was only due a few days ago" Jess says

"Can we see him doll" Babette ask's

"Yes but please just look, hes still small and hasnt had any shots yet" Rosemary says

"Rory, April. How are your kid's doing, they have to be about 3 months old now" Miss patty says

"Richie is almost 16 months and The little's are almost 12 weeks" Rory says

"Busy Momma's aren't you" Babette says

"Yes but thankfully we have amazingly helpful husbands and great family and friends who help out a lot" April says

"Hey Luke, can we get some food to go please" Jess hollers wanting to get the kids away from the two gossip crazy ladies before his mom is informed they are at lukes

"Ya what can I get you all" Luke asks

"5 veggie burgers, 2 cheeseburgers(One with no veg), 3 Caesar salads dressing on the side, 8 orders of fries, 2 orders of onion rings, 10 coffee's 4 of them decaf and 2 pies" Jess says

"Want me to deliver, I can wait till its all ready and bring it to you" Luke says knowing jess wants to get going

"Yes please, You know where we will all be" Jess says

As everyone walks out of Luke's jess is just putting Jaspers car seat in the truck when his mom spot's him

"Jess why didnt you tell me you were coming to stars hollow, or that the baby was born" Liz asks

"It was a last minute trip, I was going to bring him over when we dropped doula off" Jess says

"Well why didnt doula or you call me and tell me my first grandbaby was born, it is your baby right" Liz says

"That is exactly why no one told you, Your not exactly supportive of my marriage and you can't believe the baby is mine" Jess says

"Your my son I would have expected you to at least call me and tell me your wife had her baby" Liz says

"Your just the woman who gave birth to me and did a shitty job at attempting to raise me, I dont owe you anything after you accused my wife of pinning a baby on me and still refuse to admit that the baby is mine" Jess says

"I just want you to know for sure, because of what happened with Rory I need to know its my grandchild before I get attached" Liz says

"Good thing you aren't going to be involved till you can accept he is my son and even if I wasnt his father by blood he is still my wife's baby, and I am his father" Jess says

"Why wont she just do a DNA test if she is so sure the baby is yours" Liz asks

"Because I don't think we should have too for you, Hes my son, and Doulas Nephew. Accept him or not because he is mine" Jess says

"When was he born, What is his name" Liz asks

"September 9th, He wanted to be his aunts present and his name is Jasper, We have to go now goodbye liz" Jess says

"Where are you staying I want to come by with TJ" Liz says

"No, we dont want you to come by" Jess says

"I want to see William, Jasper and Richie and meet Lore" Liz says

"Liz, your not coming near my kids, not after what you pulled blaming my wife for the mix up" Logan says from the other SUV

"You can't deny me access to my brother's grandchildren" Liz says

"Yes we can and we did and My mom and Luke agree" Rory says

"We dont want your poisonous attitude near the kids sorry" April says

After their meeting with Liz they all headed to the dragonfly to see Lorelai quickly then they headed to the Crap shack to meet up with Luke and get their food. Jess, Rosemary and Jasper were going to stay in Rory's old room and everyone else was staying at the dragonfly for the night.

Everything went well until late Sunday afternoon when jess ran into Mark Forrester and had a talk with him

"Hey you Mark get over here" Jess yells

"I'm sorry please dont hurt me she was willing to have sex with me" Mark says cowering to jess

"Woah what are you talking about. YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER" Jess yells

"Oh shitI thought you found out" Mark says

"No I didnt but now Im even more pissed, I was just going to talk to you about breaking up with my sister" Jess says

"Oh crap" Mark yells as he runs away as fast as he can

"You can't hide forever I will find you sometime" Jess hollers

Once jess gets to the dragonfly for lunch before they go he talks to doula

"Doula, I ran into mark he told me something interesting, Anything to confess to me" Jess asks

"I'm sorry I didnt want to disappoint you I thought we were being careful, I already took care of it on my own" Doula says

"Doula tell me everything right now" Jess says sternly

"We were having sex and he didnt tell me one time that a condom broke and I missed a period then I found out I was pregnant and got rid of the baby" Doula says

"HE GOT YOU PREGNANT" Jess yells

"I thought he told you" Doula says

"No he told me you had sex with him and that was all" Jess says

"How did it happen, you should know better then to just leave it up to condoms they aren't 100%" Jess says

"I was on birthcontol too but it failed" Doula says

"What do you mean you took care of it" Jess asks

"I took a pill that basically causes a miscarriage" Doula says

"Ok did mom take you to get it I know you need a guardian or parents consent" Jess says

"No, I went on my own, I barrowed a friends ID that was already 18 and got the pills that way" Doula says

"Doula when and where did this happen" Jess asks

"We always had sex at the house, Mom let him sleep in my room a few times until his aunt Clara said if he didnt stop sleeping in my room she would tell her parents and his mom we were having sex" Doula says

"So this happened under moms roof with her permission for him to be in your room at night" Jess asks

"Yes and dad's" Doula says

Jess Looks at rosemary and she knew with just that one look what he was asking and she nodded

"Doula how would you like to come live with me and rosemary and go to a school near us away from mark" Jess asked

"I dont think mom will let me, But I would love it, I could help with Jasper" Doula says

"With the information you just gave me I have a way to get her to agree and Luke will help me without giving him all the details" Jess says

"Ok please try" Doula says

Jess talks to Luke and tells him that he doesnt think Doula is safe living with Liz because Liz was allowing Doula to have a boy stay in her room and knew they were having sex. She wants away from the guy now because he tried to get her to do things and threatened her. It was all true Jess just left out the part of the pregnancy, Luke agreed to help Jess get Liz to agree to have Doula live with him and Rosemary. Liz after a ton of fighting finally gave in because Jess got close to her and whispered that her daughter got pregnant by the boy and had to deal with it on her own and he was now threatening her for doing that.

3 1/2 months pass December 31st

In the last 3 1/2 months a few things have happened, Stephanie and Colin's daughter Adria Lynn McCrea, 7lbs 1oz, 19" and born at 6:21am October 13th, Jess and Rosemary celebrated their one year wedding anniversary with a week in Martha's vineyard on November 10th-17th, Juliet gave birth to Her and Finn's daughter Adelaide Rose Pritzker, 6lbs 13oz, 18" born at 11:30 October 31st.

Today is the day that Colin and Stephanie decided to get married exactly 1 year to the date of their engagement, They have a small intimate family and friends wedding tonight and then on January 5th they will have the big social party reception. Lore, Adria and Adelaide are the flower girls and Richie, William and Jasper are the Ring berrors.

9 months pass September 9th

In the last 9 months a few things have Happened, Richie turned 2 and , Lore, William and Jasper have all turned 1 officially and of course they all had big parties, Will and Lore shared a party since they share a birthday and their parents have mainly the same friends. Rory and Logan celebrated their 2nd wedding anniversary in New Hampshire at Colin's inn for a week were Rory told Logan they are expecting again, Rory was 6 weeks Pregnant when she told him. April and Robert celebrated their second wedding anniversary in August in London for a week and came home with a surprise, They conceived their second baby in London despite using precautions. Doula graduated high school with amazing grades thanks to being properly cared for by Jess and Rosemary. She is starting her first year at Yale, and She wants to be a child psychologist for children who come from abusive/neglected homes. She has a new boyfriend, Baxter. He is a second year Yale student and LDB member who she met at Richie's birthday party. He is the firstborn son of Finn's cousin, Blaine. His major is in Business as he is due to take over his father's Pharmaceutical company when his dad retires. Rosemary and Jess are currently leaving having a second baby up to fate hoping to be blessed with a second child soon, Jess has been an amazing father to his son and his love for rosemary has really grown since he was born. Finn's Daughter has him wrapped around her little finger, he dotes on her and she gets anything and everything she wants, He is also an amazing uncle to the other 5 kids in the group, He and Juliet are talking about trying for another baby when Addie is over a year old. Colin and Stephanie are currently pregnant but they dont know yet. Liz finally started to accept Jasper is her grandson but she still hasnt seen more then just pictures as she's not willing to travel to them to visit. She doesnt even talk to jess or Doula more then once every few weeks.


End file.
